


The Little Omega

by short_stack_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brief Mention of Suicide, Clexa, Competition, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Healing, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT3, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, they are all total cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 69,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is an Omega fallen from the sky to get away from an opressive situation. Anya and Lexa are Alphas who take her into their society and look after her. </p><p>Anya is taken with the young Omega, she is super interested.  Lots of fluff and flirting - obviously.  Clarkes supressants wear off eventually and it gets smutty and things happen.   </p><p>It starts with plot but it gets very fluffy and a lil sexy later.<br/>Really bad at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so be nice - haha  
> send me prompts at secret-diary-of-a-queer.tumblr.com 
> 
> Any support on my Patreon page would be greatly appreciated!  
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100

AU – where the ark isn’t dying and Clarke’s dad is alive and well and Lexa is still Anya’s second, not the Commander.

On the Ark, Omegas are considered weak – while they are rare they are considered a burden.   The Betas get the high ranking positions, then Alphas; at the bottom of the chain are the Omegas.

Omegas have few choices…

To have a monthly injection that lessens the severity of heats – they wear off just after their supressed heat happens.  Thus, preventing normally calm Alphas from turning into sex-crazed animals when the get a whiff of an unmated Omega in heat.  

This injection forces the Omega to lose their essence and scent temporarily…what makes them a true Omega.  These excruciating injections tears them from their mate/mate-to be.  Injected Omegas will never find their mate; their true mate.  Their mate can never find them.  This often causes mental issues…

Their other choice…earth.  The concept of never finding their mate/bonding partner is both spiritually and physically agonizing for all Omegas and Alphas alike.  Another reason why Omegas are so rare on the Ark… suicide by earth.  The known human world on the Ark still under the impression that Earth is uninhabitable...   The Ark had tens of escape pods…which is exactly what they were used for, escape.  Escape from the horrors of oppression and harassment. 

Chapter 1

Clarke Griffin wakes – accompanied by a splitting headache and an aching back - suspended in the small pod by its restraints.  The green from the outside world reflecting onto the metal and tin of the carrier.  Releasing the restraints she hits the bottom of the pod with a thump and a crack. 

“Fuck!...argh…fuck!!” Clarke curses into the midday sun.

The fall drove small shards of glass into her hands and knees; a few also lodged in her legs and torso as she collapses to the floor in exhaustion and pure disorientation.

Reaching to the lever beside her the door swings open with a creak – then it falls off. 

“Wonderful!  Just wonderful…” the bruised and battered blonde mutters in response to the comprimisation of her shelter and aching body.

Shimmying out of the small door she lays on her back in the soft, emerald grass.  Gazing up to her old home…not that it was much of a home.  Sighing in relief as fresh, real air fills her lungs repeatedly. 

The small shards making the young Omega’s skin burn and prickle she leans up against the side of the small ship’s hull.  Legs and arms outstretched to assess the damage to her body.   Sighing at her once smooth, lightly paled and supple skin now peppered with small cuts and blood oozing out around the glass impaled within her body.

“Well I didn’t expect to get this far…” solemn shrouding her voice…almost disappointment.

The disappointment fading away as she looks up from her stinging body…the colours engulf her.  Her inner artist sings with content.   The pale blue sky…flowers of all shades of the rainbow…leaves and vines weaving themselves up and around towering trees.   

Bliss consumes the wondrous mind of the young girl as she slips into a peaceful sleep. 

****

Clarke awakes with a jolt – an uneasy atmosphere blankets the girls mind.   Letting her hands drop to her knees she lets out a sharp hiss.

“Shit” the wounded girl hoarsely whispers as she drives a few shards deeper into her pale skin.

“Damn! How could I forget!” she scolds herself for her lapse in  self-awareness.

Clarke starts the menial task of slowly picking out as many shards as she can…finishing her work retrieving most of the crystals and chunks of class her inner medic sets in as she realises that infection has set into most of the small wounds on her chest, toned belly and aching legs.

She hadn’t notices the sting and dull ache of the small wounds until now… ‘I must be dehydrated…hungry…I cant think straight…im so weak…I…’ Clarke mumbles

Clarke once again eases into a daze and then to sleep.

****

_7 years earlier – On The Ark – 12 year old Clarke_

_“Mum! Dad!  Whats…this” Clarke shrieked_

_Clarke has woken to the pre-curser of her first heat.  Her abdominal muscles rolling, her mind racing…_

_Abby rolls over to see her daughter writing on her bed, hands gripping her pillow and sheets in longing for release – though she doesn’t know its meaning…its purpose._

_“Clarke!  Sweety...its going to be okay…I will explain everything in a moment!” Abby calls as she turns swiftly and runs out the door to the medical bay of the Ark to retrieve a medic to relieve her daughter of her pain._

_“Im scared” Clarke groans in weariness_

_Jake shifts to the side of Clarke’s bedroll taking his hurting daughter onto his lap to prevent her from hurting herself…and to calm her down._

_Abby returns with the medic and a syringe full of a blue liquid – its jabbed into Clarkes upper leg, she seizes and goes limp.  Dragged into a deep sleep by the liquids calming and hormone supressing qualities._

****

Clarke awakes with a jar to the new morning sun.  Her chest heaves as she wakes. Sweat drenching her, drawing in a deep mortified breath of air as she remembers the horrors of her past.  A sickness boiling in her stomach as she rolls over and empties her stomach – not that there was much – until there was only bile.

She was coming back to reality…thinking to herself _’I have to survive…I cant live like this forever…’_

Looking down to her legs they weren’t any nicer looking than the day before…  Cuts and scrapes still strewn across her young thin body.  The crashing and hiss of a waterfall and the splashes of a stream filled Clarke’s ears.  Sparking a small flame of hope within her heart.  Pulling herself up by the notches in the side of the small ship.  Shuffling away from her shelter towards the enticing sound of running water. 

The young girl meets a clearing that opens out into a sizeable lake.  This was the scenery of books and the imagination…not reality she thought.  But this is real.  Her mouth waters and her body shivers at the thought of ridding herself of the mud and dirt…and blood.  She shuffles swiftly – definitely not gracefully – towards the edge of the lake.

The smell of fresh water filling her nose.  Clarke pulls her ripped shirt over her head and shucks her ripped up pants off her sore body after kicking her boots off her little feet.  Sinking her feet into the water and then sitting chest deep in the cool, refreshing body of water. 

“mmmmm” she moans in the most innocent way possibly “this is too good to be true”

Clarke steps away from the pleasantries and cleans out her wounds – hissing as the water seeps into her fresh wounds.   A task that she spends the remainder of the sunlight to undertake.  Attempting to clean her wounds and the rest of her body and her clothes too.

****

Clarke was back at the drop ship by sun-down.

“Shit…well that wasn’t called for” she hisses at herself for being so stupid!  Not thinking of the consequences of her actions is a common happening with Clarke.

Washing her clothes was a bad idea.  She was now shivering under the moonlight.

“Shut Up!” she scolds her own teeth for chattering – sure it would alert predators to her presence…assuming there were such things.  The thought made her slip into the doorway of the pod where she slept – peacefully – until a noise woke her.

“Shhuuuutt uuuuuppp!” a very sleepy Clarke grumbled to the chirping birds.

The blonde groans loudly (though almost unintelligible) “You sound wonderful… but id rather sleep!”

A crack and a pop drew the sleepy girls eyes.  That was made…not by me at all she thought…sticks up in a tepee shape and all!  A slight rustle of leaves and a snap of a stick draw a sick feeling in the pit of weary blonder stomach.

“Who is there!!!  Show yourself!!” Her voice cracking on the last word.  Nothing. 

****

“No, not yet” a whisper “not yet”

“Fine…we cant leave her forever” a much deeper voice snapped “I will not leave her to die!” the voice added in a hoarse whisper

****

Silence

Clarke thought to herself ‘I must be going insane…that actually doesn’t surprise me’

Nonetheless, she was grateful for the fire…she could cook…

*gurgle gurgle*  “Shit…food” she grumbled “Time for breakfast hmm” she chanted as she gently tapped her demanding belly.

Clarke wandered the woods looking for food: berries, nuts even a dead animal if she was lucky.  She was lucky – not lucky enough for meat but she turned up some berries and a few lizards.

She came back bearing her prize and some extra wood for the fire.

“Well I guess there is life here afterall” the famished blonde muttered to herself. 

Turning the lizards she threaded onto little sticks and savoured the fresh taste of the berries.  Satisfying her hunger she slept – with a full belly and a peaceful mind.

***

“Do you think she is from the sky?...another one…of them?” a soft whisper  “you know…”

“Be patient, she may be…but we also have to be careful…not to scare her” a bolder voice said

“Who is there!  Show yourself…please” the sleepy blond snapped…dying down to a whisper.  She to her feet, eyes wide – searching her surroundings for the voices she woke to. Silence and then a soft footfall.

****

“Come on…she is like all the others…we must help her”

“Agreed…but, be soft”

****

“We mean no harm, you have my word” a tall, much older blonde stepped out of the shrubs not 20 meters away from the where the younger blonde stood - scared.  She was followed by a slightly shorter – but still tall – brunette.  Both eyes were swimming in black warpaint, it was intimidating.  The two women standing side by side, both with various weapons (swords, daggers and knives) strapped to their bodies.

The younger blonder stumbled back – awe, wonder, worry and fear swamped her - pressed up against her refuge.  Opening her mouth, but no words came out.  The two women chuckled very briefly, then their faces returned to stoic, yet gentle expressions.  They slowly walked forward in unison, both exhibiting very powerful strides.

“I-if you have come to kill me…” the frightened blonde stuttered “just get it over with”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she sunk to her knees, head up to watch the two women walk towards her…almost sure this would end badly.

“Did you not hear me…” the older blonde said softly “we mean no harm, we know you are fearful, hurt and unsure of your new world” the emerald eyed of the toned brunette met the eyes of the older woman – they conversed silently.

The little blonde - despite their words was still scared – nodded silently.  The women resumed their journey towards the blonde again and stopped a few paces from her.  Sitting down in the grass in an unintimidating fashion. 

“W-who are y-you” the girl stuttered, her voice cracking slightly

“Im Anya” the older blonde nodded “This is my second, Lexa” the exquisite brunette nods slowly.

“We have been watching you…though I think you know that…”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically things change dramatically for Clarke and Anya alike. Things happen and things are said and new feelings are stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: i edited the previous chapter to make it flow a little better.

Chapter 2

“W-who are y-you” the girl stuttered, her voice cracking slightly

“Im Anya” the older blonde nodded “This is my second, Lexa” the exquisite  brunette nods slowly.

“You are?” Anya asks

“M-my name is C-clarke, Clarke Griffin” she mumbles, trying to sound more confident than she actually is.

“We have been watching you Clarke…though I think you know that…” Anya stops, breathing in once and then releasing slowly “we saw you hurtle down from the heavens in this box, like many others have over the decades…we watched over you and helped you out a bit” she motions to the fire that is still smouldering “we wish for you to join our people; become part of our village, our world can be very unforgiving” looking deeper into the young Omegas eyes – now not so scared, but weary and curious.

“I…I um…thankyou for the fire…others?” the girl manages to choke out – still shocked by this development.

“Yes, others like you have come down…one every year or so.   None in the last few years though…you are late” the brunette explains blatantly “all of the past sky people have been accepted to one of our villages and lived full lives as one of us…our understanding is you are not suited for life up there…” she pauses “that’s what the story is anyway”.

Anya sees the fear in the young girl’s eyes – it hurts.  Knowing herself, she would not hurt this girl and yet she is still behaving like a frightened child.  Anya decided to stand up – stripping herself of all her weapons and sits back down.  Slightly closer to the young girl while sending Lexa to the edge of the clearing – the reason unknown. 

Clarke visibly relaxes with the false imminent threat removed.  Her shoulders dropped and she sat across from the older woman.  Looking into gentle brown eyes that returning the favour; contrasting the harsh and distressed clothing of the older blonde. 

Anya starts telling the stories of the fallen ones – the people before Clarke that descended from the heavens.  The 12 clans who control the lands.  The blonde relaxes at this new knowledge – Clarke was afraid of the unknown.

“I don’t think I could survive out here…I think I accept your offer”

At this revelation the eyes of Anya brighten exponentially – ‘unusual’ the young omega thinks – and they stand in unison.  Anya fits her weapons in their sheaths and flaps. 

“I…ummm…im hurt…in the landing I-” Anya cuts her off

“We noticed, our healers will tend to you when we reach the village – you will be well taken care of, ones like you are special in our customs” she clarifies frankly

Clarke tilted her head in confustion

“we must go, I have...follow me”

Anya calls for Lexa; the brunette emerging from the brush with two large beasts.  Horses.

“Here, this might help our little friend” Lexa announces as Anya bounds towards her large horse, mounting it with ease.

“Horses…” an astonished whisper escaped from the younger blondes lips

“umm…wow…alright” the young blonde is lost for words as Anya rides over to Clarke, offering a hand onto the tall chestnut mare. Clarke ends up in front of Anya on the cloth covering the horse; the trio ride off towards TonDC. 

A smile spread across her face – duely noted by Anya who made a mental note to teach the girl to ride.   It was apparent she had never ridden before.  The blonde bumped up, down and side to side as the horse quickened its pace into a run.  The young blonde’s thighs burned from trying to hold on

Anya chuckles.  Then makes a leap.  Wrapping an arm around the waist of the grateful blonde and pulls her in closer so their bodies are flush against each-other.  Anya thinks to herself ‘well this is nicer than I expected’ and then giggles fleetingly as they both relax.

“Thankyou” the young omega whispers...  

Anya’s cheeks flush red…almost competition to a tomato.  Drawing a giggle from Lexa at her mentor’s distraction.

What made it worse was Anya was enjoying this closeness…although she wasn’t sure of the status of the girl…hell she didn’t care – the girl would be under her protection.  Under her gaze.  Anya was definitely enjoying this close proximity to the girl far too much – this enjoyment pressing against the buckles of her belt.

Clark became aware of this very quickly – though she was truly innocent about it.  Remembering that the woman was covered in knives and blades of many kinds she decides the doesn’t want any more injuries.

“Ummmm…Anya…” Clarke enquires as they slow to a walk “one of your knives is pressing into me…”

Anya shifts backwards realising her current situation has been discovered “Oh…oh…ummm” Anya’s cheeks return to the ruby red they were minutes ago

“Im sorry, im not wearing any knives…” pulling the young girl back into her front not so tightly this time – not wanting to scare or be too forward with the girl.

“however, I know what you are talking about…and im..im sorry I cant do anything about it right now…” Anya whispers into the ear of the young Omega...trying not to let the husky tone come through.

Clarke settles back into the front of Anya for the rest of the ride – trying to ignore the protrusion and its occasional twitches and little whimpers that escape Anya’s mouth.

“It’s beautiful…” Clarke exclaims as they plod to the entrance of TonDC.  A small valley leading into the town center with small huts on either side.   Anya dismisses Lexa to go see the other seconds as the leads Lexa’s horse and Clarke to the stables.

Anya dismounts and pulls clark down after her.  Clarke – being exhausted and sore – stumbles and crashes gently into Anya “Im so sorry…i…umm” she looks down between them…and sees something she wasn’t prepared for “oh…” stepping back a little too quickly as her cheeks flushed red.

“I apologise” Anya says truthfully, realising the effect their closeness’ effect upon the young girl.  Realising the girl must be untouched…she hopes this is true. 

“Let me take you to the Healers tent and we will go from there, hmm?” Anya suggests, trying to break the awkwardness and relieve the girl of her discomfort.

“Y-yes, thankyou” she says quietly, trying her best to sound unfazed

Clarke follows Anya, feeling worse for wear and a little shaken; courtesy of the bumpy ride and her landing incident.  Looking everywhere – taking it all in.  Clarke notices the people are different...so is the language.  Large huts and tents made of cloth, wood and various other materials, all rather large.  A communal fire pit and a smoke house.

Clarke suddenly feels very out of place.

“Nyko!” Anya declares loudly and with authority “We have another Fallen, a Sky Girl” she motions to the young girl and pulls her close to her side throwing an arm around her shoulders.  Attempting to make her feel a little safer in this new world.

Nyko says nothing to the girl, but motions to the young Omega to sit down on the bedroll.

“She will be well taken care of Anya” Nyko dips his head at the last word and turns to a table covered in jars and containers. 

“Clarke, I have some duties to carry out” Anya states “When your wounds have been seen to Nyko will bring you to me…we have much to discuss over the coming days.” She smirks lightly, looking into the deep blue eyes of the young girl. 

“Again, thankyou Anya…really” Clarke says honestly; catching the smirk.  A smile formed on both faces.

Anya turns and heads into the bustle of TonDC – hoping that Nyko will find out the status of the girl…she wants this girl – already. 

 

Nyko treats Clarke’s wounds – poultices and creams rubbed into the once infected and angry wounds.  He stands before her.  Looking her over once more to ensure he hasn’t missed anything. 

“Anya will want to know much about you, I can see her interest.  Would you like to rest for a bit first…or do you want to come with me and find her?”

Subconsciously Clarke lets out a big yawn and Nyko allows a small laugh to overcome him – only for a few seconds - then turning away saying “well I know the answer now” and returns with a pelt and a pillow. 

“Lay down, I will fetch Anya soon” Nyko says softly, watching the young girl drift off slowly.

****

“Well Anya…seems you like her a bit, hmm” Lexa giggles as she motions to the older woman’s crotch. 

Anya delivered a swift clip over Lexa’s ear “Shof of Lexa” followed by a sharp hiss “know your place!” promptly turning towards her tent.  Surely to take care of her untimely attraction towards the little Omega.  Though vowing to allow the girl to choose a houmon at a time that suits her.

Hoping it just might be herself that the delicate fair-haired Omega chooses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter - but a really long one is in store.  
> Always open for suggestion and prompts!   
> Thanks x


	3. Dreams settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke tells Anya shes an Omega...Anya returns the favour as being an 'unmated' Alpha. Clarke is having a profound effect on the usually stone cold Anya and its a tiny bit fluffy.

Anya strides into the healers tent to see Nyko working on another grounder – wounded by a boar in the last hunting party.  But her eyes go straight to the young girl, sleeping peacefully under a black wolf pelt. 

‘Beautiful’ she thinks to herself, so sweet and innocent.  Sitting down next to the girl hoping not to stir her.  She fails.  Clarkes eyes blink open to see Anya gazing down at her.  Clarke subconsciously pulls the furs up to cover herself and tenses up…not that she is indecent but…you know…

“Shhhhhh” Anya whispers, sorry for startling Clarke.

“Clarke, I trust Nyko tended to you well…and that you had a nice sleep” Anya asks tentatively in a very soft voice…

“Yup – I think I could sleep forever” Clarke says, the sleepiness dripping off her words.

“Sleeping can come later though Clarke we have to talk” Anya explains as she reaches for the furs that Clarke has cocooned herself in and pulls them from the still very drowsy Omega.

“Okaaaayy” Clarke concedes in an almost childish tone – Anya chuckles at its cuteness.

Anya leads Clarke away from the busy town centre, making their way to a clearing at the back of TonDC.  Settling herself on a large flattened rock backing onto some shrubs.  Anya extends her hand towards the girl as she nears the top,  to ensure Clarke doesn’t overexert herself.

“Clarke – can I ask why you are here…” Anya says, trying to be tender as to not scare the young girl “I want to know you” she adds shyly.  Clarke wonders if this tender nature is normal for such a fierce looking woman.

“I wasn’t cared for very well on The Ark…it was my home, yes…I was supressed and shamed for what I was…it hurt…I had to leave…they took what made me, myself” Clarke trailed off, not wanting to let herself get caught up in the past…not to cry.   Sniffing a couple times and wiping away a single tear. Composing herself she continued “Im an Omega…they used medicine to supress my heats… to supress me…it troubled me…it hurt my body and my mind…” again trailing off…but not resuming

“I had my suspicions…I wasn’t sure.  This medicine seems to have masked your scent…yes?  I have had trouble telling you apart from…well anything” Anya is delighted at this revelation…this little Omega was there…she wanted to protect her.  Stop her from being mis-treated and hurt ever again.  Seeing her hurt from the past was enough!

“Yes, it supressed my scent and my heats…I feel empty…though it will wear off soon…a week or two until I begin to feel real again” Clarkes mood heightens a bit at this realisation.

“I hope it all goes well…many of the past Omegas have had similar stories to you…it is good to know that this means you will live a good life under my-um…the protection and care of my people” Anya scolds herself for her mistake – too forward.  This Omega has to choose her mate, she will not force herself onto the little Omega.

“Anya…I hope you don’t mind…but what are you?” The blonde says, beginning to blush at her random question.  “I have suspicions…though I don’t…you know…”

“Im an Alpha Clarke…I have no mate either” Anya said carefully, just wanting to plant the seed in this little Omegas head that she was indeed available...her Alpha would scream if another tried to claim,  mate and knot her.

“Thankyou…I am unsure of your traditions, though-” The blonde is interrupted by her own very wide yawn.

“Im sorry, im really tired” As if on cue the younger blonde yawns once again.  Anya laughs.

“It seems so, follow me… it is too close to winter to build a new tent that will withstand the weather…” she pauses, knowing it may be a bit forward “although, you could live in my tent until such a time where another can be built…or another’s tent if you wish-” Clark cuts Anya off knowing she is starting to ramble.

“Anya?” Clarke interjects.  Anya looks up from her hands and into the soft eyes of the young Omega “I would not mind at all sleeping and residing in your tent” finishing with a soft smile.

“Thankyou-I mean-very well” Anya fumbles, knowing she is being out of line…maybe she isn’t.  What concerns her is this little Omega is making her trip over her own words.

Anya stands up “would you like to follow me?”

Anya bounces off the rock, holding a hand out for Clarke to help her down.  Again, a clumsy and weak Clarke stumbles upon her landing.  Crashing into the older woman knocking them to the ground. 

Anya laughs loudly, without restraint.  “Im going to have to do something about you Clarke”.

“Sorry, im really sorry” Clarke splutters, realising she is straddling the older blonde.

Clarke jumps back off Anya.  Both blushing in unison as Anya leads Clarke to _their_ tent.

“Welcome home Clarke” Anya announces as she pulls the flap back from the tents entrance.  Clarke walks to the middle of the room – its huge.  An enormous bed on the right.  Clarke thinks it would be big enough to fit 4 people comfortably.  Straight ahead is a table, with knives, papers and some food.  On the left side there is a partition concealing a stone tub and every other component making up a bathroom.

“Its so…big” Clarke says

Anya laughs briefly at the innuendo – unintentional on Clarkes part of course “Yes, I am ranked highly so I have a very large tent, I hope you will be comfortable here…”

“Thankyou – I ummmm…sleeping…where can I sleep?” Clarke has become very shy once again

“Do not be worried…I was thinking you could sleep here”  Anya demonstrates by dropping onto the bed, messing up the furs a bit.

“Together?” Clarke asks

“Unless you are uncomfortable with that…”  Anya says a little deflated

“No…its just that unmated people don’t usually sleep in the same bed where im from…and yeah…” Clarke says slowly

“I will say it isn’t frequent in my culture either…I can have someone bring another set of furs and bed in if that would put you at ease?”  Anya suggests.  She doesn’t want to scare or pressure the little Omega into anything…especially with her current condition.

“Thankyou…really.  Though can I nap on your bed now?”  Another yawn escapes the girls mouth.

“Of course” Anya confirms as she shifts to give the sleepy girl to lay down.

Clarke dropped onto the bed, curling up next to Anya

“Do you mind if I stay a while?  I don’t want to leave you alone for too long…we don’t know what will happen when your medication wears off…” Anya explains.  Clarke turns to face Anya.  “That does worry me…not you staying, id like you to stay…but my heat…I only had 20 minuted of my first one and it was horrible…”

Anya explains “Thankyou…heat is a beautiful week between mates Clarke…you may choose someone when your heat comes your body will guide you”  Anya lays down next to Clarke, to face her before she continues “If you choose not to take a houmon this time I will provide you with what you need to get yourself through and elect a Beta to protect you from the other Alphas until your heat it over…I don’t want you to be mated until you are ready and you found your Alpha”

Clarke was stunned by the Alphas generosity and consideration.  A small smile forming on both their faces.  “Thankyou Anya” Clarke declared as her shoulders loosened and she relaxed. 

Sleep came to Clarke with the new found peace under the protection of the very strong Alpha.  When she woke, Anya was not in the tent – she heard the bustle of the village and lights from the flame pit and then the whoosh of the tent flap as Anya marched in.  She was carrying two metal plates of food.

“Here” she stretched out her arm with the plate to Clarke “Eat, you have had a long day”

Clarke and Anya ate in near silence.  Clarke let out little whimpers and moans of pleasure with the beautifully cooked meat and the foreign food that surprised her with a pleasant taste.   Clarke looked up from her plate when she was done, to Anya who was sitting down on the bed next to her. 

“That was far better than those berries and lizards from yesterday” Clarke announced, finishing with a chuckle.

“Im glad, is there anything else you need before you sleep for the night?” Anya asked as she scooted closer to Clarke.

“I think im good, Thankyou” 

“Oh, your bed is ready too…if you would like some privacy I can string up a cloth around your bed…” Anya asked, hoping the girl would decline the curtain.

“I don’t think I will need it, Thankyou for letting me nap here today.  You have been very accommodating Anya”  Clarke thanked softly, Anya shuddered lightly at the way Clarke rolled her name off her tongue.

“You are welcome Clarke, now sleep.  You will have a big day tomorrow.  I have much to show and do with you” Anya said frankly

Clarke made her way to the platform raised to her hips height - furs piled on top – and flopped into the mass of furs and curled up.

Clarke blushed with the last addition… “Okay, are you going to sleep too?”

“Yes” Anya and Clarke laid down on their respective beds in unison

The little Omega cocooned herself in the furs saying “Goodnight Anya”

“Goodnight Clarke” it was dripping with husk, Clarke dismissed it as a very sleepy Anya.

****

Clarke tossed and turned in her sleep.  Waking Anya from her deep sleep – full of images of the giggling Clarke with a wide grin spread across her face.  Clarke moaned – not of pleasure.

“No” she whispered gutturally “you cant control me…you wont” she whimpered.  Now tossing her furs off her sweating body “get away from me.  I don’t want to be supressed…noooo”.

Anya jumped off the end of her bed and scooted around to the side of the distressed dreaming blonde’s bed; kneeling on the floor. “Clarke” she whispered and shook simultaneously

“Clarke!” a little louder

Clarkes eyes flew open, she sat up immediately looking around the room in concern.  Anya cupped the damp cheeks of the frightened girl, steadying her gaze – their eyes met.  The raw fear left the eyes of Clarke as Anya grounded her – protected her; she cares.

“It was just a dream, its okay, its okay” Anya whispered reassuringly.

The younger blonde fell into her protector’s – who was on the floor – arms that wrapped around her.  Whispering sweet and comforting words and reassurances into her ears.

“Im sorry” Clarke sniffed

“no no no, don’t be sorry Clarke” wrapping her arms tighter around the blonde, moving her into a position where she could raise her.

Anya picked Clarke up with ease.  Drawing a small gasp from the mouth of the petite Omega.  Anya setting the girl back down in her own bed and laying her on her side.  Anya sat on the edge of the bed – knowing better than to invite herself into Clarke’s bed – and resting one hand on her own knee and the other on Clarke’s shoulder.  Tracing down to her shoulder blade, drawing small circles and intricate patterns on her shoulder and its blade; at the same time chanting words of assurance in an attempt to coax the girl to sleep.  Sensing the girl relax, Anya stood and turned to leave.  A hand reached out with a faint whimper.

“Anya?” a tiny voice called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting intense over the next few chapters.


	4. Getting CLoser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is starting to let herself have feelings for Clarke, and gets well...caught for it.

“Anya?” a tiny voice called

“Yes…” Anya sauntered back to Clarke and dropped to her knees in front of the Omega’s face.

“Thankyou” she whispered “I’m sorry I woke you and-”

Anya cut her off “Shhhhh” she ushered “no being sorry, I already told you that.  Your mind plagues you with your fears; I wish to make you feel safe because you are…” she continued her soft words until the blonde’s chest rose and fall evenly signalling she was asleep. 

Anya decided to stay with the nightmare stricken girl – in case they came again…sure…thats why.  Laying out a fur from her own bed she laid on the floor to the side of the makeshift bed.

****

The sun rose in the morning with no more disturbances during the night.  Anya lay awake on the floor remembering the events of the night – the pure…raw fear that plagued the eyes and body of the girl.  The Alpha speculated what promoted these happenings…what had the girl been put through? 

It was that moment Anya vowed to protect her, at all costs.

The girl stirred – the shouts that rang thought TonDC signalled the return of the hunting party with the mornings food.

Anya stood and left the girls side to take care of her morning necessities: checking the closest guard posts, meeting with her counterparts to receive the news and pressing matters for the day.  Her mind still wandered to the sleeping beauty. 

Anya decided the girl may need her this morning…she is new after all.

“Clarke?” Anya asked “May I come in?”

A hesitant Clarke gave permission for Any to enter “Why did you ask if you could come in…its your tent anyway”

“I would not want to interrupt you or find you in a state you are not comfortable with-”

“Ohhhh, oh okay.  Thankyou for considering that…I think…” The blonde drew in a large nose-full of what Anya was carrying.  Needless to say it distracted her from her communications

“mmmmmmm” she moaned “please tell me that’s edible?”

Anya laughed at the distraction food brought to the now not so sleepy Clarke “of course” she said.  Handing the bowl to the girl.  It was full of things Clarke was not familiar with: various nuts and plants and a few chunks of meat.   

Once again their meal time was silent – apart from the crunching and slurps from the chalices full of some kind of tea.

“Anya?” Clarke enquired as she placed her plate on the small table next to her bed

Anya hummed in response, waiting for more words from the girl

“You mentioned we had many things to do today…what are they?”

Anya gulped down the last of her tea “well, we need to get your wounds re-dressed, get you something to wear, fit you out like one of us” Anya searched for emotion in the girls eyes – she found eagerness…but something else too.  She was soft.  She was gazing. 

Anya continued “many more things but they will come eventually – but first, we need to get you cleaned up!” Anya stood “come…come with me”

Anya ran a bath in the large stone tub.  The warm water was so inviting to Clarke, it looked and smelt amazing – she was so tempted to rip off her clothes and jump in.  She figured Anya wouldn’t be to impressed with that though.  So she waited.

“Alright, I will return with clothes soon – in the meantime, I suggest you clean your body…”  Clarke nods at Anya’s instruction.

Waiting until she heard the tent flap close to disrobe. 

Clarke pulled her tattered shirt over her head.  The white and pale blues smudged with blood and other stains.  Her jeans basically fell off – thanking Anya mentally for offering new clothes.  Ridding herself of all clothing and untying her messy hair she dipped a finger into the water.

Sliding in was a task…and a half.  Her muscles ached, her bones seemed to creak and her wounds stung.  She gave up and just flopped in, spilling a small amount of water around the sides she was pleased with the weightless sensation of a real bath.  There were no baths on the ark – this was heaven. 

“Well look at you, hmm” Clarke spun around to the familiar voice

“Anya!  Im naked!” she says quietly yet, with intent and fervour.

“Im sorry Clarke, I forgot your-”  Anya turned around to give the girl privacy; not until after she placed the clothes on the small stool near the tub.  “Our people are very open with this kind of thing, please forgive me” she said…a remorseful tone apparent.

Anya left that section of the tent and laid back against the head of her bed – sitting up.   Thinking about how there is a beautiful Omega not 12 strides from herself.  She could hear the water sloshing as the girl got out of the tub – thinking of how she could steal a glance at the body of the striking young girl.

The thoughts made her heart swell with love…and desire, well, it made its way to a lower region.  Making itself known with a twitch.  Anya looked down at her not so little problem and sighed as she pressed lightly on her growing hardness.  Letting out an embarrassingly loud groan of utter pleasure.

“Anya?...are you alright?”

Anya looked up startled “Um-yes-im fine”

Anya’s hand flew away from her trousers and she stood up – hoping to find a distraction for this distraction.  Just in time as a half dressed Clarke turned around the corner.

“Anya” Clarke spoke with an element of shyness “Can you help me?  Im having some…problems” finishing off with a slight chuckle

“Of course”

Anya stood the girl infront of her, tieing strips of cord and lacing pieces together until the girl looked fit to be a grounder.

“Aaaand done” Anya looked pleased at herself.  Her restraint was beginning to waver – remembering how indecent the girl was, with her breasts bound and wearing only leggings.  Oh how in that moment she wanted to pick her up and-

“Anya…you’re staring” Clarke waved her hand in front of Anya’s eyes – trying to snap her out of this trance-llike state.  Anya’s eyes snapped to look at a astonishingly unoffended Clarke.  Both of them blushing deeply.

“I-im so sorry…my apologies” Anya choked out “You…you are very beautiful ” trying to salvage her horrible position “Any Alpha would be lucky to have you claim them, or to claim you for themselves”

“It’s fine Anya, thank you for helping me out”

“My pleasure” Anya smirked

***thump***

Clarke slapped Anya’s shoulder quite solidly.   Anya zoned out – expecting a barrage more – but noticed a giggling and cackling Clarke.   Anya was thankful – this Omega was a little more hands on than she thought – that she wasn’t out of line.  The little blonde seemed to enjoy Anya’s humour; Anya wondered if this now relaxed Clarke would accept her one day…as her mate.   She thoroughly enjoyed the visual in front of her.  The blushing blonde still laughing softly at the somewhat stunned older woman. 

“Alright, alright you got me” Anya agreed “we have much to do today – there will be plenty of time for silliness later” Anya didn’t smirk this time, Clarke did

Anya wanders the small village with Clarke for most of the morning.  Introducing her to the villagers – showing her where she can do to get certain things.  Dropping into Nyko’s for the supplies to re-dress the wounds.  Clarke is dying – not literally but all the walking and attempting to remember names was exhausting her.

Anya sees an opportunity – and seizes it.

Walking behind Clarke.  Anya reaches down and picks Clarke up with both arms.  Earning a gasp, then the tired head of the little Omega resting in the crook of her neck. 

“Clarke…if you don’t mind id like to tend to your wounds…” Anya whispered

“That will do just fine” Clarke approved

 

Striding into the tent Anya laid Clarke down on the furs covering the larger bed – removing the oils and other medical supplies from the pouches in her coat.  Then sitting down next to Clarke.

“Clarke…im sorry to ask but can you remove your clothing”

“Don’t be sorry silly”  Clarke cupped the older woman’s cheek “I don’t mind, but im afraid I will need some help…this clothing is very…tricky”

Anya was more than happy to oblige.  Pulling the tunic over Clarkes head gently and untieing her trousers and other bits and pieces holding the outfit together.

“Maybe we can fit you out in some more…simple clothing…hmm”

“I would appreciate that…especially being able to remove my own clothing” Clarke giggled

“This shouldn’t take long”

 

Anya got up and placed herself in the middle of the bed; beside Clarke’s left hip and got to work.  Massaging the pastes into the soft and supple skin.  Earning the occasional groan of pain which Anya attempted soothing with reassuring words – it was obvious that the wounds have not healed completely yet.  Clarke is still tender.  Anya wrapped the now significantly smaller wounds in bandages, careful not to allow her hands to roam to new territory.  Anya enjoyed this closeness, how vulnerable the girl was to her.  Yet she was relaxed, pliant under her touch.

“Anya…are you alright?”

Anya realised she had become tense.  The heat rose up and down her body; the arousal between her legs – courtesy of the closeness - became very apparent.  Stretching her own leggings and ties.

“A-anya” Clarke said softly “if you need some…time…I cant leave…”

“Its quite alright…” Anya countered, breathing deeply trying to calm herself “it can wait…what cant is your hair…I forgot but I arranged for Lexa to do your hair today”

“Oh, it would be nice to not have a birds nest for hair” Anya let out a breathy laugh at this new and unusual sense of humour

“You truly are a wonder Clarke – I don’t know how I put up with you”

Clarke couldn’t help herself “If you don’t mind me saying, it seems like you more than tolerate me Anya” Motioning to Anya’s crotch – giggling - yet being respectful and not looking…well maybe sneaking a peak at the bulge that is still growing under her gaze.

Clarke stood and started putting herself back together, still needing help from Anya to tie herself together

“Ummmm, I need your help again” Turning around to face Anya.  That was a mistake…maybe not…  Clarke was met with two pools of lust and restraint.  Anya was exercising her self-control to the max in this moment. 

Anya huffed, but not in annoyance…it was something else “Of course, turn around.”

Anya fixed the young blonde up.  It was time for Clarkes ‘hair appointment’.  Anya led the little Omega through the now crowded town, crossed a small log bridge across a small stream and into Lexa’s hut.  Without bothering to ask for permission to enter – bad choice.

Lexa was walking around in her boots, a pair of clad shorts that went to her knee, fraying at the ends and just her chest bindings…much like a tank top without straps and finishing just where the sternum ends. 

“Anya”

“Lexa”

The two women greeted eachother, not apathetically but formally.  A touch of tension.

Anya wasn’t fased…but the little Omega was – she spun around and faced the door.  Anya had forgotten the girls customs…

“Clarke, Lexa will take care of you for the rest of the afternoon…I am needed elsewhere” Anya stated blankly.  Lending a short sincere smile to the Omega and ‘dagger eyes’ saying you better behave towards the Alpha.

Clarke notices Anya’s cheeks are flushed and her body is very strained…Clark wonders whats wrong.

“Wow, much tension…did you two have a fight?”  Clarke says worriedly

Lexa motions for Clarke to sit on her bed…it wasn’t as big as Anya’s…though it was piled with furs “Not a fight, its an Alpha thing…” she trailed off as she sat behind the young Omega and began to brush the knots out of her hair.

“Could you tell me…I don’t know a whole lot about Alphas…never met one and recognised it…” Clarke says ashamedly

“Clarke…you are one of out few omegas…we have 12….10 are mated and there are 14 unmated Alphas”  Checking for a reaction from Clarke, not seeing any hesitation she continues “things are very…tight around here you could say…”

“Have you noticed how Anya looks at you?” Lexa questions, a hint of remorse in her tone

“What do you mean?”

“Anya cares for you…she has told me much about your situation”  Clarke pulls her hair away from Lexa and spins to face her

“Your suppressants and all that I mean…she knows there will be a frenzy among the Alphas when you go into heat…she wants you to be safe.  You could say she feels very protective of you…she is also very ‘affectionate’ if you get where im going…” Lexas tone saying she is a touch blue about the situation.

“Oh….i have noticed she is very…affectionate…it seems that I have quite an influence on her body…it’s actually a little embarrassing for me…” Clarke looked down to her hands “I don’t know what to do…like I have my imagination and all that…but I don’t know if she wants me and all that and I don’t know if the is the Alpha im destined for and-” Cut off by a hand to her shoulder and another pulling her chin up

“Clarke, let me put it this way” She stops and locks eyes with the young Omega “One, Anya likes you, like a lot and that is why she is being protective and warning me to be good and all that.  Don’t tell her I told you all this though.  Now we better get your hair donr otherwise I will be in trouble.” Lexa huffs

Clarke spins in place and gives Lexa free range of her hair.  Pulling together a similar style to Anya.  A braid down the middle to the crown of her head.  Two braids running up the sides to meet it and then letting the rest of Clarke’s sun kissed hair fall down her back with a few stray braids.  Then giving her shoulder a slap.

“Go on, Anya will be looking for you.  Also…something else…you know what rut is…don’t you?” Lexa asked as she led Clarke to her tent flap.

“Yes…”

“You should know that Anya’s is due soon…so keep your nose open and eyes peeled…make choices that make you happy” Anya explained as she opened the tents door

“Thankyou Lexa…you have been much more helpful than I expected” She replied with a smile.  Then heading off in the direction of Anya’s tent.

Clarke made her way back to Anya’s tent – making a mental note of the path.   Clarke is met with a new smell as she approaches Anya’s tent…it’s nice but different.

“Anya?” Clarke pushed through the tent flap and is met with a strong musk.  And searches for anya in the tent – she isn’t there.  Noticing the curtains closed around her bed and the penny finally drops.   Anya, Rut, Soon… oh my god…now!

“Oh fuck” Clarke curses under her breath.  Turning around to leave the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of you want to see more about the other Omegas - dont worry that will come soon!


	5. Over-protective much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya hets a little overprotective of her little Omega

“Oh fuck” Clarke curses under her breath.  Turning around to leave the tent.

Anya opens the curtain section facing Clarke – making an attempt at making herself decent.  Clarke wanted none of it.  Leaving the tent a little too quickly.

Clarke obviously wasn’t quest enough “Clarke?” Anya groaned – her hands flying away from her pulsing member.  Realising the little girl was no longer there she decided to finish up…

Clarke could not believe what she just smelt…heard.   She needed time alone, Clarke was sure it would be awkward now.  She was positive.

Anya found Clarke just before nightfall; just before dinner.  Clarke was perched up on their rock, watching children play in the field, mothers calling them in; one by one until there were none left.  It was just Clarke, the trees and the whispering wind.  Then another whisper was introduced into the mix. 

“Clarke” Anya tended “It’s time for dinner…I’d like you to join your people tonight”

Clarke’s mind rolls the way Anya spoke her name.  Losing her concentration momentarily “Okay, thankyou” she parries rather nonchalantly as she tried to keep her cool

Dinner goes off without a hitch…well…almost.  Anya had to sit with the generals and discuss business.  Lexa took Clarke in for the evening…while Anya was pre-occupied.  Anya stole glances at the little Omega through the evening to ensure her safety.  She was surrounded by unmated Alphas. 

That wouldn’t be a problem…right??  WRONG!

Alpha’s have begun to notice that there is a shiny new Omega in town – all of them wanting to stake a claim.  Clarke had met the majority of them by the time Anya had had enough.  She stormed through the crowd around the fire and snatched Clarke up into her arms and away from other Alphas. 

Her inner Alpha growling at the thought of another Alpha staking a claim and taking her little Omega away.  Anya thought she had done well to supress her rut until this point.  Always priding herself at her self control – a rare trait for an unmated alpha.  Very rare.

“Anya!  Let me go – what is wrong with you?” She hissed, Anya’s musk filling her nose.  It was wonderful…though Clarke could not appreciate its enticing qualities in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter - having trouble putting my ideas into words and study for finals at the same time.
> 
> Feel free to help me out with things you would like to see.   
> Or even send me prompts at secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com


	6. Well This Is Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some things happen and Anya thinks there might be a chance that Clarke wants Anya more than she is letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has a spur of the moment and decided to upload once again tonight.
> 
> As always, tell me what you think.

(sorry for the short chapter – I have been having a bit of writers block actually…)

“Anya!  Let me go – what is wrong with you?” She hissed, Anya’s musk filling her nose.  It was wonderful…though Clarke could not appreciate its enticing qualities in that moment.

Anya finally put the enraged little omega down in the entry way of their tent.  Clarke making her anger at the situation very clearly.

“Im sorry Cla-” Anya started

“What the fuck was that! You don’t own me you cant just drag me away from people like that!  I know you are a little hormonal right now but that does not mean you can do as you see fit with me!” Clarke trailed off…thinking there might be more to this than just a hormonal Anya.

“Clarke” Anya began – trying to figure out this ‘hormonal’ word that Clarke used…she decided she would ask Octavia later… “You were completely surrounded by other Alpha’s…and some Betas but they don’t matter.  It’s the Alphas Clarke.  Clarke…I couldn’t protect you…some of them were getting hyped up, and I worry about you.  I worry about what will happen when-”

Clarke’s anger subsided; replaced by curiosity.  Was this Anya trying to stake a claim?  Was this Anya trying to say something?

“My meds loose their effectiveness…is that it?”  Clarke clarified

“Yes, have seen the other Omegas after the suppressants wore off…it was a frenzy.”  Anya wondered “Clarke?  Tomorrow…can I take you to see our other unmated Omega?  I want you to be prepared…I wish…” Anya couldn’t find the right words – she didn’t want to step out of line, she turned her head to her feet “I just want you to not be scared or get hurt in your first full heat”  Anya paused  “I have seen things Clarke…things I never wish you to see or experience…”

Clarke was looking at Anya’s face, so full of worry it almost engulfed her.  She wasn’t sure but this was very uncharacteristic of an Alpha.  Alphas were supposed to be unfazed by anything, cutt-throat kind of people.

“Anya, if it makes you feel better, I will.  Okay?  I would be happy for you to take me to see the other Omega….”

“Octavia…her name is Octavia” Anya said softly  “She came down just like you”

Clarke reached up to Anya’s chin that was tucked in.  Pulling her chin to pull her eyes away from the ground.

“I will let you take me to her…okay” Clarke assured

Clarke was stunned at the turn of events.  Anya – the big bad Alpha reduced to a mess because she is worried about a little Omega.  And herself, having to reassure Anya.  The tables turned for a brief moment.  Anya stiffened to her usual self after taking a few seconds to take in Clarke’s assurance.

“Thankyou” Anya nodded

Clarke decided not to return to the fire and the people that night.  Not wanting another outburst from Anya…she didn’t want her to worry…   Instead she said her goodnights to Anya who returned to the feast and then slipped into her bed.   Anya wasn’t surprised Clarke retired at that point – even she was a little tired herself.  Anya waited until she was sure Clarke would be asleep to leave the village centre; though she was not prepared for what she saw when she peered through the small gap in the tent flap of the tent they shared…

Clarke was sitting in the middle of Anya’s bed.  In only a shirt and a pair of little shorts that fitted loosely on her hips…but doing nothing.  She was absorbing Anya.  Clarke found Anya’s much so attractive – She couldn’t help herself. 

Anya decided she wasn’t prepared for any conversation that would follow her finding Clarke like this.  So she left – busying herself with doing one last perimeter check and having a brief conversation to Lexa about Clarke.  Then returning to the tent; to find Clarke in her own bed fast asleep.  The visual made Anya hum in content – a giggle escaping her lips when she noticed Clarke had stolen a jarrah shaded deer pelt from her bed.

Anya retired with just a single fur – thinking she would have to go hunting…not for food but a prize for the Omega.  Maybe there was another way to settle the lack of body heat problem…

The morning couldn’t come quick enough for Anya – the one fur variance made the cold just annoying enough to keep sleep at bay.  Clarke stirred; a little whimper escaping her lips.  Anya turned and faced the sleeping Omega, only to be met with a visual that was simply stunning. 

Clarkes back arched, both arms above her head gripping onto her pillow.  Another moan slipped through her lips met with a buck of her hips.  Anya was definitely intrigued now.  A very light sheen of perspiration lined the girls forehead.

“A-anyaa” the blonde whined quietly following with another extended groan.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next hmmmmm


	7. Its Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fair bit happens today - Clarke and Octavia spend some time together discussing vital knowledge for Omegas.   
> Clarke puts it to use pretty quickly.

Anya was caught off guard – not the first time with this girl – at the Omega’s actions.  She had heard of people having sex dreams, but seeing this little Omega have one…about her.  That was exquisite, Anya was pleased.  Hoping the girl would have the same feelings as she woke.

The sleeping girls body relaxed as she let out one last little whimper and settled with a huff.  Anya decided it was best for the girl to eat in the tent this morning.  Anya left a plate of bread, some fruits and some little berries for the still sleeping girl.  Placed it on the table near the girls bed and left to eat with the generals.  And to find Octavia – she needed to get Clarke and Octavia to talk.

Anya sat at the tables with other generals and warriors.  Her mind kept tracing back to the visual of Clarke.  It was totally unexpected but…definitely not a bad thing she thought. 

Anya finished up her meal, stealing a glance at Octavia leaving the central fire pit.

“Octavia!” She called

Octavia spun towards Anya’s voice.  “Anya?  What may I owe this pleasure to?” a small smirk emerging on Octavia’s face

Octavia ushered Anya towards her tent - seeing Anya’s worried face knowing this needed more privacy that their usual chats.

Anya cut to the chase, this was urgent “You are aware of Clarke’s…status?  Yes?”

“Ummm, yeah.  She is like me.” Octavia agreed as she opened the tent flap.

“Her suppressants are nearing the end of their…well lets just say her suppressants are beginning to not work…I need you to talk to her.  She has never had a heat before and she has been on suppressants for seven years”

“Geez, that’s going to be rough on her!” The penny dropped for Octavia as memories flooded back “You don’t want what happened to me to happen to her…yes?”

“No Omega deserves to be like that in their heat-” Anya’s face saddened “no one-”

Octavia cut her off “I will talk to her.  There will be no problem about that.  Though what are you going to do about her heat.  You can barely resist her and she isn’t even in heat.  You don’t think none of us have noticed your little…stirrings.   The way you look at her.  We are happy for you, you found a girl – now don’t worry.  I will go and find her while you…do whatever you have to do today.  I will return her to the tent or you when I am satisfied she is prepared.  Okay”  Anya’s eyes eased of tension, Clarke was in good hands. 

Octavia had always been a trustworthy human – from the day she fell from the sky.  The day she earned her sword.  The day she emerged from her tent, hair strung up and spoofed with braids.  She was born for the ground. 

Anya left Octavia’s tent – assured of Clarke’s safety – and headed for the training grounds to work out the tension she had accrued from the events of the last few days.  It was moving so fast. 

Octavia however, made her way straight to Anya’s tent.

“Clarke” she called as she entered the tent.  Her question answered as she was a still sleepy Clarke – with wide eyes – on Anyas bed with her plate of food.  Just finishing the last few red berries.

“Octavia, my name is Octavia” she assured, in the softest most friendly voice she could handle “Anya sent for me, she wants us to talk about some things that are bothering both of you”

Clarke was still a little lost for words.  Octavia dressed in tight ripped and scuffed jeans a distressed jacket and a sword sheath around her back.  She couldn’t believe that Octavia was an Omega; if Clarke didn’t know any better she would assume she was an Alpha. 

Clarke struggled to for words – courtesy of the intrusion and only being awake for about 10 minutes

“Ummm…yes” regaining her composure “yes, im sorry.  Im still a little you know, out of it”

Octavia chuckled “Its fine, I remember feeling like that for a while.  Im just here to tell you what you need to know and answer your questions.  I will leave you to get dressed.”  Octavia offered a small smile.  “I will be waiting outside when you are ready to go”

Clarke quickly dressed.  The winter days were shorter and the sun was already very high in the sky.

Clarke strode out of the tent in her own grounder themed clothing.  Gave a nod to Octavia and they walked into the forest, following a path in silence until they reached a piece of metal with large leaves wrapped around its base.

“We are here” Octavia announced

“huh?”

Octavia spun a metal wheel jutting out of the ground and opening a door then disappearing in.

Clarke assumed and followed suit.  Climbing down the latter just as Octavia did.  Turning around light filled the room as Octavia burned small candles throughout the small bunker.  It had to be about half the size of Anya’s tent.  Still big.

Octavia was situated on one of 5 beds; 4 singles and a double bed.

“Whats this?” Clarke enquired, walking towards Octavia and scanning the room.

Octavia possessed a small smile “This is where I come for my heats” patting a space of bed beside her.  Clarke and Octavia sat on the bed like teenage girl at a sleepover…though the atmosphere was much more…not serious but subdued. 

“The bunker seals your scent in…the Alphas can’t smell you…that’s…”

“Genius” Octavia offered with a small giggle “I’d like you to come here when you are in heat…that is unless you choose to be mated that is”

Clarke’s eyes met Octavia’s “Octavia I have never had a heat before…I don’t know how to handle it…let alone choose a mate” she sighed

“Clarke, heats are very intense.  I find them very draining, I sleep very long hours after it passes.  Clarke, im going to very real with you – I know you are scared, you don’t know what to expect.  That’s what im here for”

Clarke nodded – a sense of comfortability coming over her with Octavia’s frankness “How do I know its happening…or coming? ”

Octavia nodded “You will know, trust me…but your belly starts to twitch a few hours before and your core heats up.  And obviously you become very aroused…you can’t concentrate for long periods of time.  Pleasure and ultimately release relives you for about an hour.  But your body will only be craving one thing, an Alpha to fuck, bite you and knot you.” She paused to see a startled look on Clarkes face. 

Instinctively Octavia moves towards Clarke and grabs her hands; holding them in hers.  “Clarke it is alright.  Im just trying to prepare you.  Like I said.  Its super intense” 

Clarke nods, knowing she needs to hear this “Yes, keep going.  Im just trying to take it all in.”

“Alright then”  Octavia kept hold of Clarkes hands “I should also have you know that you shouldn’t worry.  Anya seems to be quite fond of you…your needs should be taken care of…that is if you choose her.  Is that something that you want”

“I like Anya…a lot…im being childish but im afraid…” Clarke trails off, not knowing how to say what she wishes

“You want to have a heat first…then be hers on your next.  Yes?”

“Yeah, howd-”

“That’s how I felt” Octavia shot a short chuckle “Though I haven’t met my Alpha yet…so I still come here”

“Octavia, Anya said she doesn’t want me to experience what you did…I understand if you don’t wana-”

“Shhhh.  Its alright” Octavia ushered “I was unprepared, I had been on suppressants for 3 years and it hit me very hard…I was surrounded by Alphas.  There was a frenzy among them.  I ran into the forest where I founf this place.  I offer it up to all our Omegas when they don’t want to be in town for their heats for whatever reason.”  Octavia paused “That’s it.”

Clarke was stunned at Octavia’s open-ness. “Wow…I think im prepared...though.  I hope.  Thankyou for this.  I will come here if I need – but I hope I don’t have to come here.  I couldn’t imagine being down here for 3 days.  Alone…”

“It isn’t as bad as it sounds…I have food stacked in the boxes” Octavia motions to a corner with boxes stacked to the ceiling “and…things to help you” pointing to a set of drawers

“Huh…ooohhhhhh” Clarke blushes

Octavia giggles “You will be fine, there is no shame in pleasure Clarke…I have noticed that our people do not take shame in being heard.  Something that the ground is far different from the Ark in, isn’t it?”

“Definitely” Clarke’s blush still tomato red

With that they both left.  Making small talk; mostly about life on the ark.  Their stories very similar.  They both feel this could be a fulfilling friendship.  Octavia dropped Clarke at Anya’s tent.  Bidding each other a goodbye with a hug and a wave as they went their separate ways.

Clarke walked through the tent door to see a smiling Anya “Good afternoon Clarke, did you have a good morning?  …It looks like I might lose you to Octavia often”

“Octavia is pretty cool, she was a big help.” Clarke said, taking her jacket off and dropping it flat on her bed  “Im more prepared now…but I do wonder”  she proposed, striding to the table and pouring a cup of water.

“You wonder about what?”

“…being mated…” Clarke blushed and turned from Anya’s gaze “Sorry, I shouldn’t…not with your” motioning to Anya’s crotch “you know, current situation and all that”

Anya blushed too, knowing a talk as such may stir her inner Alpha she deferred…hoping to come back to it later “I am an open book Clarke”  Anya stood and strode to Clarke’s side where Clarke turned to face her.  “…though I would love to educate you I have to go and make some rounds…”  Leaning down and kissing Clarkes forehead lightly while cupping her cheek with her right hand and the other on the small of her back.  Their bodies with only a slither of air between them.

“I-it is fine, I understand you are a very busy woman” Clarke blushed at Anya’s sudden forwardness.  Clarke knew Anya’s was drawn to her but this time Anya was choosing to be close. 

“Thank-you Clarke, I will be back before sun-down” Anya left the tent with a smirk on her face.  The redness still dominating Clarkes cheeks.

Clarkes blush deepened as she thought about all their encounters…the ones that dripped with sexual tension.  She looked at her feet, the room seemed to be getting rather warm despite the cool winter afternoon air.

There Clarke was, leaning back against the table.  Basking in the memory of that kiss, how Anya’s lips felt on her forehead and her rough hands on her cheek.  Clarkes abdominals twitched once, and then again.

_Its hot in here…but its winter_

_I’m twitching…and oh god…oh god…god no_


	8. I Cant Do This On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke...well...you will see.
> 
> We see a soft side of Octavia and Anya too.

(NOTE: I thought it would be good to explain to you guys that in this AU Alpha’s have an element of control)

There Clarke was, leaning back against the table.  Basking in the memory of that kiss, how Anya’s lips felt on her forehead and her rough hands on her cheek.  Clarkes abdominals twitched once, and then again.

_Its hot in here…but its winter_

_I’m twitching…and oh god…oh god_

Clarke let out a low groan.

“This cannot happen now!” She cursed herself “Control yourself!”

Clarke steadied herself and walked towards the tent flap and opened it. Hoping to get some help...

‘I cant go to lexa…Anya’s well I don’t even want to think about that right now…Octavia’ as if Octavia hears her silent pleas their eyes locked.

Octavia was heading back from helping prepare lunch for the warriors when she saw a flushed Clarke in the doorway of the tent.  Looking frantic and uncomfortable.  The penny dropped as they exchanged silent words.  Octavia ran towards Clarke as her knees buckled – Catching her as her knees hit the ground.

“Octaviaa, this is it…isn’t it” the flushed omega asked wearily.

“Yes” Octavia swooped Clarke up into her arms and laid her on Anyas bed.   Pulling herself up to the top of the large bed next to Clarke, she ushered her into her arms.

The two omegas lay on the bed.  Clarke laying between Octavia’s legs.  Octavia cradling the scared girls head on her belly; gently stroking her hair away from her face.   Ushering words of reassurance.

“O, it hurts so bad” Clarke whined

“Remember what I said Clarke, you need release.  Do not be shy” planting a small kiss on the top of Clarke’s head.  “It will only get worse if you leave it be”

Clarkes mind filled with the need to be satiated was unable to form a worded response.  She listened to her body, placing her hand between her legs and bucked softly at the smallest amount of friction.  She was far too out of it to be embarrassed.  She needed this.  The stimulation – even through her clothing – was intense.  Her first orgasm rolling though her body…slowly pulling her apart and putting her back together again as she came down from her high.  Still in the reassuring and protective arms of her new friend.

A small group of alphas began to form near the entrance of the tent.  Occasional growls and snarls roaring from the mouths of the tantalised Alphas. 

Octavia threatened them from the bed, not daring to leave Clarke’s side.

*******

“Anya, your tent…” a general spoke softly

Anya turned her head quickly.  She knew, she just knew.  Bolting towards the small gathering

Anya threatened the lives of each and every Alpha as she pushed them away from her tent, from her Omega.  None of them happy about this development; all knowing it better to leave.  Anya was by far one of the strongest Alpha’s in the village.

Bursting through her tent she saw a writhing Clarke in the arms of Octavia. 

Clarke’s face was flushed bright red, her shirt was soaked in sweat and she was whimpering courtesy of both her arousal and her need for Anya.  A need she hasn’t voiced yet.  

Her face softened at the worried and scared expression of Clarke and the soft nature of Octavia.  Who knew it best to remove Clarke from her embrace and leave the two of them.

“Thank you Octavia” Anya said “You are good to hear”

Octavia left with a nod.

Anya’s gaze returned to the bucking and squirming Omega that was sprawled out on her bed.  The sight pleased her inner alpha; she hummed in response.  Clarke was basking in the musk that Anya’s rut was producing.  Her back arched as Anya slowly strode towards her. 

“Clarke” She whispered as she sat on the bed next to the little Omega “How long have you been on suppressants?” ripping her denim-leather combo jacket off her shoulders and her jacket; letting them fall in a puddle on the floor.  It is followed quickly by her shirt and her over-layer leggings.  Leaving her in only her chest bindings and a pair of light leggings that reach halfway down her muscular thighs.

“seven…seven years” Clarke shivered

Anya’s eyes widened – not expecting such a large number “that is too long…im sorry Clarke; we would have never let this happen”

Anya slid down onto her bed holding the girl from behind.  Trying to soothe her.  Giving the twitching omega as much contact as she can – without losing control herself  “heats aren’t usually so…animalistic…not like this”

Anya pulled Clarke closer – earning a contented moan from the Omega.  Anya knew her own arousal would begin to make itself known soon too.

“A-anyaa pleease” Clarke pleaded, pushing her hips into Anya’s  “I neeeed you”  whining softly

“No Clarke” Anya declares sternly “I will not take you like this” Every cell in her body knowing se wanted to mate the Omega – her mind telling her differently.

“please Anya – it hurts…”

Clarke groans

“Clarke…” she says softer this time “you are definitely not thinking clearly right now…I am more than willing to stay with you, protect you, comfort you but I will wait for you to give yourself to me when you are not clouded by your body’s call” placing a small kiss on the girls shoulder.  

Her inner Alpha screaming to give into the Omegas demands.  Her mind telling her she will be rewarded greatly for waiting for a clear-minded Clarke.  Once again.

“Clarke, I will be back, stay here.  Please don’t leave”  Anya removes herself from the blondes side – pulling on a long overcoat and trousers.  The loss of contact is devastating for the little Omega – emptiness spilling into the pit of her stomach.   A small sob escapes the girls lips.   Anya’s heart screams – she gives in a little; moving to the side of the girl and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Anya quitted the tent and went to fetch Octavia from the central fire as dinner was served.

“Octavia, she is getting really bad…but I don’t want to leave her”

Octavia motioned for Anya to elaborate

“Even leaving her to come here she started crying a little…she is so fragile…I haven’t seen this before” Anya continued to speak of Clarke for a few minutes until Octavia’s eyes grew wide and she spun Anya around.

One of the younger Alphas – about Clarke’s age (20) – was moving to open the flap of Anya’s tent.  Anya turned on her heel and bolted to the aid of her helpless Omega.   Anya pulling the insolent man from the opening of her tent wracked his head backwards – causing him to fall to the ground. The scuffle – a fight for supremacy – death match.  The young Alphas longing for an omega clouded his perception of his abilities.  It was his downfall.  The first Alpha she ruined to keep Clarke safe.  Anya came out of it with only a few bruises that were yet to appear.  The other Alpha came out of it alive…though he would never walk right again. 

A crowd appeared.  Eyes flickering between the wounded Alpha and Anya.  Anya took this opportunity to make an announcement – a very simple one.

“ _Jomp em op en u jomp em ai op_ ” (think I got that right?) Anya’s face was stone cold, her fists curled and her body’s muscles flexing.

She retired to her tent – satisfied with the nods she received from the other Alphas.  They dared not to challenge Anya after her display of dominance and superiority.   She was _the_ Alpha.

Anya’s face softened upon seeing Clarke.  Still sprawled out on her bed.  Though Anya wasn’t surprised – Clarke had given up trying to supress her needs – at the Omegas current position. 

Clarke was panting, eyes fluttering open and closed, a sheen of sweat covering her now naked body and her hand at the junction of her thighs – working circles into her clit.  She was in ecstasy. 

She was also unaware of the Alpha’s presence. 

Anya was completely taken by the sight.  She had only imagined such things – now she was seeing it, smelling it and hearing it.  Clarkes scent was incredible and her moans were heavenly.  The older blonde had respect for the girl, refusing to leave the girl to her own devices – she was exhausted.

A loud moan came from the girls lips as their eyes locked – Clarke falling over the edge.  Feet flexing,  hips bucking and her chest heaving.  Anya saw the raw lust in the younger woman’s eyes as she shed her coat and shucked off her pants.  Assuming her previous position with the young Omega; still coming down from her high.  Her breathing was laboured; she was shattered.  Though the contact was met with a small huff of content and a nudge.  There was no doubt about the fact that this was going to be a long and hard heat for the both of them.

It hurt Anya to see the girl in such a mess and not being able to do anything about it.  She wasn’t sure the girl wanted her like that anyway...or the things that came with it.  Anya knew that if she mated Clarke she would be permanently hers…she wasn’t sure Clarke was ready for that

Anya swung her arm over the girls belly.  Instinctively, Clarke turned to the older woman and snuggled into her; basking in her sent as she drew in a deep breath.  Anya’s arms tightening ever so slightly

“thankyou” Clarke whispered “…for not making me do this on my own…I need you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna drag this out for you guys XD


	9. Reassurance

“thankyou” Clarke whispered “…for not making me do this on my own…I need you”

“Clarke, I will protect you at all costs” Anya ran her fingers in circles on the girls back “you will get through this.  Heats only last a few days.  You will become yourself again soon”

“You think im weak…” Clarke choked  “Because of what I am”

“No, no no no Clarke.  I have seen your strength, being an Omega is not weakness.  You are not weak.  It is beauty.  What you are right now is gorgeous – though you are exhausted.  Heat is a beautiful thing between mates Clarke” Anya soothed “You have done so well so far” planting a kiss on the Omegas forehead “you will find that heat will become more bearable once you have a mate; but you must choose…it is a life-long bond.  Unbreakable by anything but death.”

Anya’s tenderness and care for her was so arousing for the little omega.  She had always pictured all alphas as rough and senseless.  Anya wasn’t.  A pool of arousal beginning to re-form in the pit of her belly. 

“Clarke I-I dont know how long I can stand this without putting you in danger”  It hurt Anya to say this; though it would hurt Clarke more if she didn’t do something “I can’t stay with you…not for much longer”

Anya’s erection pressing firmly against the material of her pants – it was painful.  Anya wanted nothing more than to claim Clarke as her own – and make herself Clarke’s too.  She had to be sure Clarke wasn’t just after temporary relief.

Clarke whimpered, pushing herself closer to Anya – those were the words she chose, actions.

“Its okay” Anya assures softly

 Clarke couldn’t bear the thought of Anya leaving her – she felt the attraction towards the older woman.  She knew it was true.  Her thoughts ran.  Maybe Anya didn’t want her... the thought lingered and it hurt.   All over.   She sunk…she slept…totally unprepared for what awaited her when she woke.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend on uploading the next chapter - its pretty heavy - in a few hours.


	10. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Clarke are faced with biiiig decisions.

Clarke woke to silence.  No hustle and bustle from town…no sweet smells.   No Anya.  Clarke was not in Anya’s tent.  She wasn’t in a tent to start with.  She recognised the absence of natural light.  She noticed the slightly stale smell of the room accentuated by its thick concrete and steel walls.  She was in the bunker.  Alone and cold.  Abandoned – her heart shivered while her body basked in the warmth of her heat and courtesy of the candles.

It was in this moment the little omega realised how much she wanted _her_ alpha.  She needed Anya.

The fragile little omega had been punched in the stomach – if Anya didn’t want her she could have just said so.   Not pretend to care – only to shove her in a box for a few days. 

Anya…

Clarkes heart sank – the distance ruined her.  Going from curled up in the embrace of Anya to a bed – much the same as the villages – that was confined in a metal cage.  Here she was in a metal box away from all who mattered to her.  They put her there.   Anya put her here.

It got worse.  Her arousal still betrayed her.  Her body calling for pleasure and release – for Anya - when all she could feel in that moment was pain.   Her heart was beating in time with her throbbing centre.   Her body called out louder. 

Her inner Omega called out for Anya in vain; kniwing there would be no reply.

Clarke knew she would be like this for at least another day or two.  Confined.   Alone.  Without her Alpha.  She hated this.

Clarke refused to let Anya crawl back into her mind.  Clarke occupied herself.  Pleasure.  Pleasure is the only way she could stop the hurt.  Clarke felt it was wrong.  But her centre started to clench and begin to hurt again.  After only 20 minuted of breathing exercises it was almost unbearable.

She stood and walked towards the cabinet that Octavia directed her to – if she ever needed _relieving_.   Clarke took one more step and opened the drawer and took only what she needed;  a small bullet shaped grounder version of a vibrator.  Her need plagued her for the next two days...the ache only subsiding for an hour or so after being fulfilled.    

Her body covered in sweat and her own liquids.  It disgusted her – that she took advantage of this bunker.  She hated reliving her ache – it was all in vain. 

She still craved Anya yet, her mind knew this meant something.   Anya didn’t want her…not in the way that she wanted Anya...

********

Anya sat in her tent.  Clarke’s scent still dominating the space around her.   The omegas imprint in the bed, heart and mind still lingered.

It tormented her.  

She hated what she did.  She could only imagine waking up in Clarke’s situation.  Her heart screamed and her inner Alpha scolded her for being so rough…so cold.

In this moment she doesn’t fully understand why she did it…she didn’t want to hurt the girl.  Though she seemed almost certain that her actions had done exactly that.

********

Days passed.   It was three days after Clarkes heat started.  Both women still brooding.

Clarke spent her days reliving her biological urges and eating.  That was all that existed for her. 

Anya spent her days absentmindedly training out her frustration with herself.  Both praying for and dreading the day the Omega would return. 

They both spent their nights thinking of the other.  Anya welcomed thoughts of the younger girl...anything to see her happy…their first ride and the red cheeks that followed the girls discovery of a certain protrusion.  These thoughts put her to sleep. 

While Clarke was a very different case.   She resented her thoughts of Anya.  She didn’t hate Anya as much as she did herself.  She scolded herself for thinking Anya would have her.

Though Clarke was met with a small mercy the next morning when she woke up.  Her heat was over.  Her body tired and aching – it was quite the ordeal.  Her skin and the air around her still smelt like her heat.

Though now Clarke had to make a decision for herself.  Go back to the village or not.

********

It was now the evening of the fifth day after Anya had to carry Clarke to the bunker.  Lay her down in the bed and walk away…and then close the hatch.   Anya grew very worried.  The longest an Omega’s heat should ever last is 3 days; 4 days at the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to start showing more of the other characters and introduce some new ones that havent been mentioned yet... also gonna try and pair Octavia with someone and Lexa too!
> 
> So lemme know what you wanna see or dont wanna see. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya decides it is time for Clarke to come back...but Octavia goes in her place - Discovering a heart-breaking sight.

Though now Clarke had to make a decision for herself.  Go back to the village or not.

Was she acting like a child or respecting her hurting heart…

********

Anya sat down for the sundown meal.  She didn’t like the way it felt to eat her meals without the little omega.  It was now the evening of the fifth day after Anya had to carry Clarke to the bunker.  Lay her down in the bed and walk away…and then close the hatch.   Anya grew very worried.  The longest an Omega’s heat should ever last is 3 days; 4 days at the most.  This was not normal.

It had never occurred to Anya that this may have to do with her actions…what she did and didn’t do.

Anya stood – her plate of food empty.  Walking towards her tent a familiar black braid caught her eye.  An idea was born

“Octavia?” Anya called

“Anya.” Octavia stated plainly

“I grow worried for Clarke…she should be back by now.  It has been 5 days”

“Anya…” Octavia continued softly “I know what you are asking, I will do it.  I will check on her…bring her back if it is safe.”

Anya was stunned “You read me like a scroll Octavia” smiling she continued “Thankyou Octavia, I wouldn’t want to go near her again if she is still in heat”

“I will take a few others with me…these woods still worry me.  Dangers everywhere.”

Anya simply nodded and sat herself up on a log that had fallen near her tent.  Her eyes drifted up to the stars as she lay down; wondering what life was like among the stars.  It must have been beautiful…

Octavia gathered a couple willing omegas and a beta and set off on the trail out the back of TonDC towards the bunker.  The woods were mostly quiet, birds whisking past and leaves rustling.  They neared the bunker, hearing a soft sound.  It wasn’t nature, it was human…Clarke.  Octavia ordered a ring to be formed around the bunker when they saw the hatch was open.  That’s where the sound was coming from.

Octavia descended into the bunker, still lit fairly brightly with scattered candles and a lantern in the centre of the ceiling.  Though her eyes were drawn directly to Clarke; who in her unspoken hurt had built herself a nest of furs.  Tears streaming down her face didn’t match the soft sniffles and occasional sob escaping her lips.

Octavia’s heart broke at the sight.  Clarke was more fragile than she thought; she looked so strong in the few days she spent at the village.  As though nothing could stop her. 

“Clarke” a sorrowful whisper from the dark haired girl

Clarke said nothing.  But her face lifted slightly at the familiar voice and their eyes met.  Clarke was met with remorse.  Octavia was met with pain and suffering.  A silent exchange triggered Octavia to scurry up the ladder to the surface.  Ordering the other to leave;  Octavia would stay in the bunker with Clarke for the night.

Octavia returned and faced Clarke.  This was a truly distressing sight.

“Clarke…oh my little Clarke”

Octavia slowly made her way to the side of the bed and sat on the edge.  Being careful to be slow and deliberate in her movements – it may seem silly but she didn’t want to scare the little omega.  She pulled herself close to where Clarke was leaning up against the wall, clutching at the furs.  Which is where she made a discovery, Clarke didn’t smell of arousal so she wasn’t in heat…so what was causing her pain…  Octavia drew her arm around the slumped shoulders of the sobbing blonde.

“Clarke, talk to me…” pulling the blonde closer “Tell me what hurts, what’s wrong?”

Again the girl said nothing.  Instead she let herself be pulled closer to her friend.  She ended up half laying across Octavia’s lap.  It wasn’t too bad.  It was better than being alone.  The closeness that came with being held by the girl and having her hair stroked was a relief.

Octavia pulled the furs snug around them and let the girl just exist.  It was all she could do.

The pair woke up – unsure of the hour.  The two had slipped and now lay in the small bed normally; Octavia on her back with her arms around Clarke who was snuggling into her side.  Octavia was befuddled as to the cause of the girl pain. 

“Good morning Clarke” Octavia whispered as she felt the girl stir.

Clarke’s eyes opened, still bloodshot.  Her cheeks still stained with the sheen of her tears.  She sat herself up and sighed.  Her body aching as she stood to get a drink of water.  Octavia gaped.  Clarke had turned around and her body shocked her – it wasn’t her nakedness.  Clarke was wearing her new binder and little shorts.  Clarke’s skin was peppered in small scratches…some rather big and some blood stains.

Clarke realised her situation…almost not caring.  Though she did reach over and pull a pelt around her body.  Hiding the marks on her abdomen and upper legs “It’s alright” she said quietly. 

Octavia was still shocked…what caused her to be so brutal with her own body.  Octavia was very in touch with the idea that ‘your body is your temple’ and kept to this very strictly.

“Clarke, we will talk about this” Octavia said sternly, but her voice changed to a much softer tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload the second part of this chapter within the next day.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things: Clarke is hurting, Lexa is furious, Octavia is the best friend ever and Anya is confused and remorseful.
> 
> Will Anya get her shit together??

Octavia was still shocked…what caused her to be so brutal with her own body.  Octavia was very in touch with the idea that ‘your body is your temple’ and kept to this very strictly.

“Clarke, we will talk about this” Octavia said sternly, but her voice changed to a much softer tone “though we have to get you back there…you need to clean up and eat”

Clarkes belly grumbled audibly at the last comment.  She just nodded. 

Octavia shed the large coat she had been wearing.  Helping Clarke into the cloak that flowed to the ground.  Octavia and Clarke begin the walk back to town.  It was mostly silent – Octavia has taken it that Clarke is very weak and hurting very much as she walks slowly, her feet barely lifting off the ground.  It was trademark of a hurting soul. The occasional tear slips to the ground; evidence of the torment that is fighting her within her mind. 

Octavia wonders what it is that torments the blonde as she walks closer to the blonde – their shoulders brushing as they take each step.  Octavia places an arm around the girls waist as they walk, taking some of her weight.  Though the weight on the girls mind is still weighing her down.

Clarke is sure the walk was endless – it all looked the same to her.  Though they came to the back entry to TonDC.  They stood in the middle of the gateway. 

Both of their minds racing.   Octavia wondered why Clarke stopped.   Clarke wondered the same thing; though she knew the answer.  She was afraid…of what she didn’t know one really.  It was a few things: Anya…well mainly Anya.  She didn’t know what to do or say.  She was a deer in the headlights.

“Clarke, sweetie” the term of endearment just rolled off Octavia’s tongue, snapping Clarkes thoughts back to the world “You have to go in, but you have to tell me what is haunting you so I can help you” her words met with the turning of their bodies to each other and Octavia’s hands cupping the girls cheeks.

“Okay” Clarke said shyly.  It was almost as if she was afraid to speak “I just…cant…I just don’t want to see Anya…” she trailed off

The penny dropped for Octavia; it all made more sense now…once she put herself in the shoes of Clarke is really made sense.

“Alright” Octavia dropped her from the soft cheeks and grabbed the blonde’s hand “Come with me” and walked with her towards her tent.

Heads turned; eyes prying but no one said anything as the pair scooted through the middle of town.  Clarke could feel every pair of eyes that followed her.  Her knees became very weak, her heart began to race and she started seeing blotches of colour in-front of her eyes.  She tried to keep the pace with Octavia.

Octavia heard a thump and the blondes hand was withdrawn from her own.  Turning around Clarke wasn’t there, she was on the ground – she had fainted…or something. 

********

Lexa saw it happen – the little omega was surely exhausted and the crows wasn’t helping.  She ran over, kneeling down and lifting the passed out girl into her arms.  Nodding at Octavia they headed for Lexa’s tent. 

Striding through the door of the tent, Lexa was quick to lay the girl down on her bed and rid her of her boots.

“O-Octavia…I don’t understand” Lexa stated as she straightened the girls form on her bed and cleared the blonde tangles from her face  “Why is she like this”.  Lexa saw the pain the girl was bearing when she walked through town.

“All I know is it is something to do with Anya” Octavia shrugged

Clarke began to stir.  Lexa stood and walked towards the opening of the tent “I will be back soon…she needs to eat.  Then we fix this”

Lexa would deal with Anya at a later time – what was she thinking when she abandoned and rejected the omega that she loves – though right now she had to go and get food from the elders for the fragile omega.

********

Clarke’s eyes widened as she came back to her senses.  Her heart racing and her body tensing – for a moment she had no idea where she was.

Octavia sensed the discomfort “Clarke” she grabbed the girls shoulders and sat on the bed to her left “You are fine, you are safe.”

The anxiety washed away from the girls eyes “You fainted as we walked through town, Lexa carried you to her tent.”

Clarke couldn’t remember it, but she accepted Octavia’s words as reality.    Though the delicate girl didn’t know what to say; she just laid back down.

“Lexa want to get food, she should be back soon” she soothed and tucked a strand of hair behind the girls ear.  Almost on cue Lexa walked through the tent’s door with a tray in hand. 

“Clarke” she said softly, placing the tray of food in front of her as she took her place on the right side of Clarke on the bed “Eat, please” she nudged the tray forward, closer to where Clarkes hand lay out stroking the furs “Your body seems weak”.

Clarke once again said nothing – she was making a habit of this – and simply reached forward and grabbed a slither of meat and a small chunk of bread.  Chewing on it slowly, savouring its taste in her mouth that hadn’t seen substantial food in a day or so.

“Clarke, im sorry but you have to tell us what’s wrong” both brunettes looked at each other with worried eyes “Lexa and I can’t help you if we don’t know what’s wrong…what happened”

Clarke finished the hunk of meat and sat up – preparing herself to tell them only what the needed to know.  Though she failed, it all spilled out.  How Anya said she would be there through her heat and not leave her side.  Vowing to protect her against all her demons.  How she held her with such love.   Letting her wake up cold and alone when it mattered most for Clarke to be close with someone…especially Anya.  How Clarke had to get through her heat conflicted and in pain.  The decision to stay and why. It all came out, everything. 

The two slightly older women weren’t surprised at Clarke’s pain. 

Clarke was a blubbering mess by the end, tears streaming down her face.  Lexa gave it no thought; she stood up and sat next to Clarke and bulled her into her lap.  Clarkes legs dangling over the edge of the cot as she sobbed.  Lexa holding her close with her chin resting on her shoulder and her hand drawing patterns on her back through the thick fabric of the coat as she whispered words of reassurance into her ear.  The sobbing slowly subsided but the tears still flowed – though not in raging fivers but as little streams.

By this time Octavia saw that the two could do without her there for a while.  So she busied herself with bringing the tray of food back to the elders.

“Octavia…” the girl recognised the voice.  Oh this is going to be fun she thought to herself, sarcastically of course

“…you are back from the bunker” Anya asked “What of Clarke?” her eyebrows raising a little half expecting Octavia to have come to her with the news immediately.

“She is with Lexa” Octavia knew the reaction would be bad “In Lexa’s tent”

Anya’s nostrils flared and her eyes filled with rage “What!?” she asked hoarsely.  Not waiting for an answer, Anya turned and ran towards her seconds tent.

“Anya!” the younger woman yelled, starting off after the enraged alpha “Stop! You don’t want to walk into that tent for Clarke’s sake”. Octavia knew it would be unlikely for Clarke to react well to Anya bursting through the doors. 

Anya heard nothing, her heartbeat filling her ears and adrenaline rolling through her veins.

********

Clarke had calmed down significantly since revealing her heart to Octavia and Lexa.  Now she sat between the brunettes legs that formed a diamond shape.  Her forehead resting in the crook of the alpha’s neck and her knees up near her chest; trying her best to control her own breath and her mind. 

Lexa was still furious – everyone knows how fragile Omegas can be.  Clarke was broken and was unsure if she could be fixed.  Anya should have known better she thought.

********

Anya stormed through the tent flap.  Her nostrils still flaring and her chest heaving at the sight that was presented in front of her.  Clarke was tangled with Lexa who was holding her.

“What is the meaning of this!” She boomed as Octavia slipped through the door of the tent.  She stood between the pair and Anya. 

“Anya, Clarke isn’t ready to see you” Octavia said “We need to talk about it though. Just not here…  Clarke isn’t liking this.  She isn’t-” glancing over at the girls.  Still tangled, but Lexa’s eyes were firmly planted on the woman that hurt Clarke “Lets go”.

Octavia was right.  Clarke had started to shed tears and her breathing became more laboured as she tried to control herself.  Lexa tried her best to comfort her; pulling her in closer and wrapping an arm around her back and the other resting on her hip so she could relax and not slip away from comfort.

Anya was torn.  She turned and left with a huff – realising that her presence and attitude was hurting Clarke more.  Octavia followed.

“Anya, I know you care for her…but she is hurting…you hurt her.” Octavia said honestly “You might not see how but in taking her to that bunker and leaving her there she felt abandoned.  Especially after all that happened”

Anya couldn’t form words – unusual – and simply stood there until she could.  Octavia’s eyes were swimming with disappointment “Octavia…I…I didn’t mean to hurt her but I would have hurt her more if I didn’t take her to the bunker…”

“That is where you are wrong Anya.  She wanted you, so badly.  I’m not sure how you are going to fix it but you two are meant for each other.  You have to get your shit together and fix this!” Octavia hardened to get her point across; then turned away and walked to Lexa’s tent.

She walked in to a mess.  Clarke was still hurting very badly.  “Please don’t make me sleep near her please” she repeated softly over and over, but her voice dripped of distress. She had noticed the darkness slowly descending on the village.

Octavia made her way onto the bed, pushing Lexa’s feet apart so she could sit next to the little omega.

“It’s okay, I promise.  You don’t have to” Lexa chanted softly.

“You can sleep here or you can come back to my tent with me” Octavia says softly, running a thumb across Clarkes cheek in reassurance, waiting for an answer.

“Can I sleep here?” Clarke asks with questioning eyes

“Of course Clarke” the two older women say simultaneously.

“But you know what, its dinner time and we have to go an eat.  Will you come with us?” Needless to say Clarke didn’t want to be alone and her belly grumbled at the thought of being filled. It took a while to get Clarke dressed for dinner – her body seemed to lack energy.

Clarke was exhausted – Lexa had to half-carry her to the evening meal.  In the end she gave up holding her up – Lexa stopped walking and stood behind the weak Omega.  In one swift motion she swooped Clarke off her feet and they continued their journey. 

Clarke knew she was being weak, but she had to be strong her whole life.  Pretending that things didn’t hurt.  Now she had people who cared; so she let herself feel the pain.  Though it was taking a toll on her body…and of course her mind.

The evening meal was silent.  Clarke sat in the middle of the two women, her head resting on Octavia’s shoulder as she ate as much as she could.

Anya was at the table head.  Clarke did her best not to look, but Anya couldn’t keep her eyes off the little omega.  Clarke knew she was looking.  She couldn’t believe she did so much damage, she should have known better. 

Clarke let herself meet Anya’s eyes.  Anya was full of sorrow and regret; Clarke could see it.  But Anya was taken back by the faded nature of Clarke’s face.  The blue of her eyes wasn’t as strong, she was a little pale and had lost a little weight – even in the 5 days.

Clarke tore her eyes away first, feeling the tears fill her eyes once more.  Lexa seemed to know what happened in the silent exchange between the two.  She draped an arm around Clarkes now upright body and pulled her close – lending her strength.

Anya snorted and her heart thumped in her ears.  Having another alpha touch her omega so intimately was not something she could stand.

“Lexa…can I go back to your tent?” A yawn pushed through the blondes lips “I’m very tired…”

Lexa nodded “Of course, you aren’t going to faint this time are you?” she asked teasingly.  Clarke laughed with Lexa – Anya saw this of course.

“I promise”

Lexa cupped the back of Clarke’s head and pressed a chaste kiss to the forehead of the blonde before she walked off into the night.

Clarke walked slowly – her body ached and the scrapes and cuts on her body screamed at being ignored. 

********

Anya watched the girl walk away in the direction of the tents.  She was so very tempted to follow her – to make sure she made it to a tent safely and maybe talk…maybe.

Her willpower proved to use against her need to make things right – if Clarke would accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals finish in a few days so chapters are beginning to get longer.
> 
> Tell me what you think? What you wanna see?
> 
> XD


	13. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes a small trip to the past and a little ground is made between Clarke and Anya...though there is still alot of hurt in the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter - but the next few chapters are quite heavy and full of...well stuff.

Anya watched the girl walk away in the direction of the tents.  She was so very tempted to follow her – to make sure she made it to a tent safely and maybe talk…maybe.

Her willpower proved to use against her need to make things right – if Clarke would accept it.

********

Clarke walked away from her friends – her eye catching on a tent…Anya’s tent.  She turned her head and looked it over.  She stopped in her tracks – taking a few seconds to try and figure out what happened that night.  I mean she knew what happened - Anya had been visibly attracted to her and promised to protect her and comfort her...then tossing her in the bunker and leaving her alone for days.

////////

_FLASHBACK_

_Anya slid down onto her bed holding the girl from behind.  Trying to soothe her.  Giving the twitching omega as much contact as she can – without losing control herself  “heats aren’t usually so…animalistic…not like this”_

_Anya pulled Clarke closer – earning a contented moan from the Omega.  Anya knew her own arousal would begin to make itself known soon too._

_“A-anyaa pleease” Clarke pleaded, pushing her hips into Anya’s  “I neeeed you”  whining softly_

_“No Clarke” Anya declares sternly “I will not take you like this” Every cell in her body knowing se wanted to mate the Omega – her mind telling her differently._

_“please Anya – it hurts…”_

_Clarke groans_

_“Clarke…” she says softer this time “you are definitely not thinking clearly right now…I am more than willing to stay with you, protect you, comfort you but I will wait for you to give yourself to me when you are not clouded by your body’s call” placing a small kiss on the girls shoulder._

_Her inner Alpha screaming to give into the Omegas demands.  Her mind telling her she will be rewarded greatly for waiting for a clear-minded Clarke.  Once again._

_“Clarke, I will be back, stay here.  Please don’t leave”  Anya removes herself from the blondes side – pulling on a long overcoat and trousers.  The loss of contact is devastating for the little Omega – emptiness spilling into the pit of her stomach.   A small sob escapes the girls lips.   Anya’s heart screams – she gives in a little; moving to the side of the girl and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips._

_END FLASHBACK_

////////

…then tossing her in the bunker and leaving her alone for days. 

“Your thoughts are loud Clarke…” Anya said softly.  The first words she spoke to the girl in nearly a week.  Though she knew they had to start somewhere.

Clarke didn’t turn her head.  She couldn’t bear to look at her right now.  She just sighed and nodded then hummed in agreement.  Het thoughts were loud, they were tormenting too.

Anya noticed Clarke’s obvious attempt to not look at her – it hurt but she believes she understands and she does understand.  Though she ached to hold Clarke, talk to her and love her.  Clarke was so closed off right now – she kind of had the right to be.  But Anya didn’t really know how to fix it.

“Clarke?” Anya spoke softly “I didn’t do what was right, I know that now.  I don’t-”

“Don’t…”  Clarke turned to face Anya.  Tears were already starting to drip from her eyes  “Not now, not yet”.

Anya saw the hurt in her eyes – it consumed her that she had caused it.  She was really regretting surrendering Clarke to the bunker for her heat when she could have been making the girl hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> what will the endgame be?  
> Can anya fix this?
> 
> Who knows? me! XD
> 
> Seriously tho - tell me what you want to see and what you dont - i aim to please...just like a certain Alpha.


	14. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to get angsty and fluff is going to follow.

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Hey there guys!_

_Im aware that the ‘Omegaverse’ tag isn’t very big – we don’t have many fics that apply to it.  I have also noted that a lot of you would love to see a lot of different pairings that I cant work into this fic – soooooo I have a solution._

_I will be publishing some more fanfictions, ranging from Omegaverse to ‘normal’ with pairings like Raven x Anya and Clarke x Lexa and Clarke x Anya and a few other sub-couples._

_We will see what happens but I thought you guys might have some ideas of your own for the setting/scenario for a specific pairing or grouping… so if that’s you, comment it if you like._

_PS – shit is about to go down in this fic.  Be prepared.  XD_

 

“Clarke?” Anya spoke softly “I didn’t do what was right, I know that now.  I don’t-”

“Don’t…”  Clarke turned to face Anya.  Tears were already starting to drip from her eyes  “Not now, not yet”.

Anya saw the hurt in the omegas eyes that were deliberately not looking back – it consumed her that she had caused this.  She was really regretting surrendering Clarke to the bunker for her heat when she could have been making the girl hers: healing her, loving her and protecting her. 

Just like she promised she would do.

Clarke was fighting the urge that was threatening to overrun her mind and body.  The urge to turn and run away from the voice that once gave her comfort and settled her mind – it now made her belly boil with anger, but mostly sadness.  She gave in.

Anya knew she had to do something – she wouldn’t leave the girl like this.  Clarke was a deer in the headlights.

********

“Lexa…”

Lexa hummed at Octavia in response

“Look” Octavia tilted her head to point towards the omega and the alpha that was walking towards her.

Lexa turned to straddle the log and tilted her head to the right; directing her eyes to the pair…Anya was talking but Clarke hadn’t turned.  She was still facing Anya’s tent.  Neither of them could figure out what they were saying.

Lexa went to swing her leg over the log and moderate the meeting.

“I don’t know…I think we should leave it Lexa” Octavia grabbed Lexa’s arm and tugged her back down “we cant protect her forever…I know the wounds are fresh but that is the best time to heal them”

“I guess…” Lexa turned back to the table and picked at the meat in front of her.  Her mind still willed her to go and check on the omega.  She felt a certain pull in the time they have spent together – that is when Anya was hogging her.  Though she knew Anya was just smitten with Clarke and Clarke seemed to be pretty smitten with Anya too.

What was she to do?

Anya has hurt Clarke; and still seems to like her and wants to repair things.  Though Lexa hasn’t hurt her, and has an opportunity to court the girl too.

The heart wants what the heart wants; and her heart thinks she wants Clarke…

********

“Clarke, _beja_ ” Anya whispered as she took two steps towards the omega “I didn’t want to do it…I didn’t want to hurt you-”

“Stop!” Clarke couldn’t take it, she couldn’t listen to Anya any more tonight “Just stop” she whimpered, her voice beginning to crack.

“No” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys - opinion time!!
> 
> How would you feel if i wrote another fic similar to this but with a different endgame to this one.  
> ...lots of you are asking for Clexa and some Clanya and i want to please all of you.
> 
> So a similar fic with a fairly different plot but it will still have the essence of this storyline...just one will end Clexa and the other will end Clanya....
> 
> Thoughts? Input? Prompts?
> 
> Love you all x


	15. Tension and Hope Collide Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's heart stirs with hope for the beginnings of something.  
> Anya is determined to have what she wants.  
> Clarke...well...she is Clarke.  
> And Octavia...well Octavia is an amazing friend who has no respect for people who dont like to get up early.

“Clarke, _beja_ ” Anya whispered as she took two steps towards the omega “I didn’t want to do it…I didn’t want to hurt you-”

“Stop!” Clarke couldn’t take it, she couldn’t listen to Anya any more tonight “Just stop” she whimpered, her voice beginning to crack.

“No”  Anya took a final three steps to close the space to just one strides length.  The smell of the alpha filled Clarke’s nose and vice versa.

Tension filled the air surrounding them.  The commotion had turned a few heads though most knew to keep out of it; especially after Anya’s display of strength the other evening.

_////////_

_FLASHBACK_

_“Even leaving her to come here she started crying a little…she is so fragile…I haven’t seen this before” Anya continued to speak of Clarke for a few minutes until Octavia’s eyes grew wide and she spun Anya around._

_One of the younger Alphas – about Clarke’s age (20) – was moving to open the flap of Anya’s tent.  Anya turned on her heel and bolted to the aid of her helpless Omega.   Anya pulling the insolent man from the opening of her tent wracked his head backwards – causing him to fall to the ground. The scuffle – a fight for supremacy – death match.  The young Alphas longing for an omega clouded his perception of his abilities.  It was his downfall.  The first Alpha she ruined to keep Clarke safe.  Anya came out of it with only a few bruises that were yet to appear.  The other Alpha came out of it alive…though he would never walk right again._

_A crowd appeared.  Eyes flickering between the wounded Alpha and Anya.  Anya took this opportunity to make an announcement – a very simple one._

_“Jomp em op en u jomp em ai op” (think I got that right?) Anya’s face was stone cold, her fists curled and her body’s muscles flexing._

_She retired to her tent – satisfied with the nods she received from the other Alphas.  They dared not to challenge Anya after her display of dominance and superiority.   She was the Alpha._

_END FLASHBACK_

_///////_

“No Anya, no”  Clarke turned her face and walked as quickly as she could towards Lexa’s tent; she was filled with rage, but the most powerful emotion clouding her head was sadness.  She was conflicted…she was hurt.

Tearing the tent flap open she allowed herself to be truly weak once again – she pulled her clothes off her roughly.  Not caring the burn that these actions drew from her small wounds that gathered in armies on her body.  She collapsed into Lexa’s bed and pulled the furs up around her shoulders.  Willing herself to relax and drift off quickly so she didn’t have to put up with her minds torments.

********

Murmurs from the campfires reached Anya’s ears – she didn’t care.  She had lost her appetite.  She was not going back there; she retired to her tent for the night.  Disheartened but determined to fix this.  Her inner Alpha would scream at allowing another Alpha to take what she wanted.

********

“Well…” Octavia scoffed “That went well for Anya”

Lexa couldn’t help but feel a little relieved at the development “Yeah…” 

People were starting to retire to their tents and huts for the night; some a little slower than others.  Courtesy of their home brew.  Octavia and Lexa knew they should do the same.  They bid their goodnights and wished each other a good night sleep.

********

Anya dropped to her bed after shedding all unnecessary clothing – she was weak for the Omega.  The older blonde missed the scent of the younger blonde in her tent; it still lingered but it wasn’t enough.

She ached.  Ached for the omega.  The ache bestowing a fitful sleep upon her.  It wasn’t refreshing at all. 

********

Lexa strode into her tent – her stride not showing her sleepiness.  Clarke turned in the furs at the disturbance that the brunette’s sturdy boots made on the tent floor.  Lexa directed a smirk at the floor as she disrobed.  Although it wasn’t intimate it was a wonder the omega was in her bed. 

Lexa carefully slipped into the opposite side of the bed – trying not to wake the sleeping girl.  This was proving relatively easy until a shudder made the bed quiver a bit.  Lexa turned to see that Clarke was shivering – she obviously wasn’t used to the cold.

Lexa thought she could make a small leap right now.

The brunette shimmied over the midline of the bed and pulled the girl closer; leaving a small slither of warm air between them.  Lexa desperately wanted to pull Clarke into her.  Though she had respect for the blonde, and herself.

The closeness was intoxicating – Clarke’s scent was beautiful and the way she lay was even more so. 

The shivering stopped a few minutes later at the combined body heat from the two girls radiating towards eachother.

Lexa woke to sun streaming through the crack in her tent flap.  Stretching out on the bed she noticed something; an absence.  Clarke wasn’t there.

*******

( _about an hour earlier_ )

“Clarke?” the brunette shook her shoulder

“hmmmmmm?” she hummed, her body very much captivated by the sleep she had just been roused from.

“Come on Clarke, come with me” Octavia shook the girl again

“Alright alright, geez” Clarke sat up on the side of the bed to be greeted by a fully dressed Octavia “What do you want O?” the husk in her voice was very apparent.

“I think its about time you had some chill out time, hmm?” Octavia offered

“Im tirredd O…I want sleep” Clarke huffed

“What if this is better than sleep?  hmmm” Octavia pandered

“You are playing with fire O, nothing is better than sleep”

“I have only been here for a few years but what I want to show you is better than any nap I have ever taken”

Clarke growls at the coldness that has met her feet “Fine…”

Octavia left Clarke to dress herself – making a mental note that Clarke was looking a little better.

“Finally, the bear has awoken!” Octavia cheered

“Oh shut up – I have a right to be sleepy, the sun is barely up.”

Octavia led Clarke out the back of TonDC – where she an Anya had their most revealing conversations – towards a freely flowing river fed by a waterfall. 

“That waterfall, that is our destination”

“That is going to take forever O!”

The walk took 5 minutes, suprising because the river looked much further away than it was. 

“Uh-uh, nooooo way”

“Clarke you are such a wuss, you will love me forever once you step through the water”

After about 5 minutes of a wussy Clarke and a determined Octavia they stepped through the waterfall.

What laid out before them was simply amazing.  A cave, the walls plastered in some kind of green fungus which was as slippery as it looked pretty.  It was huge; looking like it could fit a herd of elephants in it.  The cave floor was peppered with pools, stream rising steadily from the water that filled them.  It was perfectly clear with a blue tinge.  There were torches lining the walls that threw shadows.  Clarke was amazed.  She had only read of such things – they were rare.

“Arent you happy I woke you up?”

“Yes, this is amazing!”

Octavia was pleased with the lightened mood and new found drive of the omega.  She was proud of herself and Clarke.

“Soooooooo, you wanna get in?” Octavia’s voice was dripping with excitement “I swear, it is to die for!”

Octavia was also pleased with the fact that she could speak in this manner to Clarke, no ‘grounder formality’.

“I-I would but I don’t exactly have any other clothes O”

“Oh Please, you don’t get in with your clothes on Clarke!” Octavia scoffed

It was apparent to Octavia that Clarke was self-conscious by the look she gave her. 

“Clarke, I have seen you naked before…It isn’t a big deal.”

5 minutes later and all the shyness was cleared from the cavern – both sliding down the smooth sides of one of the shallower pools until they were sitting on the bottom of the pool with the water allowing the top of their shoulders to meet with the luke-warm air.

Clarke and Octavia really connected: sharing stories about life on the Ark…both good and bad.  Octavia explained how the first few months of life on the ground was.  They really just gained an understanding of eachother.  The conversation died down as the sun began to shine through the waterfall.  The natural light combined with the torches and the dapples of water created exquisite lines and curves on the walls. 

Both girls just sat and admired the scenery and enjoyed each others company..

“This is something I will have to do more often…I can see a near-daily appointment with this place” Clarke chuckles

“No shit Clarke, I told you it was better than sleep.”

“Nu-uh, did I ever say this was better than sleep?”

Octavia admitted defeat and splashed Clarke with water; soaking her hair and face.  A water fight ensued. 

For a moment the blonde forgot about all the worries in the world: Anya, her marked body and her tantalizing mind.  For a moment she was free.

That moment left with the familiar footsteps and a familiar voice calling from the entrance of the cavern about 15 metres away.

“Clarke?” The voice said softly, but backed up with power.

Clarke and Octavia froze, their heats turned to see the intruder…who wasn’t really an intruder but you know…this could be either really good or really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think??
> 
> Got a question also.  
> Should i make it Clarke/Anya/Lexa or Clexa or Clanya?? Why?


	16. Tension and Hope Collide Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this one - been super busy and imma make it up to you guys.

That moment left with the familiar footsteps and a familiar voice calling from the entrance of the cavern about 15 metres away.

“Clarke?” The voice said softly, but it was backed up with power.

Clarke and Octavia froze, their heads turned to see the intruder…who wasn’t really an intruder but you know…this could be either really good or really bad.

Octavia saw the figure that had just passed through the warm waters of the waterfall and was now striding towards them.  It was Anya.  Octavia didn’t really know what to say or how to say it...neither of them did.  This was unexpected.

********

Anya woke up to a somewhat frantic Lexa.  Lexa was troubled by the absent nature of Clarke – she had left without warning.  Anya wasn’t nearly so worried – Octavia really wanted Anya and Clarke to make up.  They had hatched a plan…though they were completely unaware of Lexa’s newly confirmed

Anya decided to put into action that plan…courting stage one had commenced.

_(Back to the hot springs)_

“Anya?” Octavia said.  She wasn’t expecting Anya to be so bold in her efforts to regain the trust of Clarke.

“I do not wish harm or distress upon either of you” Anya said softly as she slid her back down one of the cave walls near their hot spring.

Clarke was frozen, even in the warm – bordering on hot – waters.  She knows inside that she wants to trust Anya…but she is hurting.  In both mind and body.  That was Anya…is needs to be fixed.  Clarke is sick of the way she feels but she can’t kick it.  Maybe only Anya can fix it??

Anya gazed upon the two stark naked girls covered by the warm waters of the springs.  They were looking at her as much as she was looking at them; though her eyes were mostly attracted to Clarke.  Clarke seems remarkably beautiful…maybe it was the wet hair or the blue eyes that seemed far too radiant to be human.  She didn’t know what it was, but Clarke was simply stunning this morning.

Clarke noticed the stare, she didn’t feel threatened by it but she wasn’t so sure about its intentions.

“Anya?  You’re staring” Clarke said softly – almost not trusting herself to say the right words

“Im gazing Clarke”

“It’s a little weird…unusual”

“Its romantic”

The last comment really hit home for all 3 of them.  Anya was being openly attracted to Clarke with her words…not her body this time.  Although there is an element of that in this moment.

Clarke revelled at this new development…Anya was being bold.  She had to admit it was kinda beautiful.  Especially her ‘comeback’ to the starting bits.  That was very cute…if Anya could be cute.

Anya saw the surprise and inkling of ‘love’ after her last comment in the eyes of the blonde.  It gave her hope.

“Clarke…” the blonde omega turned her head up to look at Anya “…would you mind if Octavia left us to talk for a bit?” hope drenching Anya’s voice; it had to work.

Clarke was torn…she was sure this would be emotional and draining.  Octavia was her source of safety – Lexa was too – these last few days.  Things had to be made right though. 

Going against the last few days as experience…Clarke said “I don’t mind”.

Her voice was obviously not convincing…Octavia and Anya picked up on this.  Her eyes softening – hoping to make her more comfortable.

Octavia got the hint and stood up – not bothering to grab a towel before she pulled herself out of the spring and walked to her pile of clothes.  She knew Anya wasn’t here to look at her; that much was obvious.

Clarke noticed Anya’s gaze didn’t even flicker to Octavia’s body until she was fully dressed and walking out of the cave behind the flows of water. 

Silence descended as an inaudible conversation was being had.  Alpha and Omega exchanging words with their eyes.  For anyone watching they would have thought they were meant to be bonded for life - soulmates.

The beautiful silence ended with these words

“Clarke, let me take care of you” Anya spoke with conviction…but also an element of softness.  She hoped not to scare the girl who already seemed a bit uneasy.

Clarke nodded – not truly trusting her tongue to speak without fault.

Anya was pleased – very pleased.  She was taking small steps and Clarke was letting her come closer- she was hesitant but she was letting her in.

Anya stood slowly and walked with caution to the edge of the pool and sat down again.  Resisting the primal urge to look down at the omega’s body that she craved so much.  Instead, she looked back into those bold blue eyes.  She was captured – how could such an omega have this effect she mused.

“I you will allow me, id like to wash you…I can tell it has been a while”

A giggle escaped the blonde’s lips and a smile emerged on Anya’s.  Clarke revelled in this small moment of freedom.  The little rush of oxytocin willing her to say yes – she did. 

Anya stood and shucked off her boots and outer layers of pants.  Then pulled off her shirt and the jacket before it; and the daggers and knives before that.  Leaving her in just a pair of ankle length leggings and a tank top with her bindings underneath.  Anya knew better than to remove all her clothing…it would be highly likely an act such as that would frighten the little Omega and ruin the progress they had made that morning.

Anya lowered herself into to pool – even to a seasoned hot-spring-goer the waters were still reliving and a little touchy to the skin.  Anya turned and gazed once again into those blue eyes – this is what she was working for. 

“Clarke, id like to start with your hair…Octavia did a wonderful job but it is in need of a wash…and I have an idea for a better look.” 

“Umm, I think you should give the thanks for my hair to Lexa.  She did it”

Anya frowned for a moment.  Lexa knows that braiding a compatible persons hair is an act of courtship among their people…this had to be straightened out.   One way or another.

“I will be sure to remember that.  But for now I need you to turn around and then stand up, Clarke” Anya’s voice changing from strained to soft as the topic did too.

Obediently Clarke turned around, stood up slowly and took a few paces back so Anya could reach her better…and maybe also to show Anya that this isn’t one sided. 

Both of them want this fixed, they want the same things…they think so anyway.

Anya had not hesitation in bringing her hands to the Omega’s head and removing the leather ties keeping the design in place.  Her practiced hands removed the braids from each other – leaving soft curls flowing over the girl’s shoulders and back.

Cupping her hands under the water and bringing them to the crown of Clarkes head and letting the water fall.  Anya couldn’t help but stare.  Little beads of water cascaded down the blondes back; weaving through and around tens of little scratches and not so little gashes.   She was a little horrified; what had happened?  Lots of different scenarios ran through her mind…

But one prevailed – was this her fault?  Was this her doing?  Did her actions drive Clarke to do this?  Did Clarke do this?

“Clarke…” She whispered, bringing her hand to one of the angrier marks and tracing around it.

“It’s okay…” wincing a little at Anya’s touch; it angered the scrape though she enjoyed the contact.

“No Clarke…I did this, didn’t i?  I caused this” Anya was deeply saddened – she was aware of the hurt she caused…she just wasn’t aware she caused physical pain too.

Clarke simply shook her head – Anya didn’t do this…she did.  She let Anya get under her skin and allow herself to become attached too quickly.

“Clarke…” Anya’s tone full of regret.  She shouldn’t have done what she did – but that’s over…she can only work towards a future…hopefully Clarke will be in it… “…will you let me help you, Clarke?”.

Again, Clarke nodded. 

Silence fell once again as Anya made quick work of washing the blonde’s hair.  Anya scratched and rubbed at the roots of the blonde hair – naturally Clarke enjoyed this.  Too much.  Clarke was fighting to supress moans of pleasure.  Naturally a few escaped.

Anya smirked on these short occasions – she was enjoying this.  Though the moans were proving detrimental to her brain function and controlling her thoughts.  The moans were just too good to be true.

The pair stood there in the middle of the shallow pool – though they weren’t flush together it was a very intimate and meaningful moment.  Anya braiding the girls hair; weaving the strands into a design not unlike hers.  For both parties; there was hope.  That is all they needed right now.

Though Anya would not allow the exquisite gasps and moans of pleasure from the little omega to affect her.  This failed miserably.  Anya was sporting a growing erection – not the first time around this girl.  It isn’t her fault that Clarke is attractive.  Anya thought of the way their bodies were flush together on a horse…the way the girls hips swayed and her hair shone in the light and her-.  This was not helping Anya’s situation.  Though as it was…it was a length to be proud of.  Any alpha would be proud to bear it. 

Though this really was going to be a sticky situation if she doesn’t change something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think?
> 
> Sorry again for the delay - will be trying to update daily again.


	17. Head On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Anya and Lexa go head to head.  
> But Clarke is beginning to become herself once again.

Though Anya would not allow the exquisite gasps and moans of pleasure from the little omega to affect her.  This failed miserably.  Anya was sporting a growing erection – not the first time around this girl.  It isn’t her fault that Clarke is attractive.  Anya thought of the way their bodies were flush together on a horse…the way the girls hips swayed and her hair shone in the light and her-.  This was not helping Anya’s situation.  Though as it was…it was a length to be proud of.  Any alpha would be proud to bear it. 

Though this really was going to be a sticky situation if she doesn’t change something.

“Clarke, your hair looks wonderful” Anya spoke with vindication, taking pride in her work.  Not because it was hard work…but it was significant “However, I am aware that I may be overstepping…”.

Clarke turned to Anya, reaching up to feel her hair – fully aware that she was naked.  Trailing her hands down the central braid that met with two smaller braids that lead up to their junction from above her ears.  Then the rest of it flowed down her back.  She was amazed, she was content.  Anya did that.

Anya was stretched; closer to her limits than ever before.  She fought a losing battle to not gaze down at the body she knew was beautiful; even before looking at it.  Her considerable length twitched as she stepped back half a pace.

“Anya, I think we could leave it at that…you are right it is overstepping a little”

Anya’s face lost a bit of its light and saddened.  Clarke noticed…

“Anya, I am in a lot of pain though I don’t resent you at all.  Honestly I have noticed that I need you and everything like that.  But…I need to heal just as much as I need you”

“I understand Clarke.  I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you that morning in the woods”

Clarke chuckled softly.

“I have noticed this want Anya…it’s very impressive” a smug expression materialised on Clarke’s face as Anya blushed.  Knowing her erection had been noticed…honestly it wasn’t hard to miss in skin tight pants.

“Clarke I-I-” Anya fumbled over her words a little in awkwardness.

“Anya” She placed a hand on the blushing woman’s shoulder “Do not be embarrassed…this is not something to be embarrassed or ashamed of…” and then the other on her cheek “It’s fine, I promise”.

“Okay” Anya nodded “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable Clarke”

It was true.  She had learnt to implement a great deal of self-control all in the hope that she wouldn’t make the mistake so many Alpha’s had done.  Claimed an Omega in heat and woken at the end of it…the Omega hadn’t been ready for a mate and regretted it.  They were mated for life…or until death did them apart.  Committed to a life of regret and what-ifs.

“You do not make me uncomfortable Anya.  Let me make that very clear.”  She removed both hands from the older woman’s face and shoulders and let them fall beside her own hips.

“Alright”

“Though I wouldn’t mind getting dressed and going back – I don’t want to be a dead weight in this world.” Clarke said as she turned, pulled herself out of the pool and began to walk towards her clothes which were in a heap on the caverns floor.

“I agree Clarke, the sun is high in the morning sky.  There is much to do.”  Anya too, stepped out of the warm pool – immediately wanting to crawl back in – and began to dress herself.  Begging her eyes not to wander to the younger woman’s body.  It was unmarked by war…though at the same time it was covered in scars; courtesy of an internal war.

The pair dressed themselves – it was a silent activity.  Though the occasional drip and shuffling of clothes were apparent. 

“Ready to go?”

“Ummmm…not quite…could you-”

Anya spared no time in striding quickly to the girl who has having troubles with the back of her shirt and lacing up her boots. 

“Of course”  Anya chimed as her adept hands were swiftly fixing the clothing into place on the girl’s body.   “Done.  You are ready to go”

The pair left the cave to find that Octavia had left – and not lingered outside the flows of water.  The walk back to the village was silent; though it wasn’t awkward.  It was an understanding silence.  The pair had just had a breakthrough and they were thinking, a silent exchange of thankyou’s floated in the air as their shoes brushed against the knee deep grass. 

Clarke was sure a field such as this belonged in the heavens.  It was picturesque – she would have to transfer it to a canvas…or something.  This deserved to live forever.  The younger blonde had totally forgotten her love for art…she was so overrun by other things.  She decided internally that she would enquire about such a thing later.

The pair neared the city walls – the town alive with the flurry of people.  The lack of children instantly hit her.  It was unusual.

These thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as Anya quickened her pace and stood infront of her as they reached the opening of the walls.  She turned to face to Omega. 

“I have to spend my day with Lexa, as she is my second and quite important in our culture I…lets just say I need to spend this day with her.  Though you will be able to find Octavia in the middle of the village if you please…” Anya’s tone clearly stated she was thankful for the morning’s developments.

“Its fine Anya” It was, she needed time to think about her actions “I will see you later?”

“Of course” Anya turned and headed towards Lexa’s tent, whispering a thankyou under hear breath.  She was thankful.  She was hopeful.  The last few days had her believing she would never have her chance with Clarke again.

Clarke was oh-so tempted to turn around and run back to the springs – they were unexplainable.  Though she knew she should make herself useful and go find Octavia.  She was sick of being a dead-weight.

Octavia was exactly where Anya said she would be.  Octavia was sitting on a log with some other grounders near the central fire.  Though by now Octavia was fully dressed and ready for the day – Clarke couldn’t help but notice how un-omega-like she looked in this outfit.  She was a very fiery omega. 

“Hey O!” Clarke sounded very chipper.

Octavia turned her head to see Clarke only a few paces away “Hello there miss Clarke!” Octavia patted the space next to her on the log – it was an invitation.

“You sound very high-spirited now Clarke – did you enjoy the springs?”

“They were lovely…like I told you earlier I should make them a routine destination.”  Clarke chuckled “Though I want to do more with my life…I hate not really having a purpose”

Octavia understood completely “We will see what we can do about that…though I do have some questions to help with this…”

 Octavia handed Clarke a wooden bowl with food – she assumed it was breakfast – and a untensil that was very similar to a spoon. 

“Fire away” Clarke said just before she shovelled a spoonful of…well she didn’t know what it was but it was really nice.

“Abby Griffin…She was your mother?”

“Mhm” Clarke mumbled over her food.  She finished her mouthful “I spent a lot of time helping her out in the wards…those were long hours.  But I was almost to the stage where I was a fully-fledged doc”.

“That might help you out…we do have a healer, you met Nyko.  However, there is never any harm done in having two…two doctors of sorts” Octavia turned to look at Clarke again “Is that something you would be interested in”

Clarke nodded “Im assuming things are a little different here but I can certainly try my best to learn”

“I think that Nyko would love a second pair of hands to help out too – I will clear it with him and see what Anya and the other generals say.”  Octavia crunched on a rather large nut

“I thought the generals are only for like…war and fighting”

“No no” Octavia giggled, she had much to teach Clarke “We don’t have someone who is soley in charge here right now – the head of this village was injured and died in a raid from the Azgeda not too long ago…we have not yet chosen a leader.”

“Jeesh – there is a lot going on with politics.  You will have to teach me more O” Clarke laughed, almost choking on a piece of fruit that tried to get intimate with the back of her throat.

“I doubt I am the best to teach you politics…though I believe that either Lexa is very knowledgable in this area…she has to be” Octavia offered no more explanation on that topic “…though I think that wont be possible today” she motioned to Anya and Lexa walking out of the side gates and towards the training grounds.  Both walking with purpose and...well displeased facial expressions.

“Kinda glad actually…they look a little pissed…” Clarke said

“I think its just an Alpha thing…” Octavia didn’t sound so sure “ummm…Nyko is busy today…hunting trip went bad last-night, 1 man dead and the others badly injured.  Paunau is on the move again” again, snother thing that Octavia didn’t elaborate on.  What the heck is ‘Paunau” Clarke mused.

Octavia had a light bulb of her own “Though I could use a hand today…I promise it isn’t hard-hard work” Octavia giggles “It’s just that Nyko is running out of this red seaweed stuff that he needs to treat the wounds of those guys”

“I think I can deal with that”

“Well good!  Because I definitely wasn’t going alone” Octavia laughed and slapped Clarke’s shoulder

Clarke winced and let out a small hiss.  Octavia realised her mistake.  “Oops, im so sorry Clarke…I totally forgot.”

“Its alright” Clarke meant it, it didn’t hurt a lot but they just made her entire body really sore.

“You should get someone to look at those…Lexa or Anya would both have the knowledge to help you heal.”

“Octavia…” Clarke groaned

“What?  They both care for your wellbeing Clarke, and this morning seemed to go very well for Anya and yourself.  Say nothing if it went well.”

Clarke contemplated rebutting Octavia…but she couldn’t.  This morning did go well – it was a breakthrough. 

Clarke chose to be silent.

“See Clarke…im not going to be pushy but you cant hide from these things.  But lets not talk about that right now…we have to get going soon”

Clarke nodded.  They finished their meals in silence as they watched the town move around them.  Clarke noticed the town wasn’t really that big – maybe 40-50 people.  But it all worked. 

********

“Lexa…” Anya called from outside the girls tent.

“Enter” Lexa called back, she turned to face her mentor as she stepped through the flap.

“You better watch yourself Lexa” Anya hissed “Clarke does not know our customs and you know it.”

“Anya?” Lexa asked

“You designed Clarke’s hair much like yours…that is the beginnings of a claim on her…to court her”

“Clarke is-”

“No Lexa, shof op!  You listen to me now!” Anya howled “You keep your hand and your thoughts to yourself!”

“Do you realise what you did to her Anya?!” Lexa growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Lets see what Lexa and Anya do...


	18. Mine is Bigger than Yours Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is the prize that Anya and Lexa are fighting for...but Clarke doesnt know it...

“Lexa…” Anya called from outside the girls tent.

“Enter” Lexa called back, she turned to face her mentor as she stepped through the flap.

“You better watch yourself Lexa” Anya hissed “Clarke does not know our customs and you know it.”

“Anya?” Lexa asked

“You designed Clarke’s hair much like yours…that is the beginnings of a claim on her…to court her”

“Clarke is-”

“No Lexa, shof op!  You listen to me now!” Anya howled “You keep your hand and your thoughts to yourself!”

“Do you realise what you did to her Anya?!” Lexa growled.  “You-”

“You are in over your head Lexa!  You might be destined for greatness but you cant have everything you want.  Remember our ways.  You will have respect!”  Anya didn’t allow Lexa time to respond.  She simply turned and exited the tent telling Lexa it was time to train.  The pair walked off to the training ground to work out their tension on each other.  This would be an interesting development.

********

“Ready to head off Clarke?”

Octavia and Clarke had finished their morning meal.  Their bellies full and their bodies clean.  Spirits high too.

“Yeah – lead the way O!”

“Well obviously!  You don’t know the woods at all!”  Octavia laughed loudly.  She loved picking on Clarke for being geographically challenged.

Clarke waited by the front walls for Octavia who went to the healing tent to retrieve the sacks that the seaweed would be stored in.    The pair met up again and began their reasonably long hike towards the river that would hold such a resource.

The walk was mostly quiet…except for Clarke’s loud feet.  About 3 hours into the hike Octavia had to say something about Clarke’s elephant feet.

“You really gotta do something about those feet Clarke.  You are so goddamn loud!”  O cracked.  She loved her sexual innuendo but was completely serious about her footfalls “You could wake a bear miles away.”

Clarke huffed “Well it isn’t like I have been here for long…” Clarke playfully slapped Octavia’s arm “I wouldn’t mind learning though”

“Woah-woah woah there missy.  I like you Clarke but you know…” Octavia joked.  Earning another slap across the arm from Clarke

“You are horrible O, simply horrible.  You might be a badass grounder but you still have your vernacular and sick humour.”

“Thankyou” Both girls giggled in unison.

Their continuing chatter was interrupted by the sweet smell of fresh water spray and the river sounds that moved through the trees.

Both girls took in a deep breath of the cool smell – it filled their noses and lungs.  Refreshing.  Their pace quickened as they pair stepped out from the tree line and onto the smooth rocks and pebbles that surrounded the edges of the flowing river.  It was flowing slowly – it was calm.  But the fish within these tranquil waters were not calm.  Speeding from one spot to another.  Their scales glinting in the sun which was now high in the sky.

The pair gather the seaweed from the shallows – keeping a weather ear and their eyes peeled on their surroundings.  The walk back to camp will be slower – the seaweed is surprisingly heavy.  Other than this aspect the trek is the same as it was that morning.

“Clarke?  Would you tell me what happened this morning?” Octavia said – it had been bugging her since she saw a very chipper Clarke.

“Well Anya and I talked…I think that much is obvious.”

“hmmmm…aaaand” Octavia was determined to get answers, but she was being playful about it.

“Well she washed my hair and re-did it…she didn’t seem to happy that Lexa did my hair before though”

O giggled “That’s another Alpha thing Clarke…but it is significant in our culture.”  Octavia paused “Either one of them will explain these things to you eventually.  So what else”

“Well any really got into it…she was rather…well…happy to be close to me”

Octavia paused for a second…and then it clicked and the burst out in laughter

“Oh.  God.  Wow.  That is priceless!” Clarke joined Octavia in her fit of laughter. “This is hilarious!  Big bad Anya has a soft spot for Clarke Griffin…” Octavia corrected her mistake “well…a hard spot”

The pair burst out in laughter again.  This was the beginning of something beautiful.

“Hey Clark?”

Clarke hummed in response – she was still deep in thought about Anya’s knack for untimely erections.  These thoughts possessed Clarke to give out the occasional fit of giggles.

“Do you wanna stop by the training ground after we drop off the seaweed to Nyko.  You could learn a thing or two by watching for a bit…id also like to see what goes on.  I start my training soon.”  Octavia pumps her fists twice and laughs softly.

Clarke was surprisingly open to the idea.  I mean she will have to be able to defend herself and this might be a safer place to start “Sure, it will probably do me good…and Octavia with a sword.  Id love to see that!” Clarke cackled

The pair finally reached the training grounds – after dropping off some seaweed to a very thankful Nyko.  The sun was low in the sky.  Its rays collected by the linings of clouds on the horizon.  Though it probably still had an hour or so before it became dark.

There were probably 20 warriors on the field – it was scattered with chairs, tables and barrels with water.  Though there were two warriors that caught the eyes of the two girls.  Anya and Lexa were sparing about 20 paces away from where the two omegas were standing.  They looked so graceful – their movements deliberate and calculated.  It was an art.  They were art.  O and Clarke were staring at the slight – taking about 10 steps towards the Alphas. 

The older blonde and her second were still occupied by each other.  Swords clanging and scraping along each other.  Both had their fair share of small cuts and grazes.  Sweat covered their faces and their visible skin – they shone in what light there was left.  Eyes trained on each other – filled with tension and focus. 

The two women split for a minute or so.  To drink and re-set themselves.  Both Alpha’s smelt the omega they both desired – their heads snapping to face her.  By this time Clarke and Octavia had sat down on a log and began to watch the other warriors spar as these two died down and broke away. 

The new-found attention brought their blood to boil again.  Realising the ‘prize’.  They stepped closer to eachother once again and unsheathed their swords and fixing daggers to their holsters.  Readying their feet into a wide stance and lunging at eachother.

The Omega’s were once again watching the women fought for supremacy.  Lexa was quick…but not very strong.  Anya towered over the brunette by at-least 4 inches and was very strong; though her age meant she was slower than Lexa.  It was a hard slog for authority and victory. 

Many other warriors had been dismissed and were already back at the village.  Though these two were still going at it.  It was a stalemate.  Weaknesses as strong as their strengths. 

“Clarke, its getting dark and Im on duty to help the elders with food so I’ll catch you at dinner.  Yes?”

“Of course, be good” Clarke chimed as the pair hugged.  Octavia went on her way; putting the sound of the last two clanging swords and grunts behind her. 

The sun is just about to sink behind the horizon when the two rival Alphas concede for the night.  Both exhausted and both hungry.

“Good evening Clarke” Anya says – her breathing still a little heavy – as she sheaths her sword and pats down her body with a towel.

Lexa is determined to do one better

“Clarke, what a pleasure” Lexa said softly, bending at the hips and knees slightly and kissing the girl – who is still seated quite comfortably on the soft grass – softly on the forehead.

Clarke heard the growl that rolled through the air from Anya…so did Lexa.

Clarke was obviously a little confused…well very.  There was something she was missing here.

“It was wonderful to see you guys train…its looks so graceful.  But it’s so dangerous.  You guys looked so fierce.  I loved it.” A small smile on the omegas face.

“Clarke it is becoming very cold…I do not wish for you to become sick.  Please accompany me back home” Anya said.  Clarke noticed the extent of the power and deepness to the Alpha’s voice.  She was very strong.

Clarke’s body shivered – recognising the presence of the cold.  She was far to enthralled in the Alpha’s moving bodies to notice her surroundings “Yes, I think it would be inappropriate to fall victim to a little chilly weather” Clarke chuckles as she prepared to stand up.

A hand reached out to her, offering help.

This was becoming a ‘mine is bigger than yours’ scene.  Clarke hasn’t realised it yet but the Alphas are at odds over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting development?  
> Where do you thing this will go?


	19. Mine is  Bigger than Yours Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all - Anya and Lexa are still at odds...though it isnt super intense yet.

Clarke’s body shivered – recognising the presence of the cold.  She was far to enthralled in the Alpha’s moving bodies to notice her surroundings “Yes, I think it would be inappropriate to fall victim to a little chilly weather” Clarke chuckles as she prepared to stand up.

A hand reached out to her, offering help.  This was becoming a ‘mine is bigger than yours’ scene.  Clarke hasn’t realised it yet but the Alphas are at odds over her.

Clarke reached up and took the hand – calloused but soft.  Strong but gentle.  Anya pulled the cold omega to her feet and wrapped an arm around her to stop her from tumbling; as she had a bad habit of that.

A low growl rumbles in Lexa’s throat as she sees Clarke press further into Anya’s embrace and then lead them both off into the trees towards the trail.

The trio walk in the middle of the winding trail that leads them from the training grounds and towards the village.  Clarke in the middle.  Anya on her right and Lexa on her left.  Clarke’s omega purred as she was sandwiched between the two alphas as they fought to be the closest to Clarke. 

The omega was fully aware of the glares that the two Alpha’s were exchanging every so often – though she still wasn’t fully aware of why.  There was something going on between the pair and she just had to find out.

Maybe they got into a fight over something.

What if it was a maturity thing…with Anya being older and wiser maybe Lexa was challenging this…

But the truth is who knows…only Lexa and Anya.  Not Clarke.

Clarke was literally being squished now, she had had enough “Alright, that’s it, im literally being squished here” Clarke snapped as she stopped walking

Both alphas stopped one pace in front of her…both muttering sorry and their apologies.  They were being childish; but it was necessary.  Alpha’s were almost constantly in competition for top dog.

“Can we try not to squish me?  I’m cold but not that cold” Clarke giggled a little – lightening the mood and then began to walk again. 

This time the Alpha’s walked one pace either side of Clarke.  Neither staying further away than they had to.  They are respecting Clarke but they are Alphas.  And they both want her; badly.

 The rest of the short trip went off without a hitch – the alphas behaved and Clarke didn’t get squished. 

The evening meal was in full swing by the time they arrived.  Anya departed and headed towards the table where the other generals were shovelling food into their mouths.  Only after turning to face Clarke.  Then bending at the hips and taking Clarkes hand in hers to plant a soft kiss behind her knuckles.

Clarke blushed bright red at the gesture.  She had seen it in so many movies – but never had such a loving gesture directed towards herself. 

Lexa huffed – knowing she could do better than just a kiss on the hand. 

Lexa and Clarke found Octavia at their table – taking their respective seats beside her.  Lexa beside Clarke beside Octavia.  Clarke seemed to have a knack for many things – including always being piggy in the middle.

Lexa huddled closer to Clarke during the meal.  Clarke had no shame, she was cold and the extra body-heat that Lexa was offering would not be rejected.  Plus, friends do that kind of thing…right…friends do that??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thoughts? Opinions?


	20. Is this going too far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke isnt sure if she has gone too far in such a short amount of time.
> 
> Lexa and Anya are still at odds.

Lexa and Clarke found Octavia at their table – taking their respective seats beside her.  Lexa beside Clarke beside Octavia.  Clarke seemed to have a knack for many things – including always being piggy in the middle.

Lexa huddled closer to Clarke during the meal.  Clarke had no shame, she was cold and the extra body-heat that Lexa was offering would not be rejected.  Plus, friends do that kind of thing…right…friends do that??

********

“Hey Clarke!” Octavia said as Lexa and Clarke approached the table “I was afraid I’d have to save you some food”

“O, we both know that wouldn’t happen”

Octavia looked confused

“You would eat it all – have you noticed how much you eat?  Yet you still look fine” Clarke winked when she said the last comment.

The girls cracked up in laughter.  Lexa…well…she didn’t understand the hilarity of the words so she turned to her plate and began to eat.  Octavia loved being able to crack a joke – a real dry one – with Clarke.  It was unusual but very few grounders knew the meaning or even tried to crack jokes.

Clarke, Lexa and Octavia finished their meals in silence, occasionally their attention was taken by some ‘dancers’.  There was a band of sorts that decided to play that evening; they had drums of some kind and some flute like instruments.  It was a lovely sound, nonetheless.   It was really just a lot of people who maybe had a little too much to drink that allowed them to get very involved with the music. 

There were only about 10 people up and moving.  Some couples and others that weren’t really dancing…just…moving around.

“Clarke?” Someone tapped two fingers on the girls right shoulder.  Her head spun around and her body followed to face the person. 

It was Anya.  A friendly smile spread across her face and her eyes were bright.  “Would you care to take a walk with me Clarke?”

Anya extended her arm and opened her hand up – ready for Clarke to take it. 

Clarke contemplated for a very brief moment.  Anya was putting an awful lot of effort into Clarke…it was sweet.  But Clarke still doesn’t really forgive her for what she did.  Though it would do no use being stale about it.  It wouldn’t help anyone. 

“Why not” the omega smiled stretching her own arm out to meet Anya’s.  Their hands met and Anya pulled Clarke to her feet and towards herself. 

The walk was short – around the camp once and then back to the fires and tables.  Anya seemed much more relaxed.  Her stride was long and slow and her grip on Clarke’s hand was soft, it was a welcome change.  They did not speak – it was an understanding silence.  Definitely not awkward.  Their walk ended as they approached the largest fire and sat on a log adjacent to it.

Once again, no words were needed.  Anya sat with Clarke beside her; body-heat radiating off each others bodies.  It filled the air.  This was peace.  Clarke leaned into Anya’s side as the night drew on. 

Many had retired to their tents and sounds of the night began.  The occasional owl, animals in the forests and people too.

Anya broke the silence that had covered them for the last hour or so.

“Clarke, I wish to thank you for accepting me”

“Anya…I-I accept you, yes.  But you hurt me, it still hurts a little.” Clarke lifted her head from the woman’s shoulder to look at her

“I understand Clarke, though I wish to make things right.  When the sun rises will you meet me at the front walls?”

“That’s so early Anya” Clarke whined a little “how about…” she did her best to remember the grounders terminology for time “…one candlemark after sunrise?”

“hmmmm, I think that can be arranged”

Clarkes smile turned into a loud and extended yawn.  There was no doubt that this was a long day; a lot of ground had been covered.  Was it too much?


	21. Alphas are literal children sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Lexa are at odds...physically. Though it is a lil fluffy it really escalates towards the end.
> 
> Basically...yeah...just read it. Love me or hate me later.

“That’s so early Anya” Clarke whined a little “how about…” she did her best to remember the grounders terminology for time “…one candle mark after sunrise?”

“hmmmm, I think that can be arranged”

Clarkes smile turned into a loud and extended yawn.  There was no doubt that this was a long day; a lot of ground had been covered.  Was it too much?

This train of thought dominated her mind until sleep overcame her.

********

Clarke woke up a little dazed – the sun creeping through the flap of the tent as the sun itself began to stretch from the horizon. 

“shit” she muttered to herself.  It took her a moment to realise that she was in Lexa’s tent…did Anya bring her here…who knows.

Clarke began to stretch out until she realised there was a weight on her lower body.

There Lexa was.  Lexa had her body draped over Clarke’s – it wasn’t suggestive at all, it was just cute.  Clarke loved the gentle purrs that were radiating through the brunettes body – it was a trait of Alpha’s that she was growing to really love.  It was also no doubt that Lexa was warm too.

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the sight before her.  The furs were pushed onto Lexa’s side of the bed.  Then the girl herself was nuzzled into the omega’s side, an arm and leg draped over her belly and thigh. 

Clarke sighed.  Alpha’s were usually big, bad and tough.  But it seemed the Lexa may have been a little softie sometimes. 

Remembering the invitation Anya gave her last night Clarke pryed herself free from the sleeping Alpha.  The purring stopped and was replaced by a short low growl. Clarke chuckled – though it wasn’t meant to be a gesture that was cute…it certainly was cute.  Almost adorable.

Clarke took care of her morning needs and dressed herself.  Leaving the Alpha’s tent so she could sleep. 

Clarke was approaching the gates when a familiar voice called behind her.

“Clarke!”

She turned around and it was a very cheerful Octavia.

“Good morning sunshine!” Clarke said as the girl got closer – Octavia was far to chipper for this hour and temperature.

“Good morning to you too you little fox”

Clarke raised her brow – this was an unusual term of endearment…she thinks it is a term of endearment

Octavia continues “You are up very early…”

“Yes…Anya wanted me to meet her here.”  Octavia gave a questioning face “Aaand I have no clue why sooo yeah”

“hmmmmmmm” Octavia hummed

“What?”

“I dunno…it just seems that you have two big bad alphas falling over you missy…forgive me if I am wrong but you know” Octavia made some suggestive gestures and waved her hands in the air “You certainly are a little fox…”

“Oh come on O!” Clarke said, her morning voice still at her side “There is no way that is happening…” Clarke didn’t sound so sure about her last comment

Octavia picked up on it “How about you just pay a little more attention and stop being such a virgin” O cackled.

Clarke just stood there looking at the girl falling apart in front of her – That was no doubt that this was Octavia Blake.  Her expression stoic and condescending

“oh come on Clarke, how have you not noticed??” Octavia threw her hands onto Clarkes shoulders and shook them a bit

Clarke’s eyes were caught by Anya walking up behind Octavia.  Both girls stopped their conversation – Anya held quite a presence in the air.  It definitely matched her commanding personality and look. 

O looked at Anya and then back to Clarke “We will talk more about this later…keep your eyes open”

“Are you alright Clarke?  What was that about?”

“I think im fine…Octavia is just suggesting that im really missing something that’s happening around her” Anya concentrated her look “Im sure it’s nothing though…”

“Okay then Clarke, follow me…I have something I want to show you”

Anya led Clarke to the stables…

“Clarke…I want to teach you to ride a horse” Anya said as she walked towards two horses who here fully geared up.  One was Anya’s horse from the day they met and the other Lexas

“Lexa wont mind you riding her horse.” She stated as she held out the reins of Lexa’s black horse for Clarke to hold.

Clarke was taught the mere basics by Anya in the stables: mounting, steering and moving with the horse.  Then was the moment of truth.

“Come on Clarke, id like to take you out now…” She kicked her horse along, Clarke followed suit.  A little nervousness pooling in her belly.

Anya was sure Clarke was a natural.  Her body moved in sync with the black horse – she also read the horse very well.   

The day mostly consisted of the pair riding out in the field across from the waterfall that housed the hot springs.  It was quiet and calm. 

They only walked for most of the morning – Clarkes thighs were already hurting.  It was time to step it up a notch. 

“Clarke…do you wanna go faster?”

Clarke nodded furiously.

“Then I suggest you get over here so I can show you.  The horse will be fine she wont go far.” The alpha motioned for the blonde to steer closer.  It took a while but Clarke was finally in the saddle with Anya on the chestnut horse. 

“Alright Clarke, two things.  Don’t tighten your muscles, let yourself relax a bit and you will be fine.”  Clarke confirmed “I’ve got you” Anya reassured as she encircled Clarke’s waist with one arm, pulling her a little closer.  Their bodies only just touching.

The change in gait was rather smooth…eventually.  Clarke took a while and a few breaks to get the hang of it with Anya.  Though she moved back to the black horse a little while after.  The new speed gave her a new sense of freedom. 

Anya halted her horse to take in the beauty.  Clarke was definitely a natural.  Her hips moved with the rocking gait of the black horse while her hair mimicked the flowing mane and tail of the horse.  It was exquisite.  Sighing in content.

Then a sigh…not in contentment as a figure met Clarke in the middle of the field.  It was Lexa.

********

“Hello there _ai prisa_ ”

“Lexa, you finally got out of bed you little cuddle bunny”

The term of endearment made the Alpha smile

“I see that Anya is teaching you to ride…you move well” Clarke smiled “May I join you”

“This is your horse isn’t it” Clarke joked

With no further words Lexa launched herself up onto the horse; settling herself behind Clarke in the saddle

“Is this ok, Clarke?”

Clarke hummed in response and Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s middle, then settled her shin on the girls shoulder.  Then places a small peck on the girls ear.

“What is this about a cuddle bunny?” Lexa asked

“I woke up this morning and you were you know…pretty much draped across me.  You growled when I got up and left” Clarke finished with a chuckle and this “It was adorable”

“Adorable isn’t usually a word I allow myself to be described as…though I can allow it for you my _Skai prisa_ ”

“Alright Lexa” Clarke sighed at the nature of the conversation – knowing that she was seeing Octavia’s point now…

“Would you look at that” Lexa chuckled

“What?”

“Two things now…your cheeks for one and Anya”

Clarke realised the heat in her cheeks – making her blush even more.  But the glare that Anya was shooting Lexa was astonishing.  There was definitely something going on.  Looking back and for the between the two women Clarke realised that this was a little more than regular Alpha behaviour.  Octavia might be right…

“Oh, right…she looks…I dunno”  Clarke shrugged

Yep

Definitely…Octavia is right…im doomed.

Clarke is having deja-vu.  Once again there is a taught muscle pressing into her lower back.  There is almost no guessing needed as Clarke pressed back into Lexa…just to be sure.  When the member twitched and a low rumbling groan materialised in Lexa’s throat there was definitely no mistake.  She moved forward on the saddle seat a little further.

Clarke mused to herself, you have got to be kidding me!

Clarke had to figure this out soon.  She squeezed the horse into a canter towards Anya.  Stopping a few yards away.  Lexa was still firmly pressed to Clarke – brushing up against her with every stride.  Clarke’s cheeks returning to their deep shade of a pinky-red.

“The sun is beginning get low in the sky, Clarke.  Maybe we should return to the stables…I also have some errands to run in town”

“That’s quite alright Anya…I can keep Clarke occupied until the evening meal.  That is unless you need me to be somewhere else”

Anya desperately searched for anything she could ask lexa to do…that was significant.

_Yes I don’t want you to be here…touching her…touching what is mine!_

“No Lexa, there is nothing that requires your attendance” she paused “Though I was wondering if one of you could help me…the riding has dislodged some things” Anya knew this was a silly excuse “could you help me set it back?”

Clarke leaped from the saddle in sync with Anya.  Lexa followed closely behind Clarke – stopping a few feet away from the pair - but didn’t help to reassemble Anya.  She just stood and stared at Anya.

Anya directed Clarke to the pieces she couldn’t fix properly herself.  The proximity was killing Lexa and Anya was loving it.  Clarke fixed Anya all up and stepped back.  Her place taken by Lexa who stepped forward.  Standing face to face to Clarke could see them both. 

As the looked them both up and down she noticed their chests heaving.  The muscles on their bodies becoming more pronounced.  She could smell the aggression and anger dripping from each of them – though she could definitely smell something that resembled possessiveness…well a softer version of lust – and hear the growl rumbling.  Eyes piercing deeply into each other.  Both Alpha’s were sporting erections…though the extent of them was unknown…Clarke didn’t really wanna know right now.  All she knew is that these two looked like they could be at each other’s throats in seconds.  Each now bearing their teeth at the other now.

“Alright, alright, alright….” Clarke walked towards the pair whose growls were getting louder

“THAT’S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU” she snapped, her eyes going wide and her expression the epitome of an angry mother.

Both alphas turned their heads to Clarke at her outburst – both sporting remorseful looks.  They opened their mouths to speak but she shut them up very quick.

“No! You listen to me” Clarke barked “You are both acting like children – I don’t even know what you guys are so pissed about.  So sort yourselves out for heavens sake!” Clarke huffed

Clarke walked straight through the pair who were still chest to chest – their eyes followed her.  Though they were still glued to the grass – she was certainly a fiery Omega but that was a bold move. 

Clarke walked to the side gates that led to the field she was on – hoping that leaving the pair there would help them sort one another out…or at least calm down. 

********

“Her there Clarke, you look pissed…what happened?” Octavia called as she saw a not-so-happy looking Clarke sit down near one of the smaller fires in the town centre.

“Those two are at eachothers throats O…I think you are right.” She breathed in an out – attempting to relax and calm her nerves “Though I wont go making assumptions until anything is said.  But apart from that…its all good” Clarke was desperately trying to not think about the confrontation of the Alphas.

“Well…that’s heavy.  They are Alpha’s Clarke…I don’t know what else to say.” A reassuring shoulder bump from Octavia followed.  “but how was riding?”

Clarke forgot the pain her body was in “Geeeeezzz, my thighs hurt soooo bad” Clarke hissed, rubbing her legs with her hands in an attempt to work some tension out.

“Clarke?”

“hmmmmmm?”

“Id advise you to ride more often…”

“I know, its so fun!”

“No, no Clarke…not for that reason.  I say it again…God you are such a virgin.” Octavia chuckled

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we have both seen what both these women are packing…you know…” Octavia motions to her crotch area “and I think the day you let an Alpha between your legs they might just break you” Octavia was amazed that Clarke was so naïve

Clarke almost choked on the water that she was sipping.  Immediately turning to Octavia to shoot daggers. 

“Its inevitable Clarke…you know that” She smirked, turned and walked towards her tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...thats all i can say. That alot of stuff.  
> Thoughts? Suprised?


	22. Both of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa confesses

“I mean that we have both seen what both these women are packing…you know…” Octavia motions to her crotch area “and I think the day you let an Alpha between your legs they might just break you” Octavia was amazed that Clarke was so naïve

Clarke almost choked on the water that she was sipping.  Immediately turning to Octavia to shoot daggers. 

“It’s inevitable Clarke…you know that” She smirked, turned and walked towards her tent.

********

Anya and Lexa stood there dumbfounded.  Remaining this way for a minute or so as they watched Clarke storm off in a huff. 

The silence broken by Anya clearing her throat as the turned to her horse and mounted it.  Though no words were spoken a silent exchange was had as Lexa mounted her horse soon after.  Their chests still puffed up and their bodies continued to exude aggression.

Anya took care of her duties for the rest of the day and into the evening.  While Lexa returned to her tent and brooded – she didn’t really know what to say.  She felt for Clarke – a connection that she hadn’t felt until Clarke spent time with her. 

Octavia returned to find Clarke deep in thought – leaning her back against one of the larger logs.  Head resting on her fists as she overlooks the movement of the town around her. 

“I take it you aren’t so wrapped with their behaviour…”

“I don’t like it…but I do like it…you know??” Clarke shrugged

Octavia mirrored Clarke’s position as she sat beside the girl.

“I do know actually…you don’t like seeing them fight but it is also kinda hot.  Yes?”

Clarke nodded

“Well think about it like this…you are desirable Clarke.  Face it.  You cant change it.  But you can change some things, like them.”

Clarke looked at Octavia with the most puzzled and confused face imaginable.

Octavia giggled “You can make a choice, Clarke.  What…who will be better for you.  I know happiness is a humungous part of the picture however, there are other things to think of too.  Like, if they can provide for you, protect you etc”

Clarke huffed “They are both strong and wonderful…this is going to be hard isn’t it?” Clarke never thought in a thousand years she would have to make a choice such as this; the omega expected to be supressed for decades on end.  To never have to think about…this.

“Yeah – it might be.  But you know what is best for you.  Don’t think about it too much…maybe you can start in with Nyko tomorrow, hmm?  Might help you get your mind off things”

“I’d like that.  I promise to not overthink this…well I will try not to…”

“Good!  Now go and grab dinner.”  O chuckled “I can hear your belly screaming at you… I will join you soon, gotta go talk to Nyko”

“Maybe that is also a good idea”

********

Lexa was still pacing in her tent.  Pretty much on the sole basis that she didn’t know what to do about the situation.

Anya ‘claimed’ the right to court the girl first and then hurt her…

But Lexa had been drawn to the omega from the word go – though she didn’t really know how to approach it.  This is the first Omega she had been drawn to…there had been plenty of flings and one-offs but no connections.

Lexa flopped down onto the bed where Clarke had slept – the furs were still oozing her scent.  The first breath on just solidated the attraction.  She had to find out if Clarke felt the same way – one way or another.

That was another problem…Clarke seemed pretty accepting of Anya the last day or so.  This was super confusing Lexa mused to herself.

What is she going to do?

********

Lexa didn’t stay for dinner that night – she took it back to her tent.  Anya did the same.  It was just Octavia and some others at their table that night. 

Giving Clarke quite the opportunity to acquaint herself with more people.  Everyone seemed so close – it was different.  On the Ark she didn’t recall anyone being this…open with others.  It was something she didn’t mind at all – but she would have to get used to it.  She already knew a lot about the few people she had met. 

A young girl, Tris who looked to be about 13; her hair dirty blonde with stray braids – she had only recently arrived to the camp. 

  1.   She was a weapons maker – her tanned skin much lighter than her jet black hair. 



Though Clarke couldn’t remember much more than the names of the others: Julio and his son, a young man Nave.  Her mind was busy.

The night blurred by – the band played and people danced.  Octavia was asked to dance…a very tall and dark man ushered her.  Introducing himself as Lincoln.  Octavia couldn’t resist.

The commotion didn’t die down…it was like new years day.  Growing tired, Clarke retired to Lexa’s tent – she entertained the idea of crashing at Octavia’s…but that didn’t seem like a good idea at all.  Especially given the manner of the dance that O was engaging in with the man…Lincoln. 

Left no choice Clarke entered the tent – Lexa sitting on one of the chairs at the table to the right of the door lifted her head.  Her eyes red and tired – she had obviously been distressed in some way.

Clarke turned her head quickly after their eyes locked; she didn’t really know what to do.  So doing nothing seemed like a good choice.

“Clarke?” Lexa said softly

The girl said nothing until she reached her side of the bed and sat on the furs covering it “Lexa…” her tone soft and her voice a whisper.

“I will admit what I did not handle myself well today, Clarke” Lexa’s voice sounded exquisitely remorseful and contrite

“No shit Lexa!” Clarke took a deep breath “I just don’t completely understand what is going on with you two…I know that Alpha’s are pretty much always in competition for top dog”

Clarke had seen this a few times on the Ark and read about it in Omega-Ed classes.  Alpha’s had a super special relationship that was hot and cold.  At eachothers throats in moments of even the smallest hint of aggression or challenge.  It made it worse that another Alpha’s scent can be very irritating. 

Though Clarke never really understood its purpose…

“Clarke…” Lexa wondered if it was the right time to ‘spill the beans’… “It is true what you say.  Anya and I…are in competition, at odds with eachother..”

“Really?  I had no idea” Clarke’s tone sarcastic, but urging lexa to continue

“Clarke…” Lexa bit her lip and checked her breathing, then checked Clarke.  Clarke’s expression was curious and expecting “Anya and I…we…we both wish to claim you.”


	23. Not right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...sorry.

Clarke had seen this a few times on the Ark and read about it in Omega-Ed classes.  Alpha’s had a super special relationship that was hot and cold.  At each others throats in moments of even the smallest hint of aggression or challenge.  It made it worse that another Alpha’s scent can be very irritating. 

Though Clarke never really understood its purpose…

“Clarke…” Lexa wondered if it was the right time to ‘spill the beans’… “It is true what you say.  Anya and I…are in competition, at odds with each other…”

“Really?  I had no idea” Clarke’s tone sarcastic, but urging Lexa to continue

“Clarke…” Lexa bit her lip and checked her breathing, then checked Clarke.  Clarke’s expression was curious and expecting “Anya and I…we…we both wish to claim you.”

Clarke was silent for a few moments; then she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, her tone worried.

“I am not a thing Lexa!  Im human – not a piece of meat!” Clarke screamed.  Her rant continued as she was pacing in front of Lexa; throwing her hands in the air.  Her actions not representative of an omega in this moment…but an alpha.

“I-I cant do this right now…” Clarke turned towards the entrance of the tent “We can talk about this another time”

“Clarke please!” Lexa stormed out of the tent, following Clarke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys:
> 
> Having a huge spell of writers block...  
> For inspiration could you guys say where you want to see the story go from here...in the sort term??
> 
> Thankyou


	24. I have been Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...Clarke is ready to talk to the two women after a night of solitude and thought.

“I am not a thing Lexa!  Im human – not a piece of meat!” Clarke screamed.  Her rant continued as she was pacing in front of Lexa; throwing her hands in the air.  Her actions not representative of an omega in this moment…but an alpha.

“I-I cant do this right now…” Clarke turned towards the entrance of the tent “We can talk about this another time”

“Clarke please!” Lexa stormed out of the tent, following Clarke, catching up.  Lexa grabbed the blonde’s wrist – pulling both girls face to face.    

“Clarke, this is not like we want to own you Clarke, this is just a declaration of my feelings.  Anya will want to declare her own.  I believe that Octavia called this a relationship…we both wish to be with you in one of these relationships.  That is why we are in competition – we both want you.”  Lexa explained with urgency, surprised at Clarke not making an attempt to leave.

“Lexa…I-I just need time…okay?” Clarke gave a half-smile, removed herself from Lexa’s strong hand, taking a few steps back.  Clarke then turned and walked off into the darkness – towards the field where she and Anya had their first heart-to-heart.

Figuring that Clarke would probably find a safe place within the village, Lexa retired to her tent.

********

(The next morning)

Lexa woke to the normal sounds of the village – like many days that had passed.  Half-expecting the blonde to have come back during the night – she didn’t.

_Lexa: She is probably with Octavia or Anya…maybe even someone else.  Im pretty sure anyone would be pleased to help her._

So Lexa went about her morning routine: tightening her braids and washing herself etc.  She was drawn to the fires by the smell of the morning meal – Lexa was never one to pass up the opportunity for food.

“Good morning Octavia…Lincoln…” Lexa said as she sat down next to the pair “Nice of you to join us this morning” Lexa smirked, seeing an assortment of bruises and a bite across Octavia’s shoulders and neck.  A few similarly marked along Lincoln’s neck.  Lexa’s smirk widens.

“Good morning Lexa…sorry but no time for niceties right now.  Clarke…did she come and see you last night?” Octavia enquired

“Yes, she came to the tent last night.  I explained the behaviour of Anya and myself to her.  How we both want her and that is why we are…in competition with each other often.  Needless to say, but Clarke flipped out a little bit…” Lexa shrugged – the hurt resurfaced momentarily then subsided.  “I haven’t seen her since”

“Did you explain it all? Clearly?”

“I did the best I could – I half expected her to go to you when she left”

“I assure you Lexa, she didn’t come to me…us last night” Octavia looked puzzled then a blush formed – all three laughed.

Looking around all of the people who had come to breakfast – there wasn’t one blonde “Well she isn’t here…” Lexa was a little worried.  She knew it wasn’t that far-fetched to believe that Clarke might not have stayed in camp.  The thought made her a little sick…”should I be worried??”

“I don’t know Lexa…it totally depends on how she was acting last night.  It couldn’t hurt to go and have a look around.”  Octavia shrugged as she shovelled another mouthful of food.

Lexa hoovered all her food as quickly as she could and then reported to Anya as she has been instructed to do as many mornings as she could. 

“Good Morning Anya”

“Lexa, morning it is”

“Can I request to have the morning to myself, Anya?”

“Why?”

“Clarke was missing for breakfast…I am worried for her.  I would like to find her and make sure all is well”

“Lexa there is no need – I will go and look for her” Anya’s inner alpha making itself known.

“Given that this is about the both of us…maybe we can go together?” Lexa knew that doing anything else would cause nothing less than a confrontation.

Anya pursed her lips “Very well Lexa.  Meet me at the stables soon.” Anya waved Lexa off

********

(AN HOUR OR SO LATER)

The pair readied their horses and informed the guards of their activities – hoping for any tell-tale signs of Clarke.  None were found – she was not within the village walls.  They went to the bunker first; no signs of her.  They circled around and checked the springs.  Again, no signs of the girl.

Then they saw her.  They were exiting the springs and heading back to camp when they laid eyes on her.  She was sitting up on a rock not far from the tree-line.  Not sparing any time they mounted and bolted towards the omega.

“Clarke?” Anya asked.  Clarke wasn’t sitting up, she was laid against the rise at the back of the rock – is was similar to a chair in shape – and looking up into the top of the trees and the blue sky that was peppered with fluffy clouds.

“Are you alright _ai prisa?_ ” Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa’s term of endearment. 

“I have been thinking…all night actually about what you said.”

Anya shot a glare at Lexa “Go on” the older blonde encouraged…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Opinions?


	25. Moody Happenings Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya have yet another standoff - but Clarke is thinking of an interesting way to abate it.

“Clarke?” Anya asked.  Clarke wasn’t sitting up, she was laid against the rise at the back of the rock – is was similar to a chair in shape – and looking up into the top of the trees and the blue sky that was peppered with fluffy clouds.

“Are you alright _ai prisa?_ ” Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa’s term of endearment. 

“I have been thinking…all night actually about what you said.”

Anya shot a glare at Lexa.  Lexa didn’t tell her anything about this. “Go on” the older blonde encouraged…

“I don’t think I fully understand it…” Clarke tilted her head back to face both women. “The grounds of these feelings…”

Anya uses her initiative “Clarke I believe I is unavoidable that I have had feelings for you since we met.  You picked up on that pretty quickly.”

“I feel much the same as Anya, Clarke.  Though I only realised this recently…”

“There enlies my problem…if I am being honest with myself I have to say that I feel for both of you.  I know that sounds super selfish and wrong but you are both wonderful people.  Strong Alpha’s and well…friendly, for the most part.” Clarke chuckled – the pair joined in. 

“Well Clarke…im not sure if this helps ease your mind…” Lexa was struggling with words.

Anya noticed and chimed in “it is not uncommon to share your bed with more than one person is what Lexa is trying to say”

“I cant say I don’t understand now but I am definitely needing time to think this through…and this 3-way thing is…interesting to say the least.” Clarke is blushing bright red – but feeling conflicted.

“We are not encouraging you to make a decision you aren’t prepared for Clarke…we have been waiting a long time to find a mate…there is no harm in more time.” Anya said calmly and honestly she meant every word that came out of her mouth.  Sure she had lovers but nothing with a connection.

She knew Lexa had atleast one partner through the years – it was blatantly obvious the morning after she had lost her virginity… The girl was smiling ear to ear and she practically gave it away herself.

Clarke could only say thank-you.  The girls all walked back to the village and went their separate ways.  Clarke was pulled away by Octavia to meet with Nyko.  While, Lexa and Anya decided to go to the training grounds and work up a sweat; they might have worked out the immediate problem but they were still rather riled up.  They were still in competition with eachother; in a sense.

This was something that Clarke never really understood.  Omega’s were pretty much instant friends – their scents were appealing to eachother much like an Alpha’s.  Though the smell’s were obviously different.

Days passed where Clarke didn’t really talk to the two Alphas.  She was far too busy learning the ropes with Nyko – their methods were vastly different and their tools were too. The Alpha’s weren’t growing tired of waiting but they missed not being close with Clarke.

Clarke had changed tents…she now roomed with Octavia.  At least on the nights where Octavia wasn’t with her new hunk Lincoln. 

Needless to say, Lexa wasn’t too happy about it but Anya got real moody one morning about…maybe moody was an understatement.

FLASHBACK TO 3 DAYS BEFORE

_A loud growl came from the entryway of Lexa’s tent – it spooked Clarke and woke Lexa.  Anya was standing at the bottom of the bed the blonde and brunette had shared._

_Anya had walked in to see the pair spooning – Lexa’s arms holding Clarke tightly as they slept.  It enraged the older woman to see that Lexa was sleeping with the girl when she never really had any proper contact.  It was repulsing._

_“Fuck! Anya!  A little warning next time!” Clarke groaned as she disentagled herself – Lexa growled quitely – and sat up in the large bed.  “Lexaaa…wake up” Clarke pushed at Lexa’s shoulder multiple times_

_“ai prisa, it is too early to wake.  Come back to bed” Lexa’s morning voice guttural and a little arousing if Clarke could say so herself._

_“She will not be going back to bed with you, Lexa!” The brunette snapped awake – a loud low growl coming from the Alpha’s throat.  Lexa leaped out of bed and stood chest to chest with the blonde._

_Clarke could see this was going to be similar to the training grounds if she didn’t do something…She desperately thought about what she could do to distract them from eachother…_

_What do Alpha’s like…other than sex…touch might work.  The pair were now outside the entrance of the tent – despite their aggression they know better than to fight in a tent.  That had already ended badly in the past._

_“Lexa you better watch yourself”_

_“Do not push me Anya!”_

_The growls and roars erupt – both Alpha’s testing the waters._

_“Lexa!  Anya!  Step down now – both of you.” Growls grew louder – she could smell the aggression dripping off both women – and Clarke let out a frustrated huff.  Clarke had to put her plan into action._

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Clarke do to stop the Alpha's??  
> How will she help them?


	26. What do you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Lexa bare themselves to Clarke - what will she say/do?

_“Lexa!  Anya!  Step down now – both of you.” Growls grew louder – she could smell the aggression dripping off both women – and Clarke let out a frustrated huff.  Clarke had to put her plan into action._

_The blonde omega stepped forward – she hopes this would work – until the was only a few centimetres from both of the Alphas.  Reaching her hands out she connected her palms and fingers to where their necks met the base of their hair.  Her fingers worked circles and random abstract lines into the skin._

_The growls subsided a few seconds later as gentle purrs took over.  The Alphas behaved as if they forgot about their quarrel; their attention was focussed completely on the soft fingers that were connected with their necks.  The crowd was silent._

_It was 5 minutes later that Octavia turned up just outside the tent to see a picture that she hadn’t ever seen – or thought she would see.  Clarke was sitting on the ground with both Alpha’s with their heads on her thighs.  They were awake, but in pure bliss.  She was still rubbing circles into their bodies.  Octavia could hear the purrs.  They were that powerful, Clarke was that powerful._

_“Well…” Octavia whispered “That’s beautiful”_

_“It is hard to believe they were at eachother’s throats half-an-hour ago, isnt” Clarke whispered back, not wanting to break away from the Alpha’s just yet._

_Octavia nodded and walked away – leaving the trio to their own divices.  Passersby smiled – happy that the tension had been relieved._

_Clarke knew this was beautiful – and what she had to do._

END FLASHBACK / ONE WEEK AFER THE FLASHBACK

“Come on sleepy-head, Wake up!” Octavia nudged the girl

“I will never get any sleep around you, O” Clarke grumbled

“Well…if you talk with your fluffy little Alpha’s you might get a little more sleep…”

Clarke shot Octavia a glare.

“Actually…no…no you wouldn’t get more sleep.” Octavia laughed, even after Clarke’ pillow tried to get intimate with her face.

“Shut up, O!  Im up okay!” The blonde muttered as she pulled on her leather pants and a t-shirt.  Today was going to be a full day at Nyko’s…hunting party came back from a not-so-successful hunt accompanied by a flurry of scratched, gashed and impending big bruises.

********

“Jeezus” Clarke muttered to herself “These guys have to stop doing this to themselves…” shaking her head

“Good evening Clarke”  “ _ai prisa, evening_ ” Clarke spun to the two very familiar voices – though they still surprised her.  Her heart was racing.

“Can you two stop being so sneaky – you scared the shit outta me” to which both Alpha’s chuckled

“No, I don’t think you can take the sneaky out of us…” Anya said

The brunette parried with “But we can take you out, as a thankyou.  You have been super busy keeping our hunters and warriors healthy and done a good job.  Also for last week too…”

“We were acting like children again…and you calmed us down.  You balance us out.  Lexa and myself are very close but our Alpha’s are very powerful.” The older blonde explained

“You are the answer to our balancing act, Clarke.  Walk with us?  You can say no.” Though what Lexa said is true, she didn’t want the blonde to refuse.

“Alright – can we go and get food first though?  Long day…”

The trio went to the fires and got their meals – their next destination was the rock.  It was interesting how much significance the rock had.  It was secluded, close, safe and well…it had a nice view.

********

The trio were all perched up on the rock in a circle/triangle with their legs crossed.  It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the wind was slow; just enough to rustle the leaves and make the grass hiss.

“You say im your balance?” Clarke enquired – both older women nodded their heads.

“We…Anya and myself have been very close for a few years.” Clarke pulled a face of question

“You guys fight all the time – do you remember what happened last week?”

“Lexa and I remember that too well – we have to thank you for that.  It is not common for someone to be able to tear two Alpha’s from eachother when they are fighting.  Which is what makes you so special to us.”

Lexa continued on “Anya and I love eachother very much.” 

Lexa and Anya join hands before Anya takes over.  “We both want you too.  That’s why we fight…we are afraid that you will only want one of us.  That is why we waited this long…”

Both Alphas had made themselves vulnerable to Clarke in this moment. 

“I will be honest with you guys, you are both wonderful and strong, proud Alphas.  I think it would be selfish of me to be able to have you both…especially when it is dictated that it is normal to have one mate.”

“It is not uncommon for there to be three mates tied to eachother.  It is not frowned upon Clarke, it makes the family stronger.  In my many years I have seen this work well.  Lexa and myself both want you…do you want us?  Together?  Until the end of our days?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i develop how Lexa and Anya started?  
> How they knew they were meant to be part of a trio etc?


	27. It is Just the Three of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio make some breakthroughs...and Anya and Lexa are true gentle...gentleladies?

# Chapter 27

“It is not uncommon for there to be three mates tied to each other.  It is not frowned upon Clarke, it makes the family stronger.  In my many years I have seen this work well.  Lexa and myself both want you…do you want us?  Together?  Until the end of our days?”

“I want you, I really do” Clarke smiled softly “Will you have me?”

Lexa and Anya stood in unison – pulling the omega up with them.  She stood between them; Lexa pressed to Clarke’s front and Anya to Clarkes back.  Both resting their hands on the blonde’s hips.  Closing their eyes, taking in the way they moved together.  The two alphas began to rock their hips into the girl, fuelling their growing erections. 

By now Clarke had enough experience to know of the surprise within their pants; causing Clarke to have a little fit of giggles “I’m guessing that is a yes…”

Her question answered by their furious purring.  They were pumping out pheromones of content and hints of lust and love; an impeccable cocktail.

“Alright hornbags, its late and I need to go to bed.” Clarke huffed.  Loving the attention, but if she was being real to herself it had been a long and exhausting day.  “Come on…please”

“fine, ai prisa” Lexa said, her voice commandeered an think husk.   

Anya said nothing but removed her hands and inched away.

The trio walked back into town.  Drawing a few looks from passers-by.  Two Alphas following an omega could mean a conflict was imminent.  Their bulges illuminated by the light of the fires where they had stopped.  The Alpha’s erections both becoming very uncomfortable; stretching their pants immensely. 

Clarke turned to the pair; another giggle escaped the lips that both Alpha’s would love to be connected to right now.  “ummmmm…where are we..I sleeping.”

“Meet us at Anya’s tent in a few minutes? We have some things to discuss…but I need to speak with Anya first…”

“Alright, be good”  Clarke sat herself down on a log as the two alphas walked off towards Anya’s tent.  She wondered what they needed time for…it must be an Alpha thing…something else she doesn’t understand.

It must have been atleast 5 minutes by the time Clarke walked into the tent.  She was met by her Alphas sitting cross-legged on the enormous bed.

“Clarke” Anya started, Lexa finished “We were wondering when you might join us”

Clarke at up on the bed between them; their bodies forming a triangle of sorts.  “It was getting cold…and im really tired…”

“You can go and get into sleeping clothes if you like, I think you will be much more comfortable…we can talk then”

Clarke nodded and went behind the partition that separated the sleeping area and the bathroom.  But she wasn’t alone for long; Lexa and Anya joined her.  Only they had already stripped down to their undergarments. 

Clarke gaped.  The visual was of clit-tugging proportions.  Both bodies perfectly sculpted, muscles defined neatly but scars and tattoos peppered their bodies…she was intent on discovering the meaning of each and every mark.

But her mind was pre-occupied by the erections that threatened to burst out of their bindings.  Both Alpha’s stepped forward and kissed Clarke on opposite cheeks.  The sexual tension in the air was undeniable, but they had things that needed to be talked over and said first.  The Alphas’ self-control was pushed to the limits.

All three were now back on the bed; Clarke was laying down in the middle with Anya on her right and Lexa on her left.  She knew this was where she was supposed to be…it was comforting and just, right.

“You two had things we needed to talk about…what are they…”

Anya spoke first “Clarke…Lexa and I have both had our fair share of partners.  What about you.”

“I have kissed people but that is the furthest I have gone…im, pure.  I made myself a promise that I would wait until I found my mate…well in this case, mates”  All three giggled.

“That poses quite the question for all of us…” Anya began, but Lexa gave her a tap and continued on herself “I think that Clarke should choose who mate’s her first.”

“I don’t think im ready for that…I will sit on it for a while.  Next”

“Well in our culture we do our best to protect our omegas and being with two alpha’s will raise suspicions among others if we do not publicly claim you as ours”

“I am not fucking in public” Clarke states plainly

“No, no Clarke.  Anya didn’t mean it like that…we have to make an announcement or state to the people that you are ours…we can do it with shared pieces of clothing and marking you.”

“Thank god!  Though I must admit the marking thing is a little hot” her body shuddered at the thought

“You alright there ai prisa?” Lexa asked smugly

“hmpf, im fine…but I have a question…how do you two know that you are meant to be with eachother?  I have never seen two Alpha’s attracted to eachother”

Anya laughed “Oh Lexa…please let me tell the story”

“Alriight”

(Anya explains the following flashback)

_It was one day after a training session, about 5 years ago.  Lexa was 16.  Anya was 21._

_“Anya?”Lexa asked_

_“All the other alphas stink…but you don’t.  You smell nice…why?”_

_“That isn’t a matter that concerns you right now…I will tell you when you have seen 18 summers.”_

_Lexa huffed “Alright, Anya…I trust you.”_

_Anya knew exactly what it meant…that they were compatible with a balancing party.  They were meant to be part of a trio._

_Then two years after that event and Lexa asking why it was this way about a thousand times.  Lexa was summoned to Anya’s tent on her 18 th birthday._

_“You summoned me Anya…”_

_“I did…sit down Lexa” Anya patted the patch of fur on the bed beside her._

_“You remember how you constantly ask me why I smell nice to you…”_

_“I cant forget”_

_“You are old enough to know now…I will give you what you need to know and if you want to know more I will answer your questions.” Anya took a deep breath and started the speech she had rehearsed many nights “You smell nice to me too, Lexa.  The reason for this, rare it is though not unheard of is because you and I are supposed to mate an Omega together…we are meant to be mates.”_

_Anya was really worried for the reaction she might receive.  She had grown to like the girl and taken her as her second the year before…this was when her suspicions confirmed._

_“So we have to wait for an omega that fits us…until we can be together…”_

_Anya was stunned by the forward question “Not neccesarily Lexa…but-” she was cut off by soft lips on her own.  She was not going to refuse this.  After a few moment Anya poured herself into the kiss and lifted Lexa onto her lap._

_Pulling back for air, the duo looked into eachothers eyes: pupils dilated and heavy breathing._

_“Lexa…we cant mate until we have our omega…”_

_END FLASHBACK_

Anya concluded “So Lexa and I have bedded others in our ruts but we both knew we were meant to have our souls entwined…”

“So just clarifying…Anya, you are 26 and Lexa, you are 21 and you have waited 5 years for me to plummet to the ground to really touch each other”

Both alphas sat up and looked at each other, then un unison a “Yes” came from both their lips as they turned to look at Clarke who had propped herself up on her elbows.

“No that is commitment” Clarke remarked “But it seems you two are in dire need of release…” and motioned to their crotches

“Maybe you could help us out Clarke, hmmm” Anya asked, a smirk spreading across the faces of both Alphas.

Lexa pulled Clarke between them…but noticed the signs of her nervousness; she was shaking a little and here eyes were wide “Clarke…are you alright”

“yeah…it is just, I have never done this before.  I mean I have my imagination but its not like the real thing”

“Clarke…” Anya spoke softly, turning Clarke around to face her and pulled her close. “Pleasure and release is not our number one priority right now…it is you being comfortable.  If you want to do nothing, do nothing.  If you want to just look, just look.  If you want to touch and go further, do it.  We are yours to explore tonight”

Clarke was grateful for the understanding of the Alpha’s.  “Alright…thankyou.  Can I explore you? Both of you?”  She turned to be able to see both women.

Lexa said softly “of course” ad Anya nodded.

“Would you like to undress us Clarke?” Anya asked, but was interrupted by Lexa tugging her off the bed.

Lexa and Anya stood face to face at the end of the bed in only tight little shorts that barely covered their still prominent erections and their bindings covering their breasts.

Clarke was very much enjoying the exchange between the pair.  They undressed each other with their eyes and then with their hands.  Both sighing in relief as their erections sprang free at the hands of the other.  Clarke audibly gasped; she was told that Alpha’s were ‘bigger’ and a little ‘anatomically different’ to beta males but this was definitely not what she had invisioned.

“Wow” Clarke breathed. 

The two alphas and their smug expressions worked their way to either side of the bed and propped themselves up on furs and pillows against the headboard.  Their erections standing proudly between their legs.

“We are all yours Clarke.  Explore us at your pace if you wish. Lexa and I do not care for pleasure tonight…just do with us as you please.  We will guide you if you ask for it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we want to see more...not sure if people are still interested in the storyline...


	28. Well...That was Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smut to tide you guys over....there is more on the way.

The two alphas and their smug expressions worked their way to either side of the bed and propped themselves up on furs and pillows against the headboard.  Their erections standing proudly between their legs.

“We are all yours Clarke.  Explore us at your pace if you wish. Lexa and I do not care for pleasure tonight…just do with us as you please.  We will guide you if you ask for it…”

Clarke moved to be level with their hips and protruding lengths.  Looking each Alpha in the eyes before reaching out and holding both Alphas in her hands.  Anya and Lexa both let out low rumbles at the contact, bucking their hips up into her hands.

“Needy aren’t we?” Clarke giggled, but gave in to the Alphas and began to move her hands up and down their considerable lengths.  Feeling the rhythmic pulse and throbs and the little ridges that the prominent veins cause.  Feeling the low growls moving through their bodies.  The little clear drops gathering at the heads of their erections making her movements much smoother.  

She revelled in the image infront of her.  Lexa’s breathing was ragged as she continued to buck her hips into Clarke’s hand; Anya was much more controlled, Clarke could feel that Anya was holding herself for the comfort of Clarke. 

But if she was being honest with herself, Clarke was enjoying this.  It was definitely not a bad experience. 

Clarke was startled by Anya’s hand on her own that was still gripping her length “Clarke…” Lexa was brought out of her own world with the noise too.  The bucking hips stopped but the dilated pupils were tell-tale signs of the thoughts going through their minds.

“Nu-uh.” Clarke said softly “I am in control right now…let me have this moment”

“As you wish ai prisa” Lexa whispered in an unmistakeably husky tone.  Anya just nodded, closed her eyes and let herself relax back into the grasp of the blonde. 

Clarke was pleased with the sight before her and resumed her movements.  The heavy breathing and bucking hips made her feel in control – giving her the confidence to make her next move.  

Anya’s breathing halted as she felt a wet heat grazing the tip of her throbbing cock.  Her eyes sprung open to see Clarke kneeling between her knees with one hand steadying herself, the other massaging the base of the length and her mouth covering the most sensitive part of her body. 

Her inner Alpha roared – this was beautiful.  Clarke began to move again, moving her head up and down.  Taking a little bit more of Anya in her mouth with each movement.  Anya was breathless when Clarke’s tongue started dancing around her length, applying the perfect amount of pressure in all the right places. 

Her inner Alpha growled again, but she joined it.  Letting low rumbles and little growl of pleasure escape her mouth.  Each groan of pleasure was backed up by a tongue lashing just under the head of her cock.

Anya had been given head many many times in her life…but there was something about this Omega, about Clarke that made it so special.   Anya had to wrap her hands around the furs on the bed to stop herself from forcing the girls head up and down with her hands. 

It had never been her M.O. to ask for head or demand it…but she was definitely enjoying this.  Anya could really get used to this.

“C-Clarrrke, im…ugh, Clarrrrke”  Anya growled, sitting on the edge of release.

Lexa had been sitting up next to Anya, with her head on the crook of the older blonde’s neck watching the exchange while slowly rubbing the head of her own cock. 

Clarke could feel Anya’s muscle throbbing exponentially more powerfully than before.  Seconds later a warm stickiness spilled into her mouth.  Not allowing a single drop to be spilt; sucking her dry. 

As Anya came into the full front of her orgasm, Lexa swallowed her moans.  Pressing their mouths together in a fight for supremacy, tongues battles and hands roamed.  Anya’s hand found Lexa’s cheek and throbbing member.  Pulling Lexa into her own orgasm, they shared a few seconds of bliss. 

Looking away from each other – after Anya carried Lexa off her high – they found a blushing Clarke with a few stray drops of cum at the edge of her lips.  Quickly swiping at the drops with her dexterous tongue she made the cheesiest remark “Well…that was fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was super fun to write - there will definitely be more on the way. 
> 
> Especially considering that Lexa and Anya are protective/possesive and Clarke can get mischevious...


	29. Let us look after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovered there is more to these two alphas than she thought.   
> And that Lexa's stubborn tongue isnt as bad as she thought.

Looking away from each other – after Anya carried Lexa off her high – they found a blushing Clarke with a few stray drops of cum at the edge of her lips.  Quickly swiping at the drops with her dexterous tongue she made the cheesiest remark “Well…that was fun!”

“You think we are done, do you prisa?” Anya asked with a cheeky grin spread across her face as herself and Lexa began to get up from their place on the bed.

Clarke visibly shuddered “I-um…I don’t know the right answer to that question anymore” Clarke stuttered, seeing Anya and Lexa moving from their positions.

The two older women knelt in front of and behind Clarke.  Anya grasping Clarke’s slim hips and nipping lightly at the soft skin at the back of her neck.  While Lexa moved her own hands to the blondes waist and swallowed the soft moans she was emitting with a kiss.  

Both alphas vibrating with the rumbles of their purrs.  They were truly happy in this moment; it would also be a lie if Clarke told herself she wasn’t enjoying this.  The pheromones of her Alphas were pumping into the air around them, filling the omega’s nose.  Clarke was also exuding her own sweet scent which drove the Alphas further.  They knew she was enjoying it. 

Anya moved one hand away from the slender hips of the blonde and cupped the girl’s heat, grinding softly.  The moans were of pure bliss – Anya wanted nothing more than to hear these sweet sounds every night.

“You are so very wet for us, Clarke” Anya growled as she nipped at the girls shoulder and the side of her neck.  Anya’s inner Alpha screaming for her to take the blonde there and then…but that was definitely something that should be talked about first – she knew that Lexa would have a similar feeling.  If not much stronger…Lexa hasn’t had to practice control like this before. 

Clarke let her head fall back onto the blonde’s shoulder.  Her body was feeling so much right now…the warmth of the Alphas skins, the furs under her knees, the hot and heavy breathing and soft hands roaming her still mostly clothed body. 

“Let us pleasure you Clarke” Lexa declared…it was asked like a question but she wouldn’t like to take no for an answer right now.

“Beja, Clarke” Anya encouraged with a harder grind on the girl’s centre.  Clarke breathed her positive response.  It was moments after that she found herself laying back on the bed with Anya kneeling over her knees and stripping her body of the clothes that could probably never be worn again…

Between the Alphas they ripped her clothing off – literally – in seconds.  Clarke was stark naked…after Anya had shown true sincerity by asking to remove her undergarments.  Clarke was in awe; for such a horny and powerful Alpha, Anya was very…chivalrous and gentle when it was needed. 

Lexa and Anya swapped positions…Anya beside Clarke and Lexa between her knees.  Lexa’s chest heaved and her heart thumped wildly – honestly, Clarke looked so delicious right now. 

Anya took Clarke into a soft, slow and passionate kiss.  Taking the time to move her hands over Clarke’s breasts.  They were so full and soft; occasionally twisting and pulling at a nipple.  Anya made a mental note to do that more often; Clarke elicited the most beautiful moans and whimpers they had ever heard. 

Clarke was in total bliss; she had let go.  Allowed herself to just feel.  Lexa started slow.  Breathing softly on the blonde’s heat then running her fingers through the blonde’s folds that were just so smooth…not to mention slick wither her arousal. 

Lexa and Anya began with their mouths simultaneously.  Lexa drew long slow stroked with her tongue as Anya took to Clarke’s breasts with her own…along with the occasional nip and bite that would turn into beautiful marks by morning.

Lexa’s long licks turned into an intoxicating tongue lashing as Clarke continues to squirm under the power of her alpha’s ways.  Lexa had to bring her arms around the blonde’s legs and hold her hips down.  Lexa was eating Clarke with utter passion and need – Anya thought it was gorgeous to see the ramifications of Lexa’s mouth.  Knowing a similar feeling herself from many years ago…but it was just once…

Clarke was speaking incoherently as her back arched and toes curled.  This was the kind of ‘assault on the senses’ that she could totally get used to.  A composition of names and curse words filled the room as Lexa latched onto the writing girls clit and drove her over the edge.

Clarke came to, in the arms of her alphas.  Her orgasm was overwhelming for her body…she was quite hazy afterwards and took a small nap.

“Well, look at that.  Our little princess has decided to join us once again” Lexa chuckled as Clarke rubbed her eyes and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

“Well…I will say it again.  That was fun.  And that better be it…im tired…” Clarke groaned.  Turning over in the furs to put Lexa to her back and Anya in front of her.

“I agree.  But I have to applaud Lexa on this one…she does have quite the tongue.  Doesn’t she?” Anya smirked and placed a comforting kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“Yeahh, yeah she does” Clarke said, in a tone that almost suggested her blissful state was still encompassing her.  “Wait…how do you know that?  You know what…that can wait for another time…im sleepy.”

“There is much we have to talk about.  But I agree…sleep sounds good.”  Lexa confirmed.  As she leaned over to kiss Anya and Clarke goodnight.

The trio lay there on Anya’s huge bed late at night.  Anya purring away with Clarke’s head in the crook of her neck and Lexa cuddling into the younger blonde’s back with an arm thrown possessively over both of them and a leg between Clarkes own.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but school is back and you know...i couldn't be too nice and give a full length chapter of pure smut...could i?


	30. Stirrings happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a little out of line and Anya pulls her back into line...but Clarke is so understanding.

“There is much we have to talk about.  But I agree…sleep sounds good.”  Lexa confirmed.  As she leaned over to kiss Anya and Clarke goodnight.

The trio lay there on Anya’s huge bed late at night.  Anya purring away with Clarke’s head in the crook of her neck and Lexa cuddling into the younger blonde’s back with an arm thrown possessively over both of them and a leg between Clarkes own. 

To anyone who dared to walk in – the sight would have made their heart flutter.  Just like it made Clarke’s heart flutter as her Alpha’s purrs radiated through her body; the vibrations were so minute but spoke many words.  They were just as content as she was…they were happy.

The morning came far too soon for all three who had barely moved during the night.  The crisp morning air bit the bodies of the Alpha’s as Clarke threw the top furs off and moved to the foot of the bed, then standing up, wrapping a lighter fur around herself and moving to the wooden table on the other side of the room.  It was scattered with bowl with pieces of bread and fruits.

“It is too early to wake, Clarke.  Come back to bed please.” Anya grumbled

“sha, ai prisa” Lexa mumbled, moving closer to Anya and wrapping an arm around her front “come back to bed, warm our furs”

“You two both have things to do, im sure of it” Clarke said, popping a grape into her mouth.

“Yes we do prisa, we have one thing to do…YOU” Lexa said in a rather vicious tone…but it wasn’t vicious, it was determined and husky.  “Come here, my omega”

Clarke spun and pulled the furs tighter and moved around the other side of the table to see that Lexa was sitting on the end of the bed and preparing to get up. 

“Lexaa” Anya growled.  Lexa was being totally out of line.  Anya drew in a deep breath and readied herself to move; that breath was more useful than she thought.  She could smell the arousal dripping off Lexa – as if the brunette’s throbbing erection wasn’t enough to give it away – while it was clouded with something else…the penny finally dropped.  Lexa was extremely close to her own rut say a few days… which meant that Anya’s own would follow soon.  “Control yourself Lexa, there are things we have to talk about first…control yourself” Anya continued as she  edged closer to the aroused Alpha at the foot of her bed.  Stealing a glance at the Omega across the room who was looking alarmed…like she hadn’t seen a rut, or its beginnings before…or rather seen Lexa, like this.  “It’s alright Clarke…” Clarke simply nodded

Lexa stood up and began to walk towards Clarke.  Anya lept off the bed and threw herself at Lexa, landing both of them on the ground with Lexa pinned under Anya’s strong body “You will control yourself right now Lexa…we have things that need to be addressed.  Do not let your body control you…you control your body” Anya said calmly.

Lexa was snarling and wriggling under Anya – though her body said she didn’t accept what the blonde was saying and implying, but her mind knew it was right.  Clarke was untouched and probably worried about the experience…

The altercation is quickly over and Lexa is let up by Anya.  The brunette drops herself to the side of the bed and puts her head in her hands.  This display has surely scared Clarke.  She scolded herself for not being able to put Clarke first in that moment.  Thoughts revolving around ‘what if I scared her so bad she never wants me’ plagued her mind for the few seconds she was alone on that bed. 

Lexa was always able to reign in her emotions…but the thought that she may have hurt her potential mate sent her over the edge…it was unbearable.

Clarke understood – in the few minutes they were awake Lexa’s pheromones had filled a lot of the tent – Clarke knew that Lexa was close to rut.  But that sparked her own questions…what do I do about this? 

Clarke had always planned on having one mate and going from there…but two…that is surely going to be very different and tricky.

Clarke left her thoughts and saw Anya sitting next to Lexa…Lexa’s head in her hands and Anya rubbing circles into the brunette’s back.  The blonde left the table and knelt in front of Lexa, just of her knees.  “Lexa?”

No response.   Clarke edged closer – still cautious – and placed her hands on Lexa’s “Lexa…” Clarke’s voice more soft and warm this time.

The brunette lifted her head, Clarke knew that Lexa was doing her best to put a brave face on in this moment.  It was not in the nature of an Alpha to allow themselves to be weak…although it was more common in the presence of a mate or close company.

“Lexa you are alright…” Clarke began to stand and pressed a small reassuring kiss to the brunettes forehead.  “…its alright.  I promise”

Clarke moved her body closer to Lexa’s.  Running one hand through the intricate braids and the other around the alpha’s ear she pulled Lexa closer.  Closer until Lexa’s head was resting against her bare belly.

“I apologise Clarke…I need to learn more control…I could have hurt you” Clarke could hear the lump in the Alpha’s throat that was causing her voice to break a little.

“You didn’t hurt me…and I wouldn’t have opposed to letting you have me…but there are things we need to talk about before I go into heat and take both of you…let both of you take me as yours.  Even more so now, because either one or both of you will go into rut before my heat begins…” Clarke said reassuringly.

Anya joined the conversation “We do have things to talk about and there are choices you need to make Clarke…but I think that we should take it easier today. ”  Anya stopped to process the actions  “Let me go and make some arrangements…we can take the morning off.  I will tell nyko that you cant come in this morning, Clarke and I will tell Indra that we won’t be hunting this morning but we will be going this afternoon.  Alright”

“Thank you, Anya” Lexa purred as Anya stood and kissed both of her mates-to-be before pulling on whatever clothes she could find and left the tent to consult the generals in the town about possible amendments to the day. 

Lexa’s body had calmed down – her heart rate slower and her body loosened up and her member reduced to its docile size.  Making Clarke that much more comfortable. 

The blonde and brunette stay in the intimate position for many minutes.  Lexa feeling Clarke’s heartbeat and the warmth of her belly…though her eyes wandered the omega she didn’t act on any stirrings.  She was just existing with Clarke right now. 

Clarke was rubbing circles into the back of Lexa’s head when Lexa’s purrs picked up – signalling she was in a better place within her own head. 

“Lexa…”

The brunette hummed in response

“We…all three of us should go to the hot springs today…I haven’t been in a while…”

“That is a wonderful idea Clarke.  Anya and I have spent many days there…when we could.  She would appreciate it.  It is also a nice place to talk, which we need to do.”

Lost in the moment the pair hadn’t noticed Anya, walk into the tent. 

Anya walked up behind Clarke, but didn’t touch her.  “I agree, but we can’t go naked…so let us get ready.”

The trio picked up their clothes from around the tent – strewn all around from their general messiness and the nights activities.  Clarke was surprised how laid back she was about the nudity over the last 12 hours…Clarke guessed that it is all about the company.

The walk to the springs was quiet – they were all just listening to footsteps and looking at their surroundings.  The waterfall broke the silence significantly as they drew closer to the rapid waters and rounded the side of the small lake.

The warm and wet air of the cavern kissed their skin as they entered – it was a much appreciated reprieve from the still nippy morning air. 

Anya groaned in pleasure at the warm air “Now I really needed that”

Lexa hummed in agreement “So full of fond memories and warm water…i know I probably stink…”

Clarke laughed – her outburst echoing through the cavern once and then again “You don’t stink lexa, you smell lovely.” Turning to her tippy-toes and kissing Lexa fair on the cheek.

“Im glad you think so, Clarke.  Now what do you say we disrobe and jump in?” Lexa said with an unabashedly excited smile.

Clarke giggled but was interrupted by Anya.  “Clarke…do you mind us being naked like this??  Lexa and myself are close to our ruts and you are only 4 days away from your heat?”

“I am aware of all these things – I have a nose too” Clarke joked “Im very happy to _disrobe and jump in_ with you two.  On one condition…” Clarke smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates...havent been in the best headspace.


	31. Im Comfortable Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cuteness and faked innocence and fluff and yeah....

Clarke giggled but was interrupted by Anya.  “Clarke…do you mind us being naked like this??  Lexa and myself are close to our ruts and you are only 4 days away from your heat?”

“I am aware of all these things – I have a nose too” Clarke joked “Im very happy to _disrobe and jump in_ with you two.  On one condition…” Clarke smirked.

Lexa and Anya turned their heads to glance at eachother – both with one eyebrow raised.  Facing Clarke once again, Lexa enquired as to what this condition was.

Clarke had a large wicked grin on her face, but it was quickly overtaken by a smirk “My one condition is that…” Clarke stepped around so that she was at arms-length from the Alphas “…Let me undress you??”

Lexa and Anya let out sighs of relief – they had no idea what to expect but this is something they could work with. 

“Alright, Clarke.  You may undress us as your pace.” Anya said, smiling softly.

Clarke took to undressing Anya first – taking only a minute or so to strip Anya right down to little shorts – not without Anya making a few sneaky kisses to the blondes neck – causing these little shorts to be stretched to within an inch of their life by Anya’s not so little friend. 

Clarke knew she could have a little fun here; allowing her palm to graze over the throbbing member once.  Anya instinctively pressed into the blonde’s hand and grunted when the pressure left the area.

Clarke’s attention was now on Lexa – who had been watching the exchange very closely.  Lexa’s prominent bulge was already very visible.  Clarke chuckled to herself after stripping the brunette of her shirt and began to work at pulling the legging off Lexa’s toned legs.  Clarke got on her knees to pull the pants away from Lexa’s ankles.

Finishing her task she made the mistake of looking up.  Lexa was gazing straight down, back at her with pupils dilated and heavy breath.  Lexa ran a hand through Clarke’s hair and closed her eyes for a moment – Clarke purred to the touch.   But stood a few moments later and stepped back to admire both Alphas.

Both stood tall and proud; just how their erections wanted to.  But the confinement was beginning to get painful.

“Maybe I should release your…little friends?” Clarke said softly.

As Clarke moved closer Anya voiced her thanks “Thankyou Clarke, I was hoping you would feel comfortable enough for this.”

“I do feel comfortable enough to do this…and more” Clarke said in a promising voice “But I just don’t want to rush…you know?”

“We will wait as long as you need, Clarke. Lexa and i-” Anya was cut off by a sudden pressure on her throbbing length.  Clarke had placed her palm over Anya – but quickly moved both hands to pull down the fabric that was restraining her.  Anya let out a sigh of relief as the length sprung free.  Lexa had a much similar reaction as hers too was released.

“Alright hornbags, I came here to swim and get clean…join me if you dare” Clarke joked as she turned her back to the pair and walked towards one of the larger pools.  Her clothing hitting the floor as she did; her shirt first and then she shucked off her pants with the boots that matched them.  Only shedding her undergarments just before her body was engulfed by the warm waters...

“Clarke…”  Both alphas said in unison – both kinda of shocked they didn’t get to undress her…and the boldness of her undressing.  But they had to admit it was a little hot.

“Come on you two, you scared?”

Anya snorted and Lexa huffed, both speaking in unison once again “No…”

Both made it to the edge of the pool and sunk into the warm water – letting out little moans of pleasure – on either side of Clarke who had found that there was a ledge or step that she could sit on…although the rock surface was a little rough on her behind. 

There were a few minutes of silence as they became accustomed to the water and cleaned their bodies.  It wasn’t an awkward silence at all – it was an intimate silence…

Clarke had her head resting on the rock behind her, eyes closed and her hands milling about in the water around her.  Her mind was blank, she was existing, just absorbing the smell of her alphas…the sweet smell of the water and her own pheromones…until she felt the water shift rather abruptly on both her sides.

Upon opening her eyes she saw both Alphas sitting on the step next to her; Lexa on her left and Anya on her right.  She hummed in content.

“This rock is a little rough Clarke…would you like a different seat…” Anya coaxed as she settled her body onto the ledge.

Clarke didn’t say anything but moved to sit across Anya’s legs so she was facing Lexa.  There was no doubt that Lexa looked rather jealous…that made her change her position.  Slipping off Anya she went to straddle Lexa.

Her warm core meeting with the base of Lexa’s cock as it stretched up along Lexa’s belly – Lexa almost jumped at the contact, but it was definitely not unwelcome.

“Well hello there ai prisa” Lexa said softly – fighting the urge to buck her hips up to Clarke.  Clarke smiled forward at her “Are you alright Lexa?  Your face is becoming very red…and I can feel your heart beating very quickly…” Clarke said, trying to put on the most innocent fascade she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut will happen in the coming chapters...basically pwp


	32. Getting a little heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the hot springs...and things getting a little heated.

“Well hello there ai prisa” Lexa said softly – fighting the urge to buck her hips up to Clarke.  Clarke smiled forward at her “Are you alright Lexa?  Your face is becoming very red…and I can feel your heart beating very quickly…” Clarke said, trying to put on the most innocent facade she could.

Lexa’s green eyes bored into the teasing blonde, the green pools full of arousal and want, matching the pheromones that the alpha was emitting from her pores.

Anya chuckled softly next to them.  “You are playing with fire, Clarke.”  Her intense worry didn’t show – Anya knew that the brunette didn’t have as much self control as herself.  “There are things that we really should talk about…”

Clarke stepped off and backed away from Lexa, who let out a groan at the loss of contact, and resumed her position between the two alphas. 

“Alright, what do we have to talk about?” Clarke asked, her voice built up with a very calm tone. 

“You are pure Clarke, and I’m sure that you will want to talk about who you want to be your first.  Also, preparations we may need to make.  There is more but let’s just start there.”

Clarke looked between Lexa and Anya.  She hadn’t thought about this… having to choose was a rough decision.  “Well… yes, it is true. I am still intact.  I never chose because… because I know it is supposed to hurt and I was- I am- scared about it…”  Clarke was silent for a few moments as she thought about her next words carefully, “Although... my heat will hit soon and both of you will go into rut soon too.  Do I have to choose who is my first?” She did not want to choose, not at all. 

Lexa had cooled off significantly, after sensing that the demeanour of the conversation was going to be a very serious one.  The brunette decided she should have some input in this conversation and began by stating, “You do have to choose Clarke.  Anya and I love each other as much as we both love you, but that does not mean we both won’t fight for what we want.  Both of us want to be your first. However, that is entirely your decision and we will respect whatever you have to say.”

“Lexa is right Clarke.  There will be blood spilled if we are forced to fight for it. It’s better if you choose.” Anya coaxed softly, planting a soft kiss on Clarke’s temple.

Clarke let out a long breath “Alright… well... I don’t know exactly how to say this but I think that I’d like Anya first…” Clarke didn’t believe that she just said that, in her head it sounded just so cliché.  “But I don’t know… I want you too Lexa… I don’t want to leave you out…”

“I understand Clarke.  I know that Anya has much more control and wont hurt you as much as I could.  You made the right decision for yourself.” Lexa said softly. She wasn’t hurt or discouraged, which was quite surprising to Clarke.

“Lexa is right Clarke, although I’m rather biased,” Lexa and Anya giggled softly at Anya’s remark, “I would be honoured to take your blood.  Although, Lexa, we may have to introduce Clarke to ways of including 3 people.” The two alphas giggled simultaneously once again.

“How are you two so relaxed and open about this?” Clarke asked.  This wasn’t a comfortable talk for her… it was foreign to be talking so candidly about sex.

Lexa spoke, “It takes time and practice Clarke.  Anya and I have shared a lot of ourselves with each other. At this point, there is no modesty between us.  I have seen Anya at her worst and best, and vice versa.  I’m glad we could have this talk, but there is one more thing I, personally would like to touch on.”

Clarke hummed in response, but before Lexa could speak, Anya spoke the words for her, “Clarke, Lexa and I are intimate with each other even when we do not share a partner.”

 

Clarke wasn’t really surprised… but it was something that piqued her interest.  “So you fuck each other?”

Anya chuckled out her response, “Yes, Clarke, as you so delicately put it, we _fuck_ each other. ” The other blonde and her skai people were words were amusing.

“Oh really?” Clarke challenged playfully “That’s rich coming from you.”

“Rich? Clarke, you and your strange use of words confuses me. What does this have to do with wealth?” Anya joked and her eyes went wide as Clarke playfully punched her. 

“You love it.  Don’t deny it.” Clarke charmed friskily as she sprung off the ledge and walked closer to the centre of the pool before turning to face the Alphas, who weren’t on the step anymore. Instead they were very close to her, _very_ close. 

“We do love it, ai prisa,” Lexa whispered, the cavern suddenly seemed very quiet – Clarke could her her own breathing and the Alphas’ far too clearly, “and we love you too.  We can’t wait to make you ours.  Have you wear our marks on your body everyday...”  Lexa moved around to Clarke’s back and leaned in, whispering in the blonde’s ear, “for everyone to see.”

Clarke shuddered at the thought of Lexa and Anya sinking their teeth into her neck as they sank their cocks into her.  Made her call their names in ecstasy and then to feel their release pool inside her. 

“Are you alright there, Clarke?  Your cheeks are going red…” Anya whispered sarcastically – repeating a trail of words similar to Clarke’s own.  Clarke was too wrapped in her own indecent thoughts to appreciate Anya’s play on words.

Clarke had no time to respond as she was sandwiched between the two warm bodies, her inner omega basked in the combined scent of her alphas and herself.  She could feel the cavern fill with pheromones as the alpha’s pumped the sweet smell from their pores.

Lexa’s soft lips peppered the back of Clarke’s neck as Anya picked the blonde up; Clarke instinctively wrapped her knees and ankles around the other blonde’s strong hips.  Clarke opened her eyes to see Anya’s own.  They were blackened with arousal, and Clarke knew Lexa’s would be very much the same. 

The two strong bodies pulled her tighter into them – Clarke couldn’t escape if she wanted to.  She definitely didn’t in this moment.  This was the most beautiful assault on her senses.  Clarke made use of her hands, snaking them up into Anya’s hair as she pulled the older woman into a bruising kiss, full of all the pent up sexual frustration and tension that had clouded the trip over the last month.  Anya pulled a soft, plump, pink bottom lip into her mouth; sucking gently, eliciting a little moan from Clarke’s lungs. 

Lexa’s nips turned into more forceful bites that would surely materialise into very obvious hickeys.  Anya joined the brunette on the blonde’s neck where she too, began to mark Clarke’s supple skin.  Nibbling and suckling furiously and then soothing the marks with dextrous tongues. 

Clarke groaned at the loss of contact as her Alpha’s withdrew their mouths.

“Isnt she beautiful like this, Lexa?” Anya cooed softly.

“She is always gorgeous, but this, this is quite the sight.” Lexa ogled as Clarke let her head fall back and rest on her shoulder.

“Another lesson I learnt…satisfaction does not have to come hand in hand with release.  I am very satisfied with this…”

“Enough of your lessons Anya!” Clarke groaned as she bucked her hips.

“It seems you may have better self control than our feisty little omega, Lexa,” Anya grinned – Lexa returned the gesture with a nod “I’m proud of you, you have exercised a lot of control today,” Anya whispered as she leant in to kiss Lexa’s very inviting lips softly, then retreating.  Clarke had tensed up.

“Clarke?”

“I-um… I can feel both of you, and Anya… you’re pressing on me, and it hurts.” Clarke said hesitantly

Anya instantly stepped back away from Clarke “I’m sorry, Clarke, I guess you really are pure.”

Clarke was still rather flustered from the little activity, but managed to compose herself enough to hold a conversation. “You thought I was lying?” Clarke’s tone made it very clear that she was a little offended.

“Of course not Clarke,  but it isn’t uncommon for people to break the barrier themselves…im sorry I assumed you might have, too.”

Clarke understood, and that made her feel a little bad for snapping. “Oh…no Anya.  I’m sorry, I guess it might have been a handy piece of information to have.  But from the looks of things now… I think it is safe to say that this barrier won’t be there much longer,” her tone changing from regretful to just a touch suggestive and playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vyndanion to beta-ing this chapter - they are just too wonderful!
> 
> What do we think?


	33. AUTHOrS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have a decision to make.

So it is very apparent that many of you are pretty annoyed with my decision to let Anya mate Clarke first, and then Lexa mates her second. 

This is by no means excluding Lexa – and Lexa is alright with it because she is very aware that Anya has more control and will be able to prevent unnecessary pain for Clarke.  This is an OT3 so choices like this will have to be made…

And many of you that are annoyed will probably not want to read this fic any further. 

SO here lies my question – do I actually continue this or not.  Because i really dont want to write something that no-one will enjoy.

Whether I continue writing chapters is up to you guys now…so let me know either through my tumblr (secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com ) or by commenting on this chapter.  Do you want me to continue this or not?  Majority wins.


	34. Falling into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of sexy-time without the sexy....

Clarke understood, and that made her feel a little bad for snapping. “Oh… no Anya.  I’m sorry, I guess it might have been a handy piece of information to have.  But from the looks of things now… I think it is safe to say that this barrier won’t be there much longer,” her tone changing from regretful to just a combination of suggestive and playful.

“When you choose for it to happen, we will be ready,” Lexa adds softly into Clarke’s ear.

“If you ask me, you both seem rather ‘ready’ enough now,” Clarke said, chuckling softly.

Lexa assured, “We will move at your pace, Clarke.  I think we should head back soon, the sun is high in the sky which means that Lexa and myself will be needed.  Plus, Nyko enjoys your company…and your different methods.”

The trio agreed that they should head back to the village.  Lexa carried Clarke bridal-style in her arms as they all rose and exited the warm pool.  They all dried each other, taking advantage of the exposed flesh to  give passing touches that made whimpers and low growls escape  into the cavern. 

Having all gotten dressed, they began to leave the cave.

“Wait…” Clarke called from a few paces behind the two alphas.

“Yes, ai prisa?” Lexa asked as herself and Anya turned to face the omega.

Clarke’s eyes flickered to the still prominent bulges between the legs of the Alphas. The blush in her cheek rising, she requested, “May I do something about that?”

The effect was immediate, and Anya and Lexa’s eyes darkened significantly; however,  Anya’s controlled tone suggested  the desire being Clarke’s alone , “If that is what you wish to do Clarke.”

Lexa removed the large coat from her shoulders and lay it flat on the smooth rock beneath them, making sure it was far enough inside the cave that the water from the waterfall wouldn’t disturb them.

All three stepped onto the coat.  Clarke made the first move and sunk to her knees in front of Lexa, the brunette looking down at her with hooded eyes that were so full of want.  There was no doubt that Lexa’s rut was close.

Clarke encompassed Lexa’s throbbing length with her right hand, steadying herself by wrapping the other just below the curve of the brunette’s firm ass.  Clarke set a brutally slow pace that had Lexa bucking into her hand, begging for more that Clarke could only oblige.  The image of Lexa as a wanton mess was exquisite.   With Clarke’s pace quickening, Anya took it upon herself to swallow the moans that escaped Lexa’s lips, locking the two in a battle for supremacy and dominance with their dexterous tongues. 

Clarke gave the brunette a jolt as she pulled the sensitive head of her cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips over it firmly and slowly dragging her tongue along the underside.  Lexa pulled away from Anya - breathless - to gaze at the omega positioned at her feet.  Lexa decided she could really get used to this.  Clarke looked up at the brunette and Anya before closing her eyes and beginning to take more of Lexa into her warm, moist mouth.  Although Lexa had felt the sensation before, it made her shiver and her cock twitch.  

Anya left Lexa’s side and knelt down behind Clarke, placing her knees just out and back from Clarke’s.  The blondes moulded their bodies together.  The omega began to grind against Anya’s considerable length as it settled between the cheeks of her ass; Anya wasn’t complaining about this attention at all.  

Lexa’s moans were growing louder with every bob of Clarke head, and Anya knew just how to finish her off.  The blonde alpha snaked her arms around Clarke body and grazed her teeth and tongue over the blonde’s neck and shoulders.   She directed one hand to the junction of the blonde’s strong thighs, grazing over the girl’s slit and moving the other to a soft round breast, lightly pinching and twisting.  The new stimulation had Clarke humming and moaning, the vibrations moving through Lexa’s twitching cock and resulting in louder moans that were broken up by expletives in Trigedasleng, more ragged bucking, and her hand snaking into the omega’s hair, giving some more guidance and force to the thrusts.

Lexa came undone with much force.  Her thighs, ass, and abs tensed as her cum flooded into the younger blonde’s mouth and throat. 

Clarke leaned back, releasing Lexa’s still hard cock from her mouth and doing her best to not spill one drop.  Anya’s hands and mouth were still working on the omega’s body.  Lexa dropped to her knees, her breath still heavy as she recovered from her release.

“Clarke… do you want to share your reward with me?” Anya asked, releasing her teeth and lips from the blonde’s shoulder.  Anya didn’t wait for a response, rather she simply twisted the omega to face her and pulled her into a bruising kiss.  Tongues intertwined as Lexa’s warm cum slid over their tongues. They enjoyed their reward together, neither one allowing a single drop to escape. 

Clarke and Anya broke the kiss, and swallowed Lexa’s release. Even though their mouths were no longer connected, their hands sought with fervour comfort of the other’s skin.   However, they were interrupted when their eyes were drawn to Lexa, who was approaching them. “Lay back, Anya.” the brunette instructed.

Anya shifted her weight and laid flat on the ground softened by the thick coat.  Lexa knelt between the blonde’s knees and quickly took Anya in her mouth.  Her pace had Anya moaning, bucking and tensing in minutes. 

Clarke had already taken up a spot next to Anya, working to heighten her pleasure with gentle nips and paying special attention to Lexa’s scalp and neck.  Gently rubbing and scratching at Lexa’s scalp and neck, knowing it would trigger her purr.  The rolling purrs drove Anya’s hand into Lexa’s braids while the other pulled Clarke into an intense kiss.   The bucking hips, moans of pleasure, and incoherent thoughts culminated as Lexa pulled Anya all the way into her mouth as the blonde’s cum spurted down her throat.

The three lay there for a few moments.  Lazy touches were their only communication in these moments, Lexa with her head on Anya’s lower belly and Clarke half laying on Anya.  Their breathing still laboured and braided hair messed up. 

Clarke made a move to stand up; but a passing graze of Anya’s hand against her dripping heat made her very aware of her situation.   The touch broke the silence as Clarke let out a soft whimper.  Deciding against moving again, the blonde settled back into Anya’s side.

“Hold up there, hodness.  We aren’t done yet… unless you want to be.  Though, I think you really do need to be taken care of.” Anya declared in a low, husky tone

Lexa broke her own silence “Let us take care of you, ai prisa”

_//BETA’S NOTE TO THE READER:_

_Sorry I’ve been so slow with these guys, I’ve been real busy and that’s what’s been taking so long. Abi’s been cranking out the chapters real fast, so I’m the chokepoint here. But worry not! I have a lot more free time now so the chapters should be coming a lot faster and more frequently. Keep in mind though, quality takes as long as it takes. If you feel I’m taking too long, you can follow in Luxstoryteller’s footsteps and come yell at me on my tumblr (vyndanion.tumblr.com)to “beta faster.” Hope you enjoyed as much as I did!_

_Second Beta’s note:_

_I AM THE CHAMPION! And you may be mad at me Vyni but really I did motivate your butt to get it done! Thanks, Shorti, for giving me a sneak peak. You are awesome.  -Luxi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have decided to continue...as you can see. baha!


	35. Twitches and Giggles - The News arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News comes from Polis - Clarke makes a decision on doing somethings more often - Anya and lexa are...very adept at certain skills
> 
> Lexa and Anya are total cuties and Clarke is in total bliss around those two. 
> 
> (once again, im horrible at summaries)

Clarke made a move to stand up; but a passing graze of Anya’s hand against her dripping heat made her very aware of her situation.   The touch broke the silence as Clarke let out a soft whimper.  Deciding against moving again, the blonde settled back into Anya’s side.

“Hold up there, hodness.  We aren’t done yet… unless you want to be.  Though, I think you really do need to be taken care of.” Anya declared in a low, husky tone

Lexa broke her own silence “Let us take care of you, ai prisa”

Without even waiting for an answer Anya and Lexa’s mouths descended on Clarkes warm body.  Nipping, kissing, licking and nibbling marks into her skin, all over her body.  Anya making sure that Clarkes neck and breasts were going to be covered in little hickeys and bite marks in the morning.  Lexa nipping at Clarke’s hips and inner thighs.  The pair had the blonde omega writhing and whining beneath them in seconds as the marks from sharp teeth were soothed by warm and dexterous tongues.   It wasn’t long before Lexa moved between Clarke’s twitching legs, flattening her tongue and slowly caressing the blonde’s wet heat.  Driven forward by Clarke’s begging, for ‘more’, over and over.  The brunettes tongue lapped and lapped at the Clarke’s dripping core while the older blonde pinched, twisted, pulled and sucked the squirming girls nipples.  Their beautiful assault on the blonde’s senses had her coming undone within minutes, moaning their names.

Clarke allowed herself to be enveloped by her post-orgasmic daze.  Lexa lapped as Clarke’s wetness more tenderly as Anya began to gently kiss Clarke’s skin, which had been temporarily covered in tiny goose-bumps.  Feeling her skins heat, her centre twitching and her heartbeat calm before she broke the comfortable silence…apart from heavy breaths and the pops of lips on skin.

“Fuck!” the blonde breathed “we do need to do this more often”, her hands travelling to pull Lexa and Anya closer to her line of sight.

“I agree, Clarke” Lexa coaxed, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead and then Anya’s cheek.

“I regret to break away from this but we need to dress and get back…we are late now…” the regret in Anya’s voice was very prominent, but the older blonde was definitely right.  They were late…

********

“Where in heavens name have you guys been?!” Octavia called as the trio walked back through the towns walls.  Clarke pretty much sandwiched between the alphas as they walked.

“Calm down, O.  We asked for the morning off and we got it…” she said calmly.  Clarke knew it was borderline afternoon by the sun and the activity around the camp.  The four of them gathered in the middle of the entry-way to the village.

“Messengers came from polis just after you guys left…they were Looking for Lexa…” Clarkes face instantly morphed…Octavia could tell she was concerned “it isn’t bad at all, I promise.  But Lexa is required to travel to Polis before the next full moon.”  Octavia went to continue but Clarke interrupted, waving her hands in the air around her head. 

“Wait up a minute…Polis?  Okay, what, where is Polis?”

“Anya chimed in, “Polis is our capitol.  It is our largest and most luxurious city.  The next full moon is in about a 3 weeks time…”

“Okay, thank you.  Do you know why they want Lexa?  Do we go with her?”

Octavia nodded “I cant tell you but Lexa and Anya will tell you when they need to.  Anya will know a lot about this.”

Clarke groaned in annoyance “fine”

“I am sorry, ai prisa” Lexa and Anya cooed, in perfect time.  “We have duties to attend to, and im sure Nyko will need you.  Looks like the hunting parties came back…they are looking a little worse for wear.” Anya said blatantly, pointing her arm and stretching out her fingers towards the other side of the village where Nyko had 3 bleeding men around the fires, cauterising their wounds. 

“We will talk about this later” Clarke said assuredly as she turned to face both of her mates-to-be.  “But I do have to go to Nyko.  He definitely needs help.”

“Nyko likes having you around Clarke, like a lot.  He was grumbling all morning you taking time off.” Octavia regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. 

Anya and Lexa quickly took to Clarke’s body.  Anya to her back and Lexa to her front with their strong arms and hands steadying Clarke’s body as she relaxed into their own strong bodies.  Both nipping at the small hickeys on her neck from their activities earlier in the day, pumping out their pheromones.   There was no doubt who Clarke belonged to now…although there was no doubt who Lexa and Anya belonged to either. 

“My god, I didn’t mean it like thaaaat” Octavia grated – though it was pretty cute to see the possessiveness.  “Nyko likes having Clarke around because she is helpful, not because he wants her…although im sure a lot of people do want Clarke.”

“Don’t encourage them, O” Clarke giggled – although she really did like this.  Being pressed between two strong bodies…the strong, warm bodies of her Alphas.  Her Alphas.

Once the possessive Alphas were happy that they had marked her enough, they stepped back.  Clarke huffed in frustration but was also a little bit happy that Octavia didn’t have to watch anymore of that.  For now.

Clarke kissed both, Anya and Lexa before making her way to where Nyko was still trying to heal the wounded hunters.  She swore that Nyko jumped in the air of relief when he laid eyes on her – that made Clarke giggle.  Nyko was definitely someone who you didn’t want to mess with but her could be a little bit cute sometimes. 

********

“How are we going to tell Clarke?” Lexa ground, she began to pace at the foot of their bed.

“If I remember correctly it is you that is ascending, Lexa” Anya parried playfully, taking up a cross legged position in the middle of their furs.  “But in all seriousness, she needs to know and we will tell her together-and will you please stop pacing!”

“Oh, hi Clarke, yeah…I’m going to be in control of 12 clans in a month, even though I can’t even control myself when I’m going into rut…I’m probably going to die young like Lila did ” the brunette chirped , “or the Ice Queen is going to pull another stunt or something will go horribly wrong and separate us” Lexa slumped back onto one of the bed posters, “that isn’t going to go down well is it!?”

“Not if you act like that it isn’t, sit down now!” Anya scolded. Lex was very quick to take up a seat on the bed in front of Anya.  “You are going to be the Commander, Lexa.  You will always have Clarke and myself to lean on when you need and, or want it.   We will always be by your side, in battle, in times of peace and at tipping points…we will be there.  I’m delighted that you are going to ascend, and I think Clarke will have a similar reaction.  I have known you would be important…I just knew it.  But, if you throw tantrums like a child we will treat you like one.” Anya coaxed, her tone calming as Lexa seemed to loosen up.  “You are going to be the Commander, and we your mates.  It is a privilege to warm the furs of the Commander, let alone be their mate…well mates in our case.”  Anya reached forward and took Lexa’s hands in her own.  “This is a treacherous prospect, it will change all of our lives.  It will change us, you will need to be resilient and in control of yourself and your mind.  But, we will come with you.  Like I said, we will be by your side.”

Lexa was touched by the affection and conviction in Anya’s voice.  If the truth was to be told, she was afraid that Anya would take Clarke and leave…that wasn’t going to happen.  Lexa nodded her head and straightened her back.

Anya chuckled inwardly “Now is not a time where you have to be strong and stoic, Lexa.”  Lexa and Anya lurched forward to meet each other in a warm and heartfelt hug.

“Thankyou Anya”

“Well aren’t you two little cuties…my little cuddle bunnies” Clarke giggled from the doorway to the tent.

Anya just about snorted and Lexa doubled over in her subdues fit of giggles and snorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while i know - hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (im working on my smut, i promise. I have never really written it before so let me get better. Might mean i have to write more for you guys...)


	36. What is on your mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya break the news to Clarke.
> 
> Also, Clarke is a little needy and Lexa is more than happy to help out...

“Thankyou Anya”

“Well aren’t you two little cuties…my little cuddle bunnies” Clarke giggled from the doorway to the tent.

Anya just about snorted and Lexa doubled over in her subdues fit of giggles and snorts.

Though the pair had really lost track of time…the sun was now setting.  They had been in each others warm embrace for hours

“Bunnies…like rabbits?” Lexa choked, still slightly preoccupied by her laughing 

“We are definitely not bunnies, Clarke” Anya said matter-of-factly as she returned to her normal self. 

“Well what I just saw was very cute, and bunnies are cute.  Therefore, you two equal cute.” Clarke smiled sheepishly and took up a spot on the bed next to both Alphas.

“What did you just see though?” Lexa asked.

“My two beautiful human beings having a good old snuggle…but im kinda annoyed that I wasn’t invited” Clarke slapped a hand to her chest, feigning being hurt. 

With no warning, Anya and Lexa tacked Clarke down onto the bed.  Laying her flat against their bodies.  Granting her, her wish to be involved in the ‘snuggles’; peppering her with kisses and lingering touches.  Clarke giggled and gasped at the display of affection – that she would so love to happen more often.  Clarke loved being between these two. 

The energy died down, they were now all laying on the bed curled up in each other like a litter of puppies.

“Clarke, can we talk about something?” Lexa asked softly.

“This is about the messengers from polis isn’t it.” Clarke’s tone grew worried, and her scent changed almost immediately.

“Yes, Clarke.  There is no reason to be worried Clarke.  I assure you.” Anya reassured with a kiss to the girls forehead. 

“Okay…what is it?” she nuzzled into their warm bodies and took each of their hands in hers.

Lexa rubbed circles into the top of Clarke’s hand and drew in a deep breath, preparing for the worst, “The messengers from polis came for me Clarke…our Heda had fallen in battle many moons ago and her spirit has chosen a new host.”

Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion.

“I will be ascending, Clarke.  I am the next Heda.” Lexa said softly.  Letting out a sigh of relief after she had expelled the words and the pressure inside her had held.

“Okay…Heda…I don’t know what this word actually means…” Clarke said, a little embarrassed that she had been here a month and the foreign language hadn’t stuck quite yet. 

“Heda…” Anya began calmly “it our most highly regarded leader.  You have farmers and hunters, then you have generals from each village then the head of each village.  Then you have the leaders of each clan and the villages and towns within them, there are 12 clans.  Then you have Heda…the commander of all 12 Clans.” Anya made many different hand gestured to accentuate the hierarchy of each position in relation to the others. 

Clarke began to stare straight through both Alphas…her mouth was open and she was trying to speak but she could only squeak.  Until she finally regained control and some of her composure… “So, you” Clarke motioned towards Lexa, her voice still small and a little squeaky “are going to rule over all 12 clans?”

The brunette dipped her head in response “Yes, Polis will become our home.  We will travel often and we will be on show for our people often.  My life will be treacherous and I will face many dangers.  But having the Heda’s spirit possess my body is a great honour.”

“Reincarnation” Clarke muttered to herself, then become unsure of where to go from there.

“Is there any questions you want us to answer Clarke?” Anya asked

“Sorry.  Surprisingly, no…im just rather shocked right now” Clarke half-shrugged.  _Well this is quite the development…_

“Nothing to be sorry for Clarke.  I expected a lot worse, honestly.  If you have any questions or things you need clarified, we can help. ” Lexa smiled softly and relaxed her whole body into their group cuddle once again.  Grateful that the blonde did not have a meltdown or freak out. 

Clarke broke the comfortable silence that had engulfed them as her belly decided to make an announcement, “Alright, sorry to break the moment but im hungry…” and she was sorry to break the moment because this was quite the topic that was definitely going to come up often as their lives took a dramatic path-change.

“You guys stay here and I will go and fetch some food for us” Anya declared as she peeled away from the warmth of their huddle.

The brunette and Clarke remained in their ‘snuggling’ position.  Lexa simply couldn’t help herself – Clarke was simply asking for it by gently biting her lip every few seconds – as she pulled the blonde ontop of her, capturing the omega’s lips with hers.  Swallowing the tiny moans emitted by the girl.  Clarke and Lexa began grinding and bucking against each other as the electricity between their bodies sky-rocketed.

The blonde’s pulse thumped against her chest as the brunette gently groped and caressed her ass and lower back.    The blonde threw her head back – the action dripped with grace – leaving her neck exposed for the alpha. 

Lexa did not bite or even nip, instead she gently peppered little kisses up the side of Clarke’s pale, unscarred neck and along her jawline.  Then sucking a small bruise into the ridge of the breathless blonde’s collarbones while tenderly palming Clarke’s full and round breasts.  Lexa relished the feeling of the warm globes as they met her hands…so soft…so warm…so, so beautiful.

Both moaned into another kiss as their tongues fought for dominance once again – Lexa quickly taking control.  Lexa left Clarke breathless and so incredibly impressed, after using a combat move to flip them; the brunette now positioned perfectly in between Clarke’s thighs.   The grinding and bucking resumed.

Lexa’s little ears grew very warm and red as her heartbeat raced, all thanks to Clarke’s beauty.  Lexa couldn’t deny from the day they had first met that the blonde was very…ummm, nice…nice to look at.  Many Alpha’s would love to make her, theirs.  But no…she and Anya would have the honour.

“This is what I miss out on when I leave the house?” Anya scoffed from the table (which was now holding 3 steel trays with assorted meats and bread) in the tent, gazing very intently at the ‘very pleasing’ position that her mates-to-be were in.

Lexa and Clarke’s flushing faces turned to look at Anya who was definitely soaking up the effects of Lexa and Clarke’s incriminating position “In not saying stop but the food will get cold.”

Clarke and Lexa groaned as their bodies peeled away from each other – though Clarke was secretly thankful because she was starving!  The wounded warriors that she had to deal with today were insufferable.  Grounders thought they were tough… _yeah right_.  These guys were little wusses, in Clarke’s opinion.  The opinion that she would never let show.  Well some of them were hard as rocks…maybe even as hard as Lexa was right now. 

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, admiring Lexa and Anya who were now standing at the table picking at their food.  Lexa and Anya were both sporting what looked to be rather painful erections. 

Clarke’s mind trailed back to when Anya had quite an embarrassing erection in her presence; it also seems that Lexa too, has quite the knack for these not so timely erections.

////

**A month earlier**

_A smile spread across her face – duely noted by Anya who made a mental note to teach the girl to ride.   It was apparent she had never ridden before.  The blonde bumped up, down and side to side as the horse quickened its pace into a run.  The young blonde’s thighs burned from trying to hold on_

_Anya chuckles.  Then makes a leap.  Wrapping an arm around the waist of the grateful blonde and pulls her in closer so their bodies are flush against each-other.  Anya thinks to herself ‘well this is nicer than I expected’ and then giggles fleetingly as they both relax._

_“Thankyou” the young omega whispers..._

_Anya’s cheeks flush red…almost competition to a tomato.  Drawing a giggle from Lexa at her mentor’s distraction._

_What made it worse was Anya was enjoying this closeness…although she wasn’t sure of the status of the girl…hell she didn’t care – the girl would be under her protection.  Under her gaze.  Anya was definitely enjoying this close proximity to the girl far too much – this enjoyment pressing against the buckles of her belt._

_Clark became aware of this very quickly – though she was truly innocent about it.  Remembering that the woman was covered in knives and blades of many kinds she decides the doesn’t want any more injuries._

_“Ummmm…Anya…” Clarke enquires as they slow to a walk “one of your knives is pressing into me…”_

_Anya shifts backwards realising her current situation has been discovered “Oh…oh…ummm” Anya’s cheeks return to the ruby red they were minutes ago_

_“Im sorry, im not wearing any knives…” pulling the young girl back into her front not so tightly this time – not wanting to scare or be too forward with the girl._

_“however, I know what you are talking about…and im..im sorry I cant do anything about it right now…” Anya whispers into the ear of the young Omega...trying not to let the husky tone come through._

_Clarke settles back into the front of Anya for the rest of the ride – trying to ignore the protrusion and its occasional twitches and little whimpers that escape Anya’s mouth._

_********_

_Anya dismounts and pulls clark down after her.  Clarke – being exhausted and sore – stumbles and crashes gently into Anya “Im so sorry…i…umm” she looks down between them…and sees something she wasn’t prepared for “oh…” stepping back a little too quickly as her cheeks flushed red._

_“I apologise” Anya says truthfully, realising the effect their closeness’ effect upon the young girl.  Realising the girl must be untouched…she hopes this is true._

////

“You alright there, ai prisa?” Lexa smirks

Clarke was pulled from her mental monologue and blushes instantly.  Realising that she was starting right at the protrusions from between the Alphas’ legs.

Clarke stutters and blabs for a few moments before regaining her composure, “yep, sorry.  Food….right.” she quickly hops up and saunters over to the table where Lexa and Anya have almost ploughed through their whole plates.

“I have a feeling that wasn’t what was on your mind, Clarke” Anya and Lexa are both smirking at the flushed omega now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.


	37. Ministrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a teeny tiny little bit of sexual tension...that may or may not materialise

Clarke stutters and blabs for a few moments before regaining her composure, “yep, sorry.  Food….right.” she quickly hops up and saunters over to the table where Lexa and Anya have almost ploughed through their whole plates.

“I have a feeling that wasn’t what was on your mind, Clarke” Anya and Lexa are both smirking at the flushed omega now.

“Don’t flatter yourselves” Clarke joked “Let me do that.”, pulling a smirk onto her face the girl began to down the food on her plate rather quickly. 

“Are you alright there, Clarke” Anya asked, Clarke was always a very delicate and deliberate eater; always taking slow and calculated bites and chewing with the right amount of gusto.  She was an attractive eater – if there was such a thing.

Clarke finished her mouthful of meat, “Of course!  I will have to thank the chef, this meat is perfect!  Maybe I can forgive the men who went out today for their wussiiness.”, only to take another bite of her meal.

“Wussiness?” Lexa asked, completely befuddled.  It had been hard when Octavia came down to find words that fit…the Sky people used so many weird words.

“Ummmmm…..like being a scaredy cat or someone being not so tough.” Clarke muffled through her food.  Anya and Lexa grunted in response and the trio went about finishing their meals and draining their chalices of the juice within them.

********

Clarke left to return the plates and chalices to the fires – and to thank the hunters for their delicious kill.  Eating fresh meat was probably one of Clarke’s favourite things about being on the ground – all those years the blonde spent looking down at earth through the Ark’s windows, knowing that she would never feel fresh air or listen to goings on around her without machine hum…let alone eating fresh meat cooked to perfection.

Clarke began she short walk back to the shared tent.  The night air was cool on her skin, another thing that Clarke was 100% sure she would never feel – wind.  There was something else in the air too, it was a sweet smell, but god it was strong and equally as nice.  It was also coming from the tent.

********

“Aannyaaa” Lexa hoarsely whispered.    Anya replied to the call of her name by turning to face Lexa – the blonde knew that Lexa was feeling rather…aroused.  As if the visibly pulsing bulge between her legs wasn’t clue enough. 

“Lexa?” Anya smirked, closing the distance between them.  Their erections gently grazing the other’s through their tight pants spurred the brunette forward.

A breathy moan escaping their lips and throats as they pulled each other into a heated locking of their lips.  Lexa’s hands went straight up to tangle in the ends of the blonde’s hair as they backed up to the side of the bed.  Anya had to steady herself by dripping the hips of the younger Alpha – knowing inside that Clarke would be back and she would have to keep herself under control.  The last thing they needed was to hurt, injure or scar Clarke in any way she didn’t ask for.   That was when Anya truly felt the brunt of Lexa’s rut – a deep breath of the brunette pheromones confirmed it.

She knew it would be tricky to keep a clear mind – yet, she had done it before and promised herself that she could do it again.

////////  (FLASHBACK)  (2 years earlier, Lexa = 19yo, Anya = 23yo)

Lexa and Anya had just finished scrubbing up after a full day at the training grounds and had decided to share a tent tonight – not a common occurrence.  Both knowing the pull was strong, yet wishing to wait for their missing link.  Their omega.  Despite being all cleaned up and laying on their freshly washed furs….Lexa was ready to get dirty again.

“You smell so sweet, Anya” Lexa cooed “I have never smelt something so…enticing” curling forward into Anya’s front, gently rubbing their bodies together.

“Our Omega, Lexa.  You know how I feel about this.” The blonde reminded the hormone influenced Lexa.  Together, they had made a ‘pact’ of sorts, to not mate until their family was complete.   It was not that she didn’t want Lexa; Anya really wanted Lexa.  It took a lot of control over her mind and body to get this far – the brunette still had the characteristics of a horny teenage boy, even when she wasn’t in rut. “We cannot mate until we have our omega…”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean that we can’t do other things though, does it?” Lexa asked suggestively, her arousal materialising in a growing erosion and a low husk forming in her tone.

“No” Anya confirmed softly, “Let me take care of you…”

Lexa whimpered as Anya pushed her to lay on her back.  Moving to sit between the knees of the brunette, Anya began her incredible assault on the brunettes’ senses.  Slowly shimmying the clad leggings of the brunette down the long, toned and muscular legs – Lexa’s erection sprung free, standing tall and proud between her legs.

//////// (END FLASHBACK)

********

Clarke stepped out of the crisp night air and into the welcoming warmth of the tent; she has discovered the source of that oh so sweet trail of pheromones.  It was Lexa.  The brunette was sprawled out on the bed with Anya pressing her body down over her as their tongues fought for dominance.  Both Alpha’s grinding their hips and crotches together – craving the friction and pressure to alleviate the ache…or make it worse in the process.

A little whimper tore from the Omega’s lips as she leaned up on one of the posts inside the tent; the sight before her was incredible, causing her proverbial floodgates to open and her pools of blue resigned to her dilating black pupils. 

The whimper brought both Alpha’s attention to their mate to be.  They siesed their ministrations – much to the dislike of Lexa – who was still frantically trying to grind up on Anya. 

The older blonde promised there would be more, before moving off the bed towards Clarke.  Doing the best she could to clear her mind and calm her heart rate – wanting to be as welcoming and supportive for Clarke as she could.  This display was something that Clarke just loved – she could see Anya settling herself as she took each step; espite a rather large giveaway of her arousal residing behind the fabric of her pants.

Anya came to a halt one pace in front of Clarke, who had since taken it upon herself to stand properly.  No longer leaning on the pole and pushing her thighs together.

“Clarke-” Anya began so speak

“Lexa is in rut” Clarke cut in “we cant leave her to take care of it herself-” Clarke said, motioning to the Alpha on the bed.

Anya cut in this time “I want to clear something up first, ai hodnes”, Anya said calmly, the term of endearment sending little shivers down the young omega’s spine and sent flutters to her heart.

“You can change your mind at any time, do you want our marks and our cocks tonight?” Anya paused, choosing her next words carefully, “We want you Clarke, we are meant to be.  We want your marks and it would be my honour for you to give me your blood.  Will you give us that honour?  Please understand that you have the right to say no, if you want to or are not ready.” Both blondes smiled softly at each other, glancing back at Lexa who had taken it upon herself to rip her shirt to shreds and was fumbling in her hazed hormone rush with the buckles and buttons of her pants. 

Clarke and Anya giggled softly,  “You know my answer Anya.”

“I need your words, Clarke”

“Yes” Clarke breathes out and closes the one stride distance between herself and Anya, who Is still working hard to keep herself under control “take me, please Anya”

Anya wasted no time picking the blonde up off the ground and walking her over to the bed, setting her down on the bed next to Lexa.    All three were on the bed now, including the half-naked Lexa. 

“Lex…Lex” the brunette finally looked up from her battle with the clasps on her pants; a battle that she was losing “Let me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	38. AUTHORS NOTE _ READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important information for the next few weeks.

I am sorry that this is not in fact a chapter – however, I have to deliver some news about my writing. 

I have just graduated Year 12 and I am celebrating with a 3 week overseas trip.  This will significantly slow down my writing and possibly even stop it.   I will have almost no wifi and I am doing a lot of things that will take me away from modern technology.   (You could say im going grounder occastionally)

So I am writing to warn you that I have not abandoned or are neglecting the fics – simply taking some time to celebrate the largest achievement of my life to date. 

Please understand.  In the mean-time, if you have prompts or suggestions, things you want to voice etc, message me on my tumblr -  secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com  - or comment below. 

May we meet again,  XD

short-stack


	39. Ready? Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is soooo needy. Actually everyone is but Lexa and Anya are such gentlewomen (is that is a word or something) and are hellbent on making sure this is good for all of them. (Little bit of smut, maybe)
> 
> like i said - this girl sucks as summaries

“Yes” Clarke breathes out and closes the one stride distance between herself and Anya, who Is still working hard to keep herself under control “take me, please Anya”

Anya wasted no time picking the blonde up off the ground and walking her over to the bed, setting her down on the bed next to Lexa.    All three were on the bed now, including the half-naked Lexa. 

“Lex…Lexa” the brunette finally looked up from her battle with the clasps on her pants; a battle that she was losing “Let me?”  

Lexa nodded, almost too quickly...not to mention in a very enthusiastic manner.  Clarke pushed gently on the brunettes shoulder.  Forcing her to support her upper body on the furs with her arms - granting Clarke access to the ties at the front of the Alpha’s trousers. 

Clarke pretty much stared in awe...in her mind she had a pretty good idea of what she might expect but the moment offered a whole new perspective.   

_Im actually doing this…im in a beautiful new world with two strong alphas and they want me to be theirs._

Clarke’s inner omega shone through.

Clarke began to move her hands around the ties, undoing them slowly.  Clarke hadn’t imagined it like this....it had been so much worse on the Ark.  It would have been anyway.

Anya moved to kneel beside the blonde omega, sensing even the slightest hint of hesitation and worry; Clarke’s thoughts were loud.   

“Anytime Clarke, say no.  Anytime.  This is about you.”A large, gentle yet, calloused hand began to move gently around Clarke’s lower back.  Gently tracing abstract and simple patterns on her pale and unmarked skin.  “We want you to be comfortable and at ease.”, Anya reassured, her tone and the care behind it sent a wave of warmth through her body. 

_Im ready to do this...im safe and cared for.  This is good.  This is all good._

Clarke turned her upper body to face the gentle Alpha.  The blonde nodded in understanding, a smile prickling at the corners of her lips.  Clarke turned back to Lexa who was still squirming in the confines of her tight pants, even panting a little too.  With one last flick of her fingers the ties fell lose and Lexa’s visibly throbbing erection poked through the top of the tight little shorts – the last barrier.   The alpha groaned and let out a long breath – correction, both Alpha’s groaned.  Anya never got tired of seeing Lexa all qound up.

Clarke chuckled softly – these two might be the big, bad grounder Alphas but they were definitely harbouring soft spots.

Clarke moved up on Lexa’s body, settling her hips over the Alpha’s strong middle and slowly grinding down.  Eliciting a suprisingly feminine whimper from the brunette who was now meeting the rock of Clarkes hips; Clarke leant forward, their lips crashed together.   

Anya blissed out watching the two moving against eachother; she lay on her side with her head propped up with her hand.  Totally captured by her mates to be.  Feeling the tightness and heat in her lower regions grow exponentially with every whimper and moan that escaped the lips of Clarke and Lexa.    

Anya shimmied out of her tights and shirt; leaving her in the same state as Lexa.  Bindings and elastic-like shorts being the only barriers.

When Anya turned back to the pair their needy grinding and whimpers had ceased.  Both sets of eyes – deep blue and soft green, pupils blown out – were now gazing straight back at her.   It was intoxicating; their eyes seared strraight through her body. 

The blonde and brunette, alike, allowed their eyes to roam over Anya’s body.  Lexa’s eyes went straight to the impressive yet, not comically large bulge that was restrained by the thin cloth around Anya’s hips and upper thighs.  She had seen this sight many times...despite that, this was definitely different. 

Clarke savoured the view.  The tanned yet fair skin shone in the light from the candles and lanters scattered around the tent. The ripples of the older blonde’s abdominal muscles.  The ever so slight hint of a ‘V’ that could only culminate that the juncture of her strong and muscled, yet smooth and feminine thighs.  Clarke’s eyes travelled back up the Alpha’s body; her brows furrowed as her gaze met the bindings.  

Anya’s words came back to her – _this is about me...my pace._

_They are letting me take this at my pace..._

Clarke pressed her lips to the crook of Lexa’s neck, nipping gently, before turning and moving off the Alpha’s lap and settling on her knees between the pair.  Obviously Lexa’s chest rubmled at the loss of contact and warmth yet, she exercised control. 

Anya had not totally let go yet – knowing that lexa would never intentionally hurt Clarke, but rut can do things to Alphas...  Anya pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, focussing on what was unravelling infront of her.  Clarke

The blonde was tugging her clothes off, piece by piece.  The Alpha’s eyes were trained on the beautiful curvacious figure of the young blonde.  There was no doubt that she was simply...exquisite. 

Clarke fluidly moved her now near naked body back to the Lexa.  The powerful gaze that Clarke met could only be described as predatory.  Eyes black as night.  Clarke knelt down at the Alpha’s hips, gently tugging at the elastic material covering the part of the alpha that she was so wanting to explore.

With one final shimmy and tug, Lexa’s twitching member sprung free.  The length swollen and oversensitive with her rut.  It stood tall and proud under Clarke’s watch.  Seeing the young Alpha in desperate want of stimulation, the buck of her hips and the squirming said it all.  Clarke took the taught muscle in her hand, pumping up and down its vast length at a pace that lexa acould ony describe as painfully and brutally slow.

“Clarrrke” Lexa growled, her hips bucking and jerking.  Hoping for more friction to eleviate the pressure that had alread begun to build “Beja, Clarke.  More”, lexa was not one to beg – being the subborn Alpha she was – yet, Clarke brough her to her knees.  Reduced her to a wanton mess.

Anya turned to take Lexa’s lips with hers, they moulded together with a soft, et bruising kiss.  Swallowing the moans and whimpers caused by the handiwork of the omega.  Dominance quickly taken by Anya who began to free the brunette from her bindings before releasing herself from her own.

Clarke dipped down to take the head of the Alpha’s cock in her mouth.  It was a stretch – only being able to take in about two-thirds of it before a certain gag reflex threatened to ruin the moment.  Not that Lexa was complaining about the added pleasure.

The brunette tipped her head back, twisting her knuckles in the furrs and rocking her hips in agonising pleasure as Anya took a soft pink nipple into her mouth, sucking and gently biting.  Combined with the new sensation of Clarke’s velvety tongue working up and down the underside of her cock, lexa couldn’t help the sinful sounds coming from her mouth as her hips bucked wildly.  Lexa just about lost it, looking down to the blue eyes that were gazing straight back at her.  Clarke was definitely not as innocent as she first thought all those weeks ago.  Lexa reveled in the realization that after almost 2 months she was about to be mated to the two most important people in her world.  They were her world.  The visual was...it was intoxicating.  Quickly working to contain the vocalisation of her pleasure, the young alpha turned to biting into the side of her hand.

Clarke reached up to gently tap Lexa’s elbow, encouraging her to drop her arm from her face,“Let me hear you, Lex.  I want to hear you.” Clarke cooed, moving her mouth away from the Alpha’s cock.

Lexa nods lazily as she lets her head fall back onto the furs – surrendering to the beautiful assault on her senses.  Warmth begins to pool in the pit of her belly; her cock begins to feel tight. 

Clarke is full of surprises.  The blonde gently begins to fondle and graze the soft skin of the Alpha’s balls; rolling them between and around her fingers.  It was surprisingly enjoyable.  Lexa’s body stiffens and her chest begins to rise and fall much more quickly before as the edge approaches. 

Clarke feel the twitches and tightening of Lexa’s cock as her tongue continues to slide and roll around the Alpha’s appendage.

“Jok...Klarrk, im going to-”  Lexa said between her whines and grunts. 

Lexa released her cum into the omega’s mouth with a final, long winded cross between a moan and a growl.  Clarke sucked every ounce of cum that she could get from the Alpha – until the aftershocks got too intense for Lexa.    Leaning back up on her heels she smiled at her work, she made lexa feel like this – a few strings and beads of cum dribbled out of the corners of her mouth as the smile grew wider; seeing that Lexa was still in total bliss.  The brunette’s body was still twitching and she definitely hadn’t caught her breath either. 

Anya seemed pretty pleased with herself too.  A cocky grin spread across her face; admiring the marks she made on the skin of the spent Lexa. 

“Dont forget to share, Clarke” Anya smirked as she pulled Clarke up against her body, gently pressing their lips together.  Anya traced her fingertips up the expanse of the blondes back, before winding her fingers into the blondes wavy hair, tugging gently.  Anya gently pulled at Clarkes bottom lip, asking for more.  With the heat radiating across her skin and inside her, Clarke could only oblige.  The omega parted her soft, pink lips and allowed lexa’s cum to be passed as their tongues slid against eachother.  As teeth nipped and hands roamed. 

Lexa moved to sit up against the pillows and intricate headboard of the bed – taking in the sight before her.  Seeing her release dribble down slender necks and tongues slide. 

Clarke broke the kiss, swallowing the cum in her mouth.  Before anya could protest or make a move Clarke had dipped her thinbs into the waistband of the other blonde’s little shorts. 

Anya let out a relieved sigh as her erection sprung free from the tight confines of her shorts.  Anya wasn’t as big as Lexa – even when rut wasnt a factor – but Clarke couldn’t complain at all.  Both alphas possessed lengths that would be envied by many other alphas.  Clarke was a lucky girl.

Anya twisted on the spot – throwing her shorts across the room which now had various items of clothing strewn across the floor and hanging off pieces of wood.

If the Alpha pheromones weren’t already pumping they sure were now.    
Lexa and Anya shared a silent exchange.  Moving to pin clarke between them; Anya pressed her body to Clarke’s back as lexa gently conformed her own body the the omega’s front.    Their naked bodies slowly grinding back and forth, accompanied by whimpers and moans. 

Carke felt as if she was going to combust, the overwhelming strength of the Alpha’s pheromones and the heady nature of the situation was beginning to have its effect.  Clarke pushed Lexa’s shoulders back, encouraging the alpha to lay back on the furs.  Clarke went to all fours over lexa, her hands lining up with the mid-section of Lexa’s rippling torso. 

Lexa split the omega’s legs with her knees – opening her up for Anya to see.  The pair heard Anya gasp at the new sight.  The older blonde was shamelessly eyeing the impeccable body that Clarke possessed. Lexa offered the younger blonde a reassuring smile and a soothing kiss to which Clarke dropped to her elbows.  Accentuating her ass and spreading her cheeks.

Lexa felt honoured in this moment.  She may not be Clarke’s first, but she is there and witnessing the act – being the moral support that Clarke knows she wants and will probably need. 

“You are beautiful, Clarke.  Exquisite...” Anya breathed.  The warm breath reached the glistening heat of Clarke’s centre causing a shudder to rumblr through the girls body.

The blonde knelt down and rocked back on her heels behind the omega’s curvaceous backside.  Gently caressing each cheek, finishing them off with one kiss each.  Plus a gentle nip.  More shudders ensued, except this time the gentle whimpers were swllowd by Lexa who was heatedly groping at Clarke’s body as their tongues met with the occasional clash of teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel all this so....yeah XD


	40. Ready? Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...what can i say. More smut. Lexa and Anya are still gentlewomen. Lexa has a wicked sense of humour...like Clarke.

The blonde knelt down and rocked back on her heels behind the omega’s curvaceous backside.  Gently caressing each cheek, finishing them off with one kiss each.  Plus a gentle nip.  More shudders ensued, except this time the gentle whimpers were swallowed by Lexa who was heatedly groping at Clarke’s body as their tongues met with the occasional clash of teeth.

Clarke leant back, hoping to be met with Anya’s warm skin.  Whining lightly when she was met with nothing but soft, comforting words “Patience Clarke, i do not wish to hurt you.”, the reassurance was accompanied by blunt fingernails grazing down her back, slowly.   Completely contradicting the effect that the words were supposed to have – Clarke wanted Anya and Lexa.  Now.

The feeling only heightened as Lexa sucked on her bottom lip, not biting, no blood and no roughness.  Just gentle suction that was oh so beautiful; making Clarke feel like her body was on fire.

Lexa broke the kiss, allowing Clarke to hum and moan freely – not that either alpha was complaining about the sinful sounds – as she latched onto a soft pink nipple.  Alternating between gentle nibbles and sucking the nub with fervour.   If there weren’t still people drinking and socialising around the towns central fires, they surely would have known what was going on in Anya’s tent.

Clarke was admittedly a little embarrassed at the nature of the sounds coming out of her mouth, she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to muffle her wanton whimpers.

Clarke’s body shuddered and shivered as lexa’s warm, wet tongue and gentle teeth were compounded by Anya taking a step forward, gently sliding a finger through the blonde’s folds, “Dont be shy, let us hear you”.  Tracing around and over her labia with the most torturous of light pressures.  Circling the sensitive skin around her clit but never actually touching it.  Clarke had no chance, Anya’s hands were magic. 

“A-anyaaa” Clarke whined, but it was more of a squeak.  “Please” the blonde begged – even though in any other situation begging of any sort was out of the question – gently twisting and bucking her hips, urging the alpha forward.

“You have no patience Clarke.” Anya tisked – surprised that it wasn’t Lexa who was begging for touch and ultimately release, “I will hurt you unnecessarily if you are not wet enough.”

Clarke would have rolled her eyes if her mind wasn’t clouded with images and thoughts of what was to come “I wont break, you know?  Im not made of glass.”  Clarke was very surprised at her ability to form a coherent sentence – it was a miracle.  Caught Lexa and Anya off guard too; considering she was a whimpering and shuddering mess a few seconds ago.

“I know and will remember that.  But you misunderstand our intentions, Clarke.  You are not quite wet enough for my liking, hodnes.  You are not wet enough for me.”  Lexa and Anya share a slightly suggestive grin.  Lexa and Anya’s silent exchange drives them to begin heir ministrations on the omega’s body once more, “but i think your misunderstanding will be rectified very, _very soon._ ”  Clarke didn’t stand a chance at answering – but once again, she was not complaining.  None of them were. 

As much as Anya would have loved to mindlessly rut into Clarke’s warm depths as Lexa did with her, she was all about Clarke tonight.  This night was all about Clarke and her pleasure, her becoming theirs as much as they were hers.  It was a symbolic night for the trio and the Alpha’s treated it as such.

Lexa gently caressed the underside of Clarke’s volumptuous breasts.  Never had she seen or fondled breasts that were so...enticing.  The mere sight of them made her want to mark them, to touch them, to kiss them.  It was torturous enough with Clarke walking around the village in a fairly low cut shirt.  It wasn’t too tight, or too loose or too low...just enough to make the Alpha’s eyes darken.  Clarke knew it too. 

The brunette’s lightly calloused hands palmed the globes, taking a moment every now and then to twist the hardening nipples and then soothe them with her smooth tongue.  Making up for all those days where she could only look.

Lexa was definitely a boobs Alpha, Clarke thought to herself.  Realising that she had the perfect combination as Anya continued to roam her body, but still paying special attention to her ass.   The stimulation and heady nature of the situation was definitely having the desired effect on her body – her thighs quivered with every passing touch.  Hips bucking as Anya glided around the hollows of her thighs and labia – expertly avoiding any connection with her clit.

“Can i lay down?” Clarke asked, looking into the brunette’s black gaze.

“Do you want to stop, ai prisa?” Lexa asks, the concern in her tone very apparent.  She moves her hands from the blonde’s breasts to cup her flushed cheeks.

“No, no.  I don’t want to stop...im just...” Clarke knew what she was about to say would really stroke the egos of her Alphas...as if they could get any bigger, “my arms and legs are threatening to give way.”  The blonde’s cheeks flushed an even brighter tomato red as she heard Anya snicker and saw Lexa’s face adopt a very pleased yet, predatory grin.

A warm body settled over her own, Anya moulded her front to Clarke’s back wrapping an arm around the girls middle to support her.  The older blonde whispered in the omega’s ear, her warm breath prickling the back of the blonde’s neck “Why is that Clarke?”.

Clarke’s eyes slipped shut as she mindlessly inhaled as much of the alphas pheromones as she could.  Relishing in the sweet assault on her body.  Anya’s hot breath and the graze of her soft lips on the back of her ear combined with lexa’s heated gaze.  Intoxicating.  Simply Intoxicating.

“Clarke?”  “Clarke?”  The alphas cooed, a little concerned at how encompassed or even overwhelmed that Clarke was in the whole situation.

“hmmm, im wonderful” she smiled blissfully, craning her neck back to rest gently on the other brunettes neck and shoulder.   The older blonde and Lexa smiled so widely – this was beautiful.  This was a whole different kind of sexy.  Clarke’s body was exquisite and very admirable but this...this was something different.  Utter trust allowed her to bliss out.

“Why are your arms and legs threatening to give out on you, ai prisa?  Tell us” Lexa smirked, her tone delightfully husky.     

“You...i want you” Clarke breathed.  If the alpha’s kept up their husky tones Clarke thought she might just come right there and then. 

Anya snaked an arm over Lexa’s body, giving her growing length a few encouraging tugs then moving on to Clarke’s inner thighs.  Anya gasped in surprise as she gathered Clarke’s wetness from her inner thighs, “You are literally dripping, hodnes.  You are so deliciously wet, just for us.”

“I want your cock Anya, pleease” Clarke whined – she was fed up with the teasing, her insides were clenching, she wanted to be filled – pushing back on Anya to try and get some kind of friction to eleviate the ache in her core.  Despite the fact that only one thing would satiate her, one of her Alphas’ hardened length inside her.  She had forgotten about the jelly-like nature of her arms and legs – she only had two things on her mind.  Anya.  Lexa.

Anya leant back – peeling her front from Clarke’s warm body.  Her focus trailed over the light sheen of perspiration that covered Clarke’s body to the apex of her thighs.  The candle light in the tent shone off the glistening wetness making Anya unabashedly gape; a rumble moving through her chest as her inner alpha urged her to fuck the omega til she couldn’t walk.  It wasn’t until now that the blonde alpha really appreciated the low throb ruminating through her twitching length and through her lower abdomen.   Her skin was flushed with arousal as she raked her eyes over Clarke’s glistening and pulsing cunt.

Anya knelt down to support her upper body with her elbows as she blew warm air over the surface of the younger blonde’s tantalising sex; earning a very discrete tremble and squeaky hum.

“Wow”, Anya breathed, “so beautiful”. 

To show her gratitude, Anya slowly drew a long swipe with her tongue from Clarke’s clit – a breathy moan of her name ensued – to her entrance.  The blonde lightly probed the entrance, careful not to do anything too forward yet, and then withdrew.  The sweet tang of Clarke’s wet heat clinging to her tastebuds – it was divine!

“Ugh, Lex.  Get back here, you have to taste Clarke.  I cant even explain, just get your ass back here.” Anya urged as she went back in for more.  Pulling Clarke’s sensitive lips apart, gently of course, and took another long swipe – deliberately running a few licks right over the omega’s clit.  Anya had never tasted anything so divine.  Lexa’s cum was nice and all that, but it was like apples and oranges. 

Lexa scooted out from under Clarke, being careful to not rock the bed too much; knowing delicate matters were being taken care of.    Lexa moved in next to Anya and nudged her over with her hip and shoulder a little, in a playful manner. 

Lexa went straight in for the kill – so to speak – drawing broad strokes along the blondes slit with her flattened tongue, lapping up as much wetness as she could.  The velvety strokes had Clarke quivering and tensing her core.  The blonde resorted to resting her arms and head on a pillow, no longer trusting her own ability to support her body – usually that would be concerning but this was blissful.  Clarke’s moans radiated throughout the whole tent while Anya sat back admiring the view, slowly stroking up and down her cock.

But, ceasing her own hands movements on her own length to sieze an opportunity.  She shifted to sit herself infront of where Clarke was making the most beautiful expressions – so full of pleasure.  The alpha and omega had locked their gazes to eachother.  Clarkes body gently rocked with Lexa’s tongue as it explored her every crevice, respecting the natural barrier for now.  Anya was completely encapsulated by Clarke as her lips parted and her eyelids fluttered open and closed, blue eyes occasionally rolling. 

Lexa withdrew her tongue once more, this time it didn’t come back.  Leaving enough time for Clarke to let out a disappointed groan, but lexa had turned onto her back and was pulling Clarke’s hips down onto her face.  Clarkes defeated groan transtitioned into a satisfied gasp as the brunette sucked the omega’s clit into her mouth and the omega herself into oblivion.

Clarke’s whole body tensed and strained as she was rolled into her first orgasm of the night with a uncharacteristic feminine gasp and moan.  Still gently rocking on Lexa’s face.  Clarke had fantasized about riding someones face, but had always imagined having to ask...it definitely surprised the blonde when Lexa pulled on her thighs to settle over her face. 

“Ugh, nomonjoka!”  Lexa breathed as she came back up to kneeling behind Clarke, with her hands coming to rest on her hips as she eyes Anya, “I couldn’t complain about that at all, compliments to the chef, aand to the lovely woman who recommended this meal.”, Neither Alpha could help the chuckles that escaped their lips or the smirks that spread across their faces.  Clarke couldn’t laugh for shit – her chest still heaving and core still quivering.  Instead, she turned over to her back, looking up at the two Alphas. 

_This is where i was meant to be._

Anya and Lexa each took up a place on the bed either side of the omega. 

“Well, ai hodnes, are you alright” Anya asked, parting a few ringlets of hair away from the omega’s eyes.

“Brilliant, fucking brilliant!” She huffed, smiling softly.   Clarke pulled lexa over and down for a kiss.  Tasting herself on Lexa’s lips and tongue was definitely different – not something she expected to do...ever.  But it was so hot, knowing that Lexa enjoyed it.

“Clarke...” Anya began quietly, running her hand down Clarke’s belly and moving lower to cup her slick sex.  Clarke broke the kiss with Lexa with a hum and a lazy buck of her hips, “do you still want this?  We can continue tomorrow or later on if you like.”

“Nuh-uh.  Nope.  Not getting out of this Anya.” Clarke replied confidently.  Anya and Lexa could only huff at their mate-to-be – she was definitely something.

“Why would i want to get out of this, Clarke?  You are gifting me with something so special, so sacred.  It is my honour.” The older blonde said so humbly, but her tone changed to hint at her worry, “although it will be hard for us to make this painless, i will try.  You know what you could expect from this?”

Clarke nods, “You are speaking to a doctor in training, Anya.  I am ready, i want you.”, finishing with a smile Clarke shimmies over and rols ontop of Anya, straddling the alpha.  Clarke’s labia encompassing the underside of Anya’s cock, pinning it to the alpha’s lower bell and the beginnings of her abdominals. 

Anya fought back a groan, keeping control was proving more difficult than she had expected, “Not like this, this position would tighten up your muscles...may i move you?”

Clarke never thought being manhandled would be so...inviting, “Move me”, Clarke assured, nodding.  Making the first move herself, she turned and got off Anya’s middle.  Sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed with Lexa laying down beside her, she watched Anya think for a moment before she was swept up in strong arms and placed over Lexa on all fours. 

“Is this okay with you?  Your knees aren’t sore?  If they are i can help with that but this will be the best for you...pain wise” Anya asked.  Clarke was surprised by how much thought anya had put into this so far.

Clarke nodded her head, “This is just fine”

“I think lexa is enjoying the view”, Anya laughed quietly

Clarke turned her head to see lexa’s eyes firmly trained on her breasts.  Clarke couldn’t be disappointed if she tried, “Alright there Lex?”

Lexa slowly reached up with her hands and started palming the globes once again, almost like the was mapping and/or memorising them “Impeccable.”  The hidden compliment made the heat rise in the omega’s cheeks.  But nothing could compare to her sex.

Clarke’s train of thought was brought to a screaming halt as she felt a velvety touch gliding through her folds.  Turning her head back she saw Anya focussing on her cock moving through the wetness.  Feeling the omega’s eyes on her she explained unnecessarily, “Im making myself wet to make it easier for you.” Their eyes met and both nodded in understanding. 

Clarke turned back to face Lexa.  She was met with a soft gaze, she felt safe and cared for.  This was right.  She was ready.  Lexa trailed her fingertips over the blonde’s shoulders and down her arms, the comforting touched calmed the unavoidable nerves just a little. 

“Tell me to stop at any time.” Anya soothed with a kiss at the meeting of Clarke’s neck and shoulders.

“If you need anything, i can take care of it.  You are okay, Clarke.” Lexa reassured.

The overwhelming love and care that the two Alpha’s were showing was overpowering; almost to the point of tears.  Almost. 

Clarke felt a strong hand settle on her hip.Clarke braced herself for the impending pain as she felt the rounded head of Anya’s length steadily pushing against her entrance.

Then it was gone.  The absence of touch was met with the presence of Anya’s soothing voice, “I need you to relax, Clarke.  You are nervous and you know that there will be pain and there will be alot of it if you don’t relax.  I would be more than happy to massage the tension out of your body if that will help you.”

Clarke nodded at Anya and returned her gaze to Lexa’s, “Sorry, um.  I will be alright, its all good.  Im all good” Clarke reassured.    Clarke allowed her shoulders to loosen and move with her back – willing the tension out of her muscles.

“Okay, Clarke.  Lets try slowly.  Again, tell me to stop at any time you want.” Anya re-iterated with a soothing touch on the round of her ass.

The warm pressure at her entrance returned – she did not tense up, just breathed a keep going to the apprehensive yet confident alpha above her. 

Anya continued to guide herself into Clarke’s core; any slower and she would be pulling out. 

A burning sting began to radiate from the omega’s core as Anya slowly pushed through Clarke’s maidenhead.  Clarke gasped and hissed in pain, fisting the furs beneath her; Anya’s firm grip on her hips stoped her from moving her hips and helped against inflicting more pain in this moment.  Anya cooed ‘im sorry’s and reassuring words as she felt the omega clamp down on the first inch or two of her cock.  Lexa cupped Clarke’s wrinkled face with one hand as she reached down to gently rub around Clarke’s clit – hoping the pleasure would help offset the pain. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s adept fingers draw gentle circles around her clit just as the burning began to alleviate.  The burn itself subsided relatively quickly after that, but the dull ache and sting remained as she settled her head down onto Lexa’s chest for a few moments. 

Knowing that questions would come, Clarke answered them before they were asked, “Im fine, you feel much larget than i expected Anya.”

“Im sorr-” Anya started

“Did i say i was complaining about it?” Clarke asked with an amused huff.  “You are already filling me up so well.” A weak smile appearing on her lips as she breathed into Lexa’s neck.  Gently peppering kisses of her own onto the Alpha beneath her.

Clarke didn’t see it but Anya’s face was taken over by a broad and enthusiastic yet soft smile.  Clarke’s grip on her length loosened as she omega moved back up to all fours.  She could feel each deep breath move the blonde’s core  around her – that slight movement was beautiful. 

“Okay.  Im okay now” Clarke said – comfortable in herself that the worst was over and the fun was about to begin – apart from the unavoidable soft dull pain that is easily overridden by pleasure.

Anya seemed reluctant to move with any kind of fervour – much to the displeasure of the omega beneath her that wanted all of her inside so badly.  Anya moved forward inside Clarke so slowl, savouring the warmth of Clarke’s fluttering wet walls. 

With one final push, the Alpha bottomed out inside the blonde.  Clarke was frozen with the sensation – it was orgasmic, it was even a little uncomfortable to be full to the brim but most of all, it was all Anya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos keep me going...just like the smut. 
> 
> Happy Holidays guys!  
> My present to you is smut across the board on most of my fics (the ones i can update in time, stay tuned!)


	41. Ready? Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut...MERRY CHRISTMAS

Anya seemed reluctant to move with any kind of fervour – much to the displeasure of the omega beneath her that wanted all of her inside so badly.  Anya moved forward inside Clarke so slowl, savouring the warmth of Clarke’s fluttering wet walls. 

With one final push, the Alpha bottomed out inside the blonde.  Clarke was frozen with the sensation – it was orgasmic, it was even a little uncomfortable to be full to the brim but most of all, it was all Anya. 

Anya stilled within the blonde – not being cocky or anything but she knew she possessed a length that many Alphas would envy.  Clarke’s warm walls fluttered minutely around her as the omega became accustomed to the sensations she was sure to encounter very often.  Especially with these two – it would be different...but was Clarke complaining. No. 

Clarke pushed back and shifted her hips, urging the alpha to move within her.  Though the overall fullness and slight uncomfortableness – that was to be expected anyway – Clarke was being very convincing. 

Anya wrapped her hands over Clarke’s hips, steadying her before fixing her own stance to widen her knees.  The alpha began to slowly pull back out of Clarke’s centre, unable to pull her eyes away from the intoxicating visual.  Her inner alpha howling with a mix of pride and satisfaction upon seeing her length having little strings and patches of blood around it – these feelings were mixed with a touch of, not quite sorrow but regret that Clarke had bled so much and that her actions caused, almost unavoidable as it may have been. Anya continued to stare unabashedly as the head of her cock just popped out from Clarke’s body, giving a small groan at the change in sensation.  Clarke was so tightly stretched around the wide head of the alphas length – it was beautiful.   But before anya was fully out, she tried a change of pace – after sensing the pure need ruminating from the omega’s body – she slammed back into Clarke’s core.  Sending Clarke’s hips forward with hers she snaked her Left arm around Clarke’s hips and steadied their bodies with her right. 

Lexa groaned loudly at the two above her.  Anya’s change of pace plastered the most beautiful expression on Clarke’s face.  Cheeks flushed.  Lips parted slightly.  Eyes fluttering open and shut.  Her hair falling around her shoulders as a few of the makeshift braids fall with the rest of her loosely hanging golden hair.

Lexa swiped away a small bead of perspiration from Clarke’s temple, the omega’s eyes meeting the brunette alpha’s.  The green almost entirely engulfed by her blown black pupils. 

“You are so beautiful, ai prisa.” The brunette said quietly, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek, “You are doing so well, Clarke.  You have given Anya a sublime gift and a rare honour.  We are both so lucky” Lexa cooed, smiling softly.  “I can only imagine the sensations you must be feeling, but from the size of your eyes, and the colour of your cheeks” Lexa gently traced her fingers along Clarke’s cheeks, “and the slickness of your centre”, lexa reached down between them, slowly sliding her middle and index fingers around the base of Anya’s throbbing length and gathering quite an embarrassing amount of slick – a little blood mixed in too.  The brunette brought her fingers back up – cheekily waving them infront of Clarke before taking them in her mouth, her chest rumbling as her inner alpha also gave an almighty roar.  Clarke was about to protest, _But what...blood.  You just wswallowed my blood.....huh?!._ But lexa continued her onslaught, “and the hardness of your nipples”, the brunette not so gently tugged at the blonde’s nipples.  Clarke gasped with a squeaky undertone; Anya and Lexa beamed.  Had they not known of the utter wetness between the omega’s thighs this was definitely telling them she was highly aroused.  So ready.  So theirs.  So beautiful.

Coming back to the fullness inside of her, she seized the opportunity to rile the alpha up.  Hopefully enough to get what she wanted, “Anya hasn’t taken me yet” Clarke joked, a cute yet devilish smile growing on her face as she turned to find a reaction from the alpha behind her, that she hadn’t quite expected...but did expect all the same.    Anya, predatory as ever. 

Anya bent over Clarke’s back, pressing her front to the blonde’s back, growling (playfully of course) she affirmed, “you haven’t _felt_ anything yet, hodnes.”.  A stifled shiver scurried up the omega’s spine, sending minute reverberations to her core and the alpha’s length within her.

Anya was very tempted to let herself go, mindlessly rut into the glistening omega’s cunt, knot and breed her – but this was special.  With Lexa’s ‘promotion’ of sorts there was no telling what their life would become like...Anya didn’t want to bring a child into the world without thorough discussions. 

Anya kept her front plastered to the omega’s back and began her thrusts at a brutally slow pace.  Grazing her teeth on the top of Clarke’s shoulder as the urge to sink her teeth into the omega grew exponentially with ever thrust. The thrusts were short, accompanied by grunts and whimpers.   Clarke’s inner omega basked in the musky, powerful and yet sweet scents that filled the tent and clung to their bodies.

“Fuck me, Anya” Clarke growled, the desperation turned into a threat, “or i will walk away and get myself off”

Anya’s inner alpha took hold then, she peeled her front off Clarke as her hands took back their place on Clarke’s hips.  The older blonde took a moment to look over the beautiful expanse of Clarke’s back, lightly accented by her muscles – and to add suspense to Clarke’s pleasure.  Anya was sure she would never get tired of this view.  Clarke began to press back onto Anya’s half-withdrawn cock; that was the last straw for Anya who allowed her instincts and love for Clarke to combine and materialise into steady, powerful and deep thrusts – bottoming out within Clarke over and over. 

Clarke’s feminine whines filled the tent, accompanied by a new sound, Lexa’s own grunts as she began to pull and pump her own length in time with Anya’s thrusts.  Clarke moved down to support herself with her elbows as Anya drove into her from behind, filling her up so beautifully.  Making her muscles go weak – Anya had an uncanny ability to occasionally graze the small rough patch inside her – and her brain become fuzzy as she let the sensations take over. 

Lexa captured Clarke’s lips with her own, letting their tongues roam and slide over and around each other.  Lexa could still taste the slight hint of herself in Clarke’s mouth.  Clarke had a similar experience as she became aware of the hint of her own taste in the brunette’s mouth.  Both moaned into the kiss.

Clarke’s muffled moans became short whimpers as she felt the familiar warmth and fluttering feelings gather between her hips; precursors to her orgasm.  The brunette alpha broke the kiss to suck a pink nipple of Clarke’s into her mouth, the soft nibbles sending little shudders through Clarkes body as she straightened back up.  The throbbing in her own cock began to grow with more laboured grunts coming from Anya’s mouth.  Anya’s approaching release drove her to rut into Clarke with utter need, using her hands to pull the omega back onto her. 

Sensations overwhelmed the omega’s body; lexa’s lips, teeth and tongue toying with her breasts (there would definitely be hickeys there the next morning) and Anya’s twitching cock pushing in and out of her fluttering core.  Clarke tumbled into her orgasm with a short strangled cry of Anya’s name, followed with whimpers of both Lexa and Anya’s names as Anya’s thrusting slowed.

Clarke’s clit throbbed and inside’s ached – but she was full of relief, and full of anya as she came back into reality from what was definitely the most intense orgasm of her living memory...even if her mind wasn’t fully coherent at this point. 

Anya was still driving into Clarke’s warm and now exceptionally wet and even more sensitive cunt, groaning with each thrust. 

Clarke was coming back to reality with the introduction of a new sensation.  Yet, the blonde had a pretty good idea of what it was.  Clarke turned her head to the side on Lexa’s chest, “I want it, Anya” she breathed.

Anya’s eyes darted immediately to the blonde’s blue ones; for lack of a better word she was gobsmacked...Clarke was giving so much today.  Even though knotting iss a custom for mating, there would be no confusion as to who Clarke belonged with the next day. 

Anya’s thrusts slowed minutely as her thoughts began to run. 

 _What if it hurts her?  I have already given her enough pain tonight...but she is pretty wet._ Anya looked down between her legs to where her know was still growing as it met and moved away from Clarke’s labia, over and over.  _She is so tight around me already – its heavenly...but my knot is...big and still increasing in size.  Fuck...people wouldn’t challenge our claim over her...but my know would ward them off.....but pain......what if she becomes with child........_

Anya’s thoughts had grown loud over those few seconds; yet, they were so easily broken by the soft and confident words of her omega who had a fairly good idea of what was going on, “I want your knot Anya...please.  Knot me.”

Anya smiled gently, she assured “we have a drink that you can have if you don’t want to be with child afterwards...”

“Okay, thankyou.” Clarke said quickly, her demeanour turned back to focussing on...fucking, “Now knot me Anya...”, the blonde pushed back on the alpha until her knot softly teased her lips, “mate me, bite me, mark me.  Make me _yours, Anya_ ”

Even lexa groaned at the omega’s words and the power they held.

Anya resumed her thrusting, increasing in power and depth with each thrust until her knot began to spread Clarke’s sensitive pussy lips.  Anya’s inner alpha howled at the suspense of knotting as Clarke’s inner omega basked in the trepidation of being knotted.    

Anya could tell that this is truly what Clarke wanted as the blonde pushed back onto her knot a little, her lips began to spread around the knot as it now teased her entrance.  The heady nature of the situation and the heightened sensations had Clarke’s bell curling and her clit throbbing with the symptoms of another orgasm as it approached.

Anya steadied Clarke’s hips as she withdrew once more and pushed back into the omega with power behind her.  Her knot did not pass this time.   “Relax for me, Clarke.” Anya breathed, gently rubbing the top of the omega’s hips with the pads of her thumbs. 

Clarke did her best to uncoil with the promise of Anya’s knot – despite her approaching orgasm threatening to explode on her.

Anya withdrew once more and drove into the omega a couple more times before her was knot sealed itself into the omega’s warm cunt.   Anya’s release took hold immediately; she lurched forward and sealed her teeth around the nape of the blonde’s neck, sealing their bond.

Anya’s length swelled and then contracted over and over as warm ropes of cum spilled into Clarke’s warm, wet cunt.  The feeling of Clarke’s cunt fluttering around her cock could have been likened to a sort of heaven.

The combined sensations hurling the blonde into her second orgasm as the alpha’s knot shifted ever so slightly, gently caressing her velvety inner walls as it throbbed.  Their combined release pooling in Clarke’s lower abdomen – it wasn’t like she expected, she couldn’t really feel it, but it was definitely there. 

Lexa was mesmerised as her own release caught her as she watched her mates fall apart infront of her eyes.  Apart from Clarke’s slight wince as Anya’s knot secured itself inside her cunt, her facial expressions told of nothing other than pleasure and all its branches.  Her lips parted and eyes fluttered shut as a small womanly whine escaped her lips. 

The sealing bite broke the skin – achieved its goal and purpose – and would definitely leave a mark that would scar.  Deterring all other...sensible alphas. 

Laboured breaths, chaste kisses and breathy affirmations of love and reassurance filled the tent for the next few minutes – all spent.  Anya broke the silence with her best attempt at a sentence, “We uh, will be tied like this for...a while.  Half-an-hour maybe.”

Clarke just nodded and hummed in response, but couldn’t speak before anya did so again, “are you comfortable?  We can move to a different position if you want...”

Clarke huffed, she was spent...almost completely “Im just tired, and sore.  I don’t think you realise how large you are, Anya”, she finished with a giggle feeling Anya’s alpha pheromones flock over her with the compliment on Anya’s endowment.

“I think you forget who is bigger, Clarke.  Lexa is bigger than myself, much more so right now because someone is finally in her rut”, Anya couldn’t help but smile as it became very obvious that Lexa was definitely fully immersed in her rut.

Clarke tilted her head to see Lexa with her length still supported by her hand, her abdomen covered in her own release.  The brunettes cock was different, the head was a little...swollen and red and the entire length was visibly throbbing even after her release. 

“Lexa is...larger.” the blonde gulped at the thought of working Lexa’s throbbing cock into her, “But i like you both just the saaame-” Clarke was cut off as another spurt of Anya’s cum shot inside of her, adding to the already ridiculous amount of cum inside of her.  It wasn’t exactly a bad feeling...just a full feeling.  No doubt there would be quite a mess afterwards.  Anya moaned deeply as the blonde let out a high pitched whine of her name.

Lexa wiggled out from underneath the pair, her erection bobbing in time with her steps as she made her way to the bathroom section of the tent. 

The brunette came back with two damp towels and a pitcher of water, she set them on the bench next to their bed before cleaning her release off her front as Anya and Clarke continued their periodic moans and bucking hips. 

Clarke was growing tired and staying up on all fours became harder and harder to do with each spurt that triggered little aftershocks and mini orgasms.

“Clarke, do you trust me?” Anya asked, she had an idea.

“Anya, what do you think?  Your knot is inside me and i wear your bite mark...which also left blood running down m shoulder.  Yes i trust you.” Clarke said softly with a touch of sarcasm and playfulness.

“Lean back up against me? And Lexa, a hand please?”

Within a few seconds anya was layung back on the bed, her back propped up by a composition of pillows.  Clarke was still connected and tied down by Anya’s knot – that still hadnt decided to deflate yet – but was leaning back against anya’s front as her knees bent and hooked underneath her, straddling the alpha. 

“Better?”  Lexa asked

“Much better” Clarke affirmed, allowing her body to be supported by Anya’s strong arms that wrapped around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.
> 
> Once again, Happy Holidays


	42. My Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is short but it is short and sweet...maybe.
> 
> Anya is just totally chuffed with herself and Clarke is just soaking it all up...and Lexa well...is Lexa (a little cheeky but very ontop of things - things that arent Clarke...yet...baha).

“Lean back up against me? And Lexa, a hand please?”

Within a few seconds anya was laying back on the bed, her back propped up by a composition of pillows.  Clarke was still connected and tied down by Anya’s knot – that still hadnt decided to deflate yet – but was leaning back against Anya’s front as her knees bent and hooked underneath her, straddling the alpha. 

“Better?”  Lexa asked

“Much better” Clarke affirmed, allowing her body to be supported by Anya’s strong arms that wrapped around her waist.

Lexa settled onto the bed beside her mates – after setting down the towels, knowing that a clean up mission would happen later on – and scooched right up to Anya’s side.

Anya nuzzled into the crook of the blonde’s neck, noting her teeth marks and where they broke the skin.  The blood had begun to cake and dry up, accentuating the overall shapes; Anya pressed a light kiss to the broken skin, eliciting a little wince of pain from Clarke.   Though it mightn’t have been painful at a different time, Clarke’s body was definitely rather oversensitive.  The blonde was very responsive.  The alpha whispered her apologies and compensated with moving her hips once more, shifting her knot inside the omega – the action was greatly appreciated by Clarke who gave a light whimper as a guttural moan came from Anya as she once again released white ropes inside of the omega.   Clarke was astounded by the amount of cum that was spilling...no, pouring out of the Alpha’s cock.  While the blond couldn’t feel the cum inside her, specifically, the overall fullness was sublime – even if it was still a little uncomfortable.  Anya’s roaming hands helped with that.  They weren’t touches and grazes that were meant to arouse, they had the purpose of calming and reassuring.

Clarke’s eye was caught by Lexa moving back off the bed and pouring a few different liquids and ripping up a few leaves and assorted ‘things’ and combining them all in a single mug. 

“Whats that?” Clarke asked, motioning to lexa’s mug.

“Anya told you about a drink that you could take to prevent you becoming pregnant, this is it.  I asked Nyko to teach me how to make it for you.” The brunette explained as she gently stirred the concoction with her finger, “If you drink it soon you should be alright.  However, i will give you fair warning Clarke”, Lexa’s face scrunched up a little as she returned to the bed and handed the mug to Clarke, “It is not the most enjoyable drink...”

“Charming” Clarke huffed sarcastically, “I drink all of it?”.  The blonde gulped as lexa nodded her head, “like a bandaid” she chanted to herself.  The rough taste of the concoction made Clarke shiver and shake.

Clarke’s shuddering triggered another wave of cum to flow from Anya’s length, the new addition to the growing pool within the blonde caused a slight leakage from her core and around Anya’s cock. 

Anya regained herself once again, “My knot might be small enough to pull out now...do you want to try?”  Clarke simply nodded, Anya smiled softly, “okay Clarke, do your best to relax or...chill”

Clarke raised aan eyebrow at the term that was almost definitely foreign to the grounders, Lexa assured the origin of the word, “Octavia”.

“Ahhhhh, that makes sense” Clarke giggled.

The older alpha brought Clarke and herself to lay face down on the furs, allowing total disengagement of the muscles...for Clarke anyway. 

Anya began to withdraw her hips, a little resistance from Clarke’s muscles and the general tightness of her centre forced her to put more strength behind her movements.  Though the balance would be vital, if her knot was still too large she could seriously hurt Clarke..  Then with a satisfying ‘pop’, a grunt from Anya and a groan from Clarke and they were no longer tied.  A long sticky string of their combined release trailed from the tip of Anya’s cock to Clarke’s entrance. 

Lexa couldn’t help herself – she was a little cheeky by nature – as she moved down to collect the string, her finger being coated in the warm gooey substance.  The brunette sucked her finger into her mouth, humming in content as the combination of her mate’s release slid across her tastebuds.  Anya could only smile – that was so Lexa.

Anya rubbed Clarke’s lower back reassuringly, “You took my knot so well, Clarke.  Im proud of you, im proud to be your mate.”  Clarke couldn’t help but grin widely and turn over to face her mate, pulling herself up to the Alpha she pressed their lips together in a heated, yet significant lock.  Their tongues slid along eachother as their bodies met and clung together. 

In that instance Clarke gasped and shook softly, as the angle of her body changed the pool of her own and Anya’s release poured and dripped from her core onto the furs beneath them.  Anya rushed to steady Clarke, locking her arms around the omega’s waist and back. 

A few moments passed, “well i forgot about that part” Clarke admitted sheepishly, a blush rising in her cheeks.   Anya used her thumb and index finger to tilt the omega’s blushing face and eyes up to meet her own.  Clarke still had a light sheen of sweat covering her body, a few little patches of her golden hair had become damp from the steamy situations.  She was definitely dishevelled...atleast a little.  Once again, no one was complaining. 

Anya’s lips met the soft tip of the blonde’s nose, and then her temples.  “You’re okay.”

“Its okay, Anya and i are prepared.  Lay back prisa, we will get you all cleaned up.” Lexa said reassuringly. 

Anya set Clarke down on the other side of the bed, where the furs weren’t so warm.  Brushing a few loose golden strands from the omega’s face she noticed the blonde’s eyes had wandered away – wandered, and now were looking rather wide. 

“Clarke?” Anya questioned, following the girls gaze she saw the source of bewilderment.  Her cock was still engorged – the bulbous knot almost deflated though – but it was covered in their combined release and still possessed the telltale signs of the omega’s virginity. 

Clarke’s eyes were attracted by the flash of red – Anya’s length was peppered with strings of clotting blood, accompanied by a light sheen of faintly shiny transparent and white cum. 

“Clarke?” Anya repeated, gently swiping the pad of her thumb across clarke’s cheek. 

“Sorry...i was just looking.” Clarke said quietly, “There wasn’t as much blood as i thought there would be...that was a fair bit of pain for that much blood.”

“Its okay Clarke, but you should look at yourself first.” Anya smiled, looking down at the junction of the blonde’s thighs.  There was some little dribbles and trails of blood over her labia and over the front of her pubic bone.

“Ah-kay, that’s um-”

“my honour.  Its my honour to have been your first.  Thankyou Clarke.” Anya cooed reassuringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire! XD


	43. Two Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little Lexanya (...if that is the ship name....eeeeek) and just some all round cuteness,

“Its okay Clarke, but you should look at yourself first.” Anya smiled, looking down at the junction of the blonde’s thighs.  There was some little dribbles and trails of blood over her labia and over the front of her pubic bone.

“Ah-kay, that’s um-”

“my honour.  Its my honour to have been your first.  Thankyou Clarke.” Anya cooed reassuringly.

Clarke could only smile softly before their exchange was broken by a weight crawling onto the bed; Lexa had pulled her elastic shorts back on and had dampened a cloth, “Anya and i are just going to clean you up” with a look at Anya, the brunette made an addition to her words, “And you”, Lexa said with a smirk, “we need to clean you up too.”

Clarke let the alpha’s dab and smooth damp cloths over body; cleaning the perspiration from her chest, and her face.  Clarke’s hips twitched suddenly as Lexa cupped her sex with the cool damp cloth.

“Sorry” the brunette cooed with a sorrowful expression on her face.

Clarke’s head hit the furs softly again, “No, no.  Im just still very...sensitive”.  Lexa nodded – not that Clarke could see – and continued to gently clean around the blondes labia, dipping to her entrance and then up around her clit.  After a few moments of silence Clarke continued, “Im actually aching a little too.  Its almost like i got punched in the vag-” Clarke couldn’t continue as her alpha’s began to laugh and snort.  Both obviously trying to stop their outburst.

In their defence it had been a while since they truly let go and had a good laugh...but this was not appearing to be a good time to do so.

Lexa cracked out in between cackles, “Im sorry...prisa...that is...just so” and the laughing fit broke out again, both Lexa and Anya doubling over and then trying to calm themselves.

About half a minute passed until the Alphas had composed themselves enough to focus on their surroundings again – they were met by a very unimpressed Clarke.  Her facial expression said it all.  Their smirks dropped and they shifted back a little on the bed...away from the Omega that had puffed her chest up in a rather good attempt to look more formidable.

It was only a moment later when the blonde let her muscles return to their normal stature – releasing her shoulders and softening her face – as she rolled back on the bed in a laughing fit at how the big bad alpha’s retreated much like weary kittens.

 But Lexa and Anya couldn’t be mad at Clarke.  She was not your typical omega...yes she got them and yes they second guessed their actions but her victory was so sweet...it looked sweet anyway.  Clarke’s head thrown back, eyes pressed shut as her face fills with untainted joy.   In this moment she was weightless.

Pure beauty.

The chuffed alpha’s smiled at eachother before returning their gaze to the blonde omega that was not beginning to come back to herself.

********

All three were now settled next to eachother under the furs – that had now been changed.  Clarke lay in the middle of the bed on her side, sandwiched between both Alphas.  The blonde could hear and feel the purrs rumbling through Lexa’s chest as she lay her head down.  The steady rumbles lulled the omega off into a deep and peaceful sleep.  Safe and sound.   

The purrs ruminating from deep in Anya’s body soon evened out as sleep welcomes her also.

Sleep did not welcome Lexa.  It must have been very early in the morning as footsteps and torches outside the tent meant the midnight guard change was happening.

Lexa groaned, quieting herself quickly as to not wake her sleeping mates. 

Clarke’s arms reached out, searching for the lost comfort and warmth.  Looking for Lexa.  Failing, Clarke’s sleep driven arms settled for clutching to Anya’s arms that had snaked around her waist.

The alpha could only revel in the beautiful visual for several moments before her aching lions stole her attention back.  She looked down at the _problem_.  Her length strained against the soft material of the elastic shorts – a darker patch grew where the bulbous head pushed against its restraints. 

“Ugh!”

Lexa looked back at her mates – her green eyes looked over their peaceful sleeping forms.  Their chests and shoulders rising and falling in perfect time.  The brunettes inner alpha screaming at her to go and wake them.

 _Clarke was sore...i don’t want to bring her any pain...it wouldn’t be right_.  The conflicted Lexa dropped down onto one of the dining table chairs with a soft thud – the wooden chair was shorter than she was prepared for – and thought through her options as she gently massaged her painfully throbbing cock over the soft material that restricted it. 

Lexa became absorbed in the sensation that the fabric cad on her straining shaft.  Relishing in the little tingles of pleasure as her abs rippled and contracted in response.

********

Anya woke to soft grunts and whimpers – sounds that didn’t match the pitch of the woman sleeping next to her.  Anya shifted in the bed, stretching out her muscles and relishing in the little wave of relief that wove through her still lethargic body. 

The blonde alpha’s eyes opened again and focussed on Lexa’s form, completely naked apart from a piece of fabric across her hips and around her legs.  She took in the situation.  She thought to herself as she looked up at Lexa’s once neat and tidy braids, _you are definitely going to need me to do your hair, ugh!_

Anya’s eyes were then drawn to the apex of the other alphas’ thighs where in the candle light, the straining bulge was prominent.  Even under the grasp of Lexa’s strong hands.    

Anya knowing herself that Rut was very difficult to get through without help, didn’t take pity but rather took action on her own instincts and slipped as quietly as possible out from under the warm furs. 

********

The aroused alpha was so invested in the little tingles and shoots of pleasure radiating from her engorged length that she did not notice a rather predatory looking Anya stalking her.  It wasn’t until Anya was standing infront of her that she came back to reality.

The brunette looked up at Anya; blown pupils met blown pupils and flushed cheeks.

Anya began to decend to her knees, one at a time, “would you like some help” the words not a question but a declaration, a statement.  The husky and deep tone of the older alpha sent the addled mind of the younger alpha spinning.

Anya pulled at the brunette’s briefs; trying to free the obviously painful erection.  Lexa stood up – but had no chance at sitting back down as Anya pushed the chair to the side and backed Lexa up till her ass hit the table. 

Lexa leant back onto the dining table, hooking her fingers over the edge to balance as the blonde shimmied their briefs off their strong yet slender hips and down the muscular thighs. 

Anya looked up and down the brunette’s body, rippling muscles and sweat sheened skin – even in the cool winter air.  The blonde alpha ended Lexa’s suffering and took the engorged head in her mouth.  Lexa’s hips bucked encouraging Anya to take more; but Anya was not taking any of that, she steadied the heavily aroused alpha’s hips with her strong arms.  Anya stilled her warm mouth and wet tongue there only for a few moments until she began to slowly draw lines and circles, stimulating the nerves that gathered on the underside of the swollen head.  Anya unabashedly looked up at her mate, blissed out and totally engulfed in the pleasure that _her_ mouth was giving.  Taking as much of Lexa’s throbbing cock as she could, she moved back and forth – relishing in the sinful sounds escaping the brunettes mouth and the rumbles in her chest that caused a familiar tightening around the junction of her own thighs.    

********

Clarke woke with a grunt and a little bubbly rumble – Clarke was not a morning person on the best of days so someone better have a good reason for waking her in the middle of the night.  The blonde pulled herself up to an upright position against the smooth headboard.  Needless to say, what her eyes met sent a gush of wetness to her core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire! XD
> 
> (also very sorry for being slack with my other fics but im just lacking motivation and inspiration for them right now - i have alot on my plate)


	44. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - super short chapter...im just not going to be writing alot right now so i though i would share what i have.
> 
> Once again sorry.

Clarke woke with a grunt and a little bubbly rumble – Clarke was not a morning person on the best of days so someone better have a good reason for waking her in the middle of the night.  The blonde pulled herself up to an upright position against the smooth headboard.  Needless to say, what her eyes met sent a gush of wetness to her core.

Anyas head bobbing back and forth along Lexa’s length.   Both Alpha’s sweat sheened bodies glowing in the candlelight as they shared their intimate moment – a moment that Clarke decided she wanted so badly to be a part of.

Clarke used her new-found energy  to pull herself up and off the bed.  Her heart beginning to thump wildly as she closed the distance between her lower body and the older blonde’s back.  Lexa’s eyes shot open at the very welcome intrusion.  Clarke began to run her fingers through the partially braided Alpha’s hair – promoting a rumble of purrs that vibrated through her mouth and through Lexa’s painfully throbbing length. 

The alpha came with a feminine whine followed by a guttural groan as Anya’s velvety tongue continued to work relentlessly at overloading her senses with pleasure.  Her hips bucking and chest heaving as white, warm ropeds of cum shot into Anya’s mouth. 

Lexa began to struggle and contract her muscles, “too much, too sensitive” she whined.  Urging the alpha at her feet to stop the painfully pleasurable ministrations. 

Clarke withdrew her hands from Anya’s hair and got up on her tippy toes to kiss the blissfully orgasmic brunette alpha on the cheek.  In the same moment, Anya withdrew her mouth from the other alpha’s cock, taking extra care to not spill any cum.  Swallowing in one gulp, there were still remanants coating the inside of her cheeks but her tongue was spent. 

Anya began to speak as she stood, gently rubbing her knees – sore from the hard mats on the floor - , “im sorry we woke you up, hodnes” she claimed in a soft tone.

Upon meeting Clarke’s blue eyes she did not see any evidence of her being annoyed at having her sleep interrupted; instead she was blown pupils, not much blue left at all.  Just a thin ring of sky blue encased in white.  .

“Do i look like im annoyed that you woke me up?” Clarke said with the most playful, yet predatory smirk.

Anya’s eyebrows furrowed as she searched for the tell-tale signs that the omega was alluding to – Lexa was searching now too. 

Clarke seized an opportunity – backing up to the table that Lexa had now abandoned to she lurched her ass up onto the smooth wood that was covered in a thin tablecloth.     The alphas looked at eachother, and then back at Clarke.  Who was now leaning back on the surface of the table and bringing her heels up to the edge of the wood.  Spreading herself for the world to see...her world anyway.  Lexa and Anya.

The blonde propped herself up on her elbows to look at the Alphas who were standing shoulder to shoulder not 3 feet away from her.  Their eyes went black as night as they took in Clarke’s exquisite body once again.  Her lightly muscle toned calves, strong thighs.  The string thighs culminating at her gloriously slick core that adopted its own hue of pink that made the alpha’s salivate hungrily.  The blush of her cheeks matched the pink of her areolas, the pert nipples calling out to them as their gaze averted – wanting to truly appreciate the superb form splayed before them. 

As if reading their minds, Clarke groaned, “you are allowed to d more than just look” with a hint of her ver apparent frustration.  Edging her ass closer to the edge of the table, spreading herself wider for the Alphas’ prying eyes; one little bead of her arousal escaped her inner lips, slowly rolling down to meet a tight ring of muscles and then the coth of the table.    Lexa and Anya watched on hungrily – but the brunette made the first move.

Clarke didn’t need to say or do any more.  Lexa closed the gap in a matter of seconds, pinnng her taut length between her abs and Clarke’s wet core.  The small amount of pressure sending little tingles of pleasure through her body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire - sorry again.


	45. Something We Cannot Deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know how to describe what happens...its just smut XD

As if reading their minds, Clarke groaned, “you are allowed to d more than just look” with a hint of her ver apparent frustration.  Edging her ass closer to the edge of the table, spreading herself wider for the Alphas’ prying eyes; one little bead of her arousal escaped her inner lips, slowly rolling down to meet a tight ring of muscles and then the coth of the table.    Lexa and Anya watched on hungrily – but the brunette made the first move.

Clarke didn’t need to say or do any more.  Lexa closed the gap in a matter of seconds, pinnng her taut length between her abs and Clarke’s wet core.  The small amount of pressure sending little tingles of pleasure through both bodies.

Clarke wrapped her legs around the Alpha’s hips, her heels digging into the back of Lexa’s thighs, hoping for the slightest amount of friction.  The heavenly friction that only her Alphas could provide.  The brunette’s upper body moulded with Clarke’s front as their lips crashed together.  Lexa’s hands moving to palm Clarke’s exposed breasts, occasionally twisting a pert and pink nipple.  Both alphas were emotionally and physically moved by the raw pleasure behind the blonde’s feminine whimpers. 

Anya was quick to press her body to the brunettes warm – and even slightly sweaty – back, the older blonde’s breaths began to grow deeper and heavier with the heady situations’ intensity.

“Please Lexa” Clarke breathed in desperation as she felt the closeness of her other mate- her clawing at the brunettes back didn’t earn her what she wanted, Lexa’s swollen member filling her cunt to the brim – “Lexaaa, fuck me.  Please Lex.”, Clarke’s words.  The brunette’s inner alpha howled at the endearing shortening of her name...and the way that Clarke said it.  ‘Lex’ – it rolled off Clarke’s tongue with an intoxicating tone.   The Alpha ‘rewarded’ the wanton mess that was her mate with a slow and deliberate grind of her hips. 

The warmth in Clarke’s lower belly and core grew even more prominent with the Alpha’s’ movement until it materialised in a longer more drawn out groan that sent shudders down the spines of both her mates. 

Lexa pulled her hips back and away from the omega’s glistening cunt.  But before Clarke could voice a protest, Lexa slammed her hips forward, impaling the blonde with her engorged length.  Groans and whimpers sounded out through the tent as the alpha set about grinding back and forth in shallow thrusts. Clarke definitely didn’t protest about that change of pace. 

Anya’s mind offered up a new opportunity – the older blonde moved around the table, her proud member bobbing with her gait until she took up her stance parallel with Lexa.  Anya craned her neck to look Clarke straight in the eye – Clarke couldn’t smile if she wanted.  The shallow thrusts were becoming less shallow and more powerful, her perfect pink lips were parted in pleasure.  Short feminine whimpers were music to the ears of both alphas. 

Anya’s strong hands moved to cradle the blonde’s flushed face, gently wiping away a few beads of sweat.  It was a beautiful sight – one that she would love to see more often now.  Pure pleasure. 

Lexa’s gaze was torn from the sight of her member sinking into Clarke’s warm and welcoming cunt that stretched around her.  Clarke could feel the slight uncomfortableness at first – but didn’t mind at all; it was Lexa.  The eyes of both Alphas met – another ne of their silent exchanges happened. 

In three seconds flat, Clarke was twisted around to lay on her front.  In this moment the blonde was very thankful for the soft tablecloth that separated the wood and her skin. 

Anya pulled the blonde’s chin up so their eyes met, this time both sported small affectionate smiles.  Lexa slid, once again into Clarke’s pulsing cunt, setting a bliss inducing pace with long and deep thrusts.  The omega’s smile shifted back to simple parted lips that made the older blonde’s smile grow bigger.   Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and shut with each ripple of pleasure.

Clarke’s blown pupils found Anya’s length, standing proud and tall between muscular thighs – the way a little shudder travelled through the omegas body didn’t go unnoticed by either alpha.  Lexa and Anya smirked at eachother – very pleased with their work.

Anya moved a strong hand from Clarke’s cheek to slowly pup up and down her aching length.  Clarke mewled at the sight before her; it seems that Clarke and Anya were thinking the same thing as the soft hues of blue met bold hazely-brown. 

Clarke propped her front up on her elbows – giving herself some control over what was to come – and forearms and Anya stepped closer, her grip on her throbbing length loosening.  The lightly shaded crimson head of Anya’s cock met soft pink lips.  With a particularly hard and deep thrust from Lexa, the bulbous end of the blonde’s dick slid through Clarke’s plump lips and into her warm and wet mouth.    A guttural moan came from the Alphas’ mouth as the little tinges of pleasure worked through her cock and lower body. 

Anya revelled in the unexplainable feeling – lacing her fingers through the omega’s hair in an affectionate manner.  The blonde’s head began to bob up and down on the twitching length; sliding her tongue up and down the underside of the sensitive head drew out the most wonderfully sinful sounds from Anya.

 “Ugh...C-Clarke.  You are a natural. Fuck” Anya breathed in-between moans.  Clarke would have smiled if she could.   But it was enough, basking in the powerful alpha pheromones that had filled the tent and were probably wafting around the village by now.  There would be no denying it tomorrow...like Clarke would want to object to the fact that she had two loving Alpha’s who cared for her wand want nothing more than to protect her and be there for her...even if they do get it wrong sometimes.

Clarke’s mind couldn’t wander for long – a few seconds maybe to appreciate her alphas – but Lexa’s angle within her changed, gently grazing the patch of rough flesh within her cunt with each thrust.  Bursts of pleasure addled her brain and now her body; the moans elicited by Clarke were muffled by the long hard length in her mouth. 

The vibrations from Clarke’s mouth rolled through the blonde Alpha’s length, shooting bursts of pleasure down her spine.    Anya knew she wouldn’t last much longer at this rate – no way was she going to let herself go so early like a sex-crazed young alpha whose balls just dropped.

Too late.

Anya’s warm roped spilled into Clarke’s warm mouth – the blonde kept at milking the alpha for everything she had.  Not daring to spill one drop.    Anya gave a low guttural groan as her orgasm subsided, but Clarke wasn’t stopping yet.  Still doing as best she could to slowly and gently bob her head up and down the throbbing length; helping the alpha ride out her aftershocks.  Lexa was making this very hard to do as she was still exploiting the power of being able to make Clarke putty under her with that special little spot.

Anya pulled her softening length from Clarke’s mouth with a satisfying pop as she pleasure became borderline painful; instead of redressing and watching on, Anya knelt down to eye-level with the omega, kissed her and began rubbing teasing circles into the nape of her neck. Clarke smiled, and a little dribble of cum slipped out the corner of her mouth.    Anya laughed softly and licked up the little stream of her own release.  It surprised Clarke – to say the least.  But Anya was no stranger to cum – except her own, to which it was now safe to say that she would do it again.

Anya’s train of thought was interrupted by Clarke’s head dropping to the crook of her neck; hot ragged breath on her collarbones, which were now covered in little goosebumps.  Appartently another feeling that cmes with such a blissful and angelic omega.  No biting, or teeth or tongue...or even a kiss.  A long feminine whimper filled her ears as the omega shook.  Clarke’s orgasm snuck up on all of them, a very very pleasant surprise that rolled through her muscles in the most wonderful way.

The tightness of the fluttering walls made the Alpha’s movements fast and sloppy.   Lexa bent over, moulding her front to the omega’s back.  Drinking up the sweet, honey-like scent the blonde was giving out as she kissed up the girls shoulder.  It was beautiful, soft but powerful.

Lexa’s hips jerked faster, without rhythm as Clarke’s orgasm subsided, but her velvety walls still tight around her.  Rubbing her up the right way.  The perfect way. 

Anya could only smile at her mates.  This is what she waited so long for; the alpha was not complaining. 

Clarke felt her walls fluttering again as Lexa’s knot began to form rapidly, accompanied by the familiar drag of teeth across the skin around her neck – parallel to Anya’s mating bite on the other side of her neck. 

Lexa gave one final thrust as she latched onto the omega’s neck, pushing her knot into the omega’s warm centre, releasing into the girls core and pushing Clarke into another orgasm.  The pair shuddered and writhed softly together.  Lexa moaning through her teeth as little trickles of blood seeped from around her teeth where they broke Clarke’s no longer unscarred skin. 

Silence descended (apart from laboured breaths and whimpers...and Anya’s words of praise) on the tent.

Lexa pulled her teeth away from her mating bite, licking up the stray streaks of blood, she gazed upon the blonde, “You are simply beautiful, Clarke.  Thankyou for this” Lexa said softly, the affection dripping off her tone. 

Clarke gave a satisfied sigh as she allowed her body to sink and relax under the weight of Lexa’s body.  Turning her head to smile at the spent Alpha, “Dont thank me Lexa.  I think i have had enough orgasms tonight to last a lifetime”

All three laughed in unison at Clarke’s remark, but Anya said “i hope not, Clarke.  We have much more to give...but for now i think we should get Lexa off you”, Clarke nodded and Lexa stood back on her feet admiring where herself and Clarke became one. 

Anya whipped around the table to see what had Lexa smiling so widely.  Not surprised when she followed the young alpha’s gaze to where her knot spread Clarke’s lips and settled snugly inside.

“Proud of yourself, huh Lexa?” Anya smiled, pressing a kiss to the brunettes lips.

Lexa just nodded, a smile creeping along her lips.  Out of nowhere a loud and hard slap came down on her ass, making her hips jerk forward and another string of spurts releasing into Clarke’s core.  Both groaned in pleasure and pain.

“Dont say you don’t like that, Lexa.  I know you do”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow – _well this might be interesting to explore later..._

Lexa couldn’t deny it; so she just shot Anya a playful look and a quick nip on the shoulder.  They found many ways to get closer over the last few years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment and kudos fuel my fire!


	46. The Sec Crazed Grounders Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know how to explain this chapter...its just cute - i think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go to uni in a month, until then there will be short chapters (sorry) - after that i will update once a week and do 3000+ words ea.

Lexa just nodded, a smile creeping along her lips.  Out of nowhere a loud and hard slap came down on her ass, making her hips jerk forward and another string of spurts releasing into Clarke’s core.  Both groaned in pleasure and pain.

“Dont say you don’t like that, Lexa.  I know you do”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow – _well this might be interesting to explore later..._

Lexa couldn’t deny it; so she just shot Anya a playful look and a quick nip on the shoulder.  They found many ways to get closer over the last few years...

********

The morning sun shone through the tent flap and draped itself over the three sleeping bodies that had intertwined in their early morning slumber.  They twisted and grunted at the very unwelcome interruption.

Anya is the first to rise, peeling herself away from her mates and making her way to the table – heat tingled through her body as she reminisced about the past nights shenanigans.  As she moved to the end and popped a small chunk of cheese into her mouth something clicked – even in their _rigorous happenings_ they didn’t knock over a single bowl of fruit...the chalices were toppled though.    

A low groan – of utter displeasure – came from their sleeping quarters.  Anya trained her eyes on the rousing forms that weaved in and out of the discheveled furs – a bulge forming where Lexa’s hardened length fought the weight of the thick pelt.  Another groan. 

The awake, yet still sleepy alpha could only smile at the sight.  This moment only confirmed for Anya that while ever these two were at her side there would have to be a cold day in hell to wipe the happiness from her soul.

Anya continued t multitask; sit down to an assortment of fruit and dried pieces of meat while watching her mates slowly rouse from their sleep.  A sleep that they both deserved and needed after the nights shenanigans.

A disturbed groan came from beneath the furs, “Ugh” the omega exclaimed, stretching her arm far above her head.  Her fingertips gently grazing along the ridges of the headboard.  A low dull ache – barely noticeable – rested in her core .  It reminded her of how deep her alphas could rest in her, only to pull out and drive back in over and over.  Her body shivered in the memory and the primal need to do it over and over again.

Anya smelt the change in Clarke’s pheromones as she reminisced, “Calm down my little sex crazed omega” giggling as she spoke.

The comment earnt Anya an evil pair of eye-daggers, “I am not a-a sex crazed omega...”

Lexa sat up in the bed and turned over kissing Clarke on the lips softly before puling herself to rest against the headboard as she spoke – doing her best to ignore the tent that her erection was trying to make between her legs and the furs, “yes, yes you are.  You even went as far as to beg for my...our cocks and knots last night, Prisa” Lexa told the blonde, the morning husk ripping through Clarke’s body/  Morning voice husky and sex voice husky had a fine line separating them.

Clarke huffed in denial, rolling her eyes, “Well....pfffft, i cant help it that you are both rather-”

“Attractive.  Desirable.  Hot.” With each step Anya threw an adjective, and Clarke’s mind began to wander “Long.  Hard.  Yours.” The distance between the three was closed.

“And you think im the one that is desperate for sex, hmmm?” Clarke provoked, she outstretched her arms and laced her left hand across the bump in the furs between Lexa’s hips and the matching growth bulging from the other alphas’ sleep shorts.  Low rumbles ruminated from the chests of both her mates.  “Thats what i thought” Clarke smirked devilishly at both Lexa and Anya who were pushing forward and up into her palms.

The omega watched their facial expressions closely; her inner omega fluttered at the new found..life and the love it held.  And the apparent power her touch had over two big and strong alphas that bowed to no-one.  Power that could be...exploited.

“Well, now that we are all awake” Clarke spoke with a new found energy and fervour as she pulled her hands from the growing bulges and skipped towards the table that Anya was just standing by, “I think breakfast is an order.” The biggest and most cheesy (yet feigning innocence) grin playing on her face – equally as ‘loud’ groans of displeasure and disappointment came from the aroused alphas. 

Their willpower was definitely being tested...especially Lexa’s. 

The brunette just sank back into the furs and buried her face into where Clarke was sleeping, soaking up all the sweet fruity scent she could, until it filler her lungs and sinuses so tightly that she breathed it out.  Only to take more into her body once again.

Anya sighed – two perfectly wonderful options.  Go and sit with Clarke and eat more food...or lay with Lexa. 

********

Clarke could hear Anya weighing up her options – looking back and forth.  Clarke picks up the two bowls of food infront of her and walks slowly with a little waddle to her step to the bed and slumps down onto the foot of the bed.  Thus, solving Anya’s problem.

“Thankyou, Clarke” the blonde alpha says softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the omega’s forehead and popping a chunk of fruit into her mouth before they return their attention to the bowls and the desperate young alpha who seems to be...well desperate.

The sun is getting higher in the sky and they are running out of time until their ‘work’ day starts. 

Anya’s attention is drawm by some shuffling and grunts followed by particularly sharp and swift movements by Lexa’s rut addled body, the older blonde snorts, “Lexa, please.  We have to sleep on those pillows.” Clarke raises and eyebrow at Anya, still a little confused with the comment.  “Stop humping Clarke’s pillow.  _Beja Lexa_.”

Clarke does everything in her power to not burst out in laughter – the blonde has respect for the power of heat and rut but this was hilarious.  But also sad, Lexa needed them both...

Clarke’s thoughts went back to her rough time in the bunker; only for a moment until she was brought back to the present day by a hand on her knee and worried eyes looking into her blue ones.

“Clarke?”.

“Im alright, just lost myself for a moment.  Its all good now”

Anya quirked an eyebrow but settled for Clarke’s insistence, “Alright, now what are we going to do about our sex crazed teenager” the blonde joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.


	47. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

Anya quirked an eyebrow but settled for Clarke’s insistence, “Alright, now what are we going to do about our sex crazed teenager” the blonde joked.

“Oh come on” Clarke whined, “you have spent more time with her when she is, like _this_ than I have.”

The older blonde just shrugged, but her true intentions were shown by the suggestive smirk that spread across her face as she swept her omega up from the wooden chair with the intention of making very good use of their bed. And testing its limits.

And test that beds limits they did.  Until their world was forced to come back to reality by a blessing in disguise.

*******

“Lexa!” Octavia called from the tent flaps.  Not daring to walk inside after hearing rather suggestive grunts, sinful whimpers and heavy moans as she walked by.

“Octavia, now is not a good time” Anya calls, after looking at the expression on the alpha’s face and hearing the growl that ripped through the tent she decided against allowing Lexa to take this one.

“Im not the one asking, the guards from Polis are here.  You guys leave for polis tomorrow and there are things that need to be talked about apparently.” Octavia couldn’t help but chuckle as she overhead the conversation that went on after her statement. 

_“Anya, beja.  Not yet.  I do not want to go.”_

_“Lexa, once its all over we can come back.  Clarke and I are not going to disappear in the next few hours.”_

_*shuffles and whisps*_

_“Ugggghhhhhhh!  Seriously, Lex.  Anya is right.  Besides, as commander you cant just hid from your duties by burying yourself under a pile of furs. So get that ass of your out here right now”_

_“No way.  My ‘ass’ is staying where it is”_

_“You are such a wuss Lex.  You know, for such a big bad alpha you really are acting like a little cub.” Clarke teased_

_“Agreed” the blonde alpha parried, picking up on the game that her mate was playing._

_*crash, bang, whoosh*_

_“I am not a little cub!” Lex said, puffing her chest out as she exploded from under the furs, “I am an alpha!”_

_“So act like one” Anya huffs at her second, “and go and sort out what needs to be done”_

_“Fine” the brunette pouts_

Draping a lighter deerskin around herself, Clarke moves to the tent flap to talk with Octavia not worring about the discheveled state of her hair or anything really, “We will be out soon, I just have to take care of a pouty teenager right now.” The blonde says genuinely.

“Its understandable, I can smell Lexa from here.  Eeeeven though it seems that she has already sunk her teeth into you…twice?”

Clarke huffs at Octavia softly, pointing to her neck in two different places she motions to each as their respective name is spoken, “Lexa…Anya”

Octavia’s eyes widen marginally, but the look is quickly engulfed by genuine happiness and joy for her friend as she engulfs the partially naked omega in a warm embrace, “im so happy for you, Clarke.  There is much to talk about but I will catch you again, promise.”

Clarke smiles into the embrace and thanks Octavia before moving back inside the tent to help ready a horny and annoyed Lexa – despite the alphas’ need to prove their alpha-ness, Lexa is being a little difficult.  Not that it is her fault. 

“Lexa hold still, beja.  Please Lexa.  Its hard enough tying these strips without wriggling and moving around.” The omega pleads as she tries her best to weave the leather strips.  It would definitely be a bad thing if your pants fell down in the middle of a meeting.

“Fine” Lexa grits her teeth in saying so and quits her conscious movements.  Although, there is no stopping the shudders, flexes and bucks as Clarke and Anya work her clothing onto her body.

“I will also have you know that Commanders of the 12 Clans tend to be able to dress themselves” Anya mocked

Lexa almost snorts at the other alphas’ comment, “Well…you may be right but I can guarantee that they might not be like that after being ripped out of bed away from their mates to go and talk to some brainwadas.”

Clarke furrows her brow at Anya who has almost finished dressing herself, “Brainwadas?”

“Sha, Yes.  Idiots”

“Of course you would say something like that Lexa.” Clarke laughs softly, but decides to school the alpha a little, “but you do realise that these guards and the rest of the people that came from Polis are probably good people who are not infact _brainwadas._ But instead, are smart, clever and stealthy; some of them probably even worked closely with the last Commander.  So suck it up and be nice Lexa.  Don’t be a pushover, but be nice.  Because once you have been mean, you cant take that back.”

Lexa grunts, pulling the large coat over her shoulders as she makes way towards the tents entrance

“Do you understand me, Lexa?” Clarke asks firmly

Lexa turns on the spot, facing Clarke and Anya, with no tension in her voice she speaks true “Yes, I do understand.  I will endeavour to be pleasant but show strength”

Clarke can only smile as she walks over to the Alpha who has successfully taken measures to calm down and clear their head.  Leaning up, she whispers a “Thankyou” as she kisses the alpha’s left cheek, “Lexa” and then the right before wrapping her arms around the alphas’ middle, squeezing softly.

“You have the potential to be a great Commander, Lexa” Anya says curtly and professionally.  The two alphas leave the tent, Anya leading her second and Commander to be to the meeting room.

“Don’t be too long, Lexa” Anya says

“Oh I don’t think we can fix that one.” the younger alpha quips, motioning to the bulge in her trousers “I really don’t think we can change my length, but not that you would want to”; only to receive a swift slap across the shoulder.

“You are nothing but trouble, you know that?”

“I know.  But you love it.”

********

“What is taking them so long?” Clarke whines.  Rolling over onto her front across the furs.

“Patience, ai hodnes” Anya soothes, “This is official business that requires lots of concentration and unbroken focus”

“I know but still.  You know what I mean An.  It has definitely been more than a few hours now and you saw how hard it was for her this morning…literally and mentally.” Clarke joked, earning a laugh from herself and the alpha beside her.  “But seriously, before we know it we will be eating by the fires and Lex will still be in the meeting”

“No.  Before you know it Lexa will be back with us and trying to contain her excitement as we lay down to sleep.”

“I hope she comes back before bed time.” The strong arms of her alpha wrap around her body, pulling her up to sit on the woman’s lap.

Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek, encouraging the omega to settle into her body and relax before gently sucking on her mating bite, still red and sore.  The mewls coming from Clarke’s mouth have the older blonde’s alpha howling. 

“She should, unfortunately we can’t do anything about bringing her home faster, Clarke.  So how about we make better use of the time we have on our hands.  Hmmmm?”

There is no way that Clarke could have misinterpreted the alpha’s intentions; not between Anya’s smirk, the deft fingers creeping up her sides and the intense pheromones she was pumping out, no chance at all.

“Oh what ever could you want” Clarke said, feigning innocence.

Anya laughed devilishly, “oh I think you know what I want, my little omega.”

********

Anya shook the blonde’s shoulder a little.  Bringing her back to earth and to what was happening in their tent, “our wish, seems to have been granted, Clarke.”

“Huh?” Clarke asked, dazed and a little confused.  Following the gaze of her mate she found the wish; standing in the doorway, “Lexaaa” Clarke exclaimed playfully.

The blonde melded to the alpha’s front with a thump, Lexa letting out an “ooooof” with the force of the omega’s embrace, needing to widen her stance against the excited girl.

“I wasn’t gone that long, Clarke” Lexa said softly

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me?” the blonde raised a brow saying _choose your next words very carefully, Lexa_

“No.  Of course I missed you, ai prisa.”  _Nailed it!_

“That’s better.”

“You dodged an arrow there, ai houmon” Anya laughed, wrapping her arms around both mates, holding them tightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with joy and sorrow that I make this announcement. This is the end of The Little Omega.  
> I have enjoyed writing and sharing this story with all of you and will continue to do so with my other works, this is not the end.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who have read this and enjoyed it, or not. There is a chance that I will add singular chapters that will contain smut or fluff, or a combination of the two. So there is that to look forward to too.
> 
> PS – for those of you following my other fics that have been dormant for a while – this is also a chance for me to work on those so keep your eyes peeled for updates. J 
> 
> Once again, Thankyou xx


	48. There is no judgement here - only love and playful teasing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha's come clean about a 'little' problem of theirs but Clarke will have none of their worry and makes it very hard for them to deny it. 
> 
> Lexa also reveals a problem entirely of her own.
> 
> or; smut and fluff.

NOTE: Anyone wanna help me out with names for Clexanya babies??  Comment below.

 

Clarke, Lexa and Anya settled into their home just at the dawn of winter.  

Winter had set in over Polis; white snow cascading from the sky and coated the rooftops and roads alike.  The nights were breathtakingly cold.  Though after 97 years without central heating they had their own ways of beating the chill.

 

“I don’t think i will ever get used to this kind of cold, Anya” Clarke whimpers quietly as she snuggled into the side of her mate as they sat before the fireplace in their bedroom.  The pair had draped themselves in furs after drawing a few across the floor beneath themselves.

Anya purred softly, “I think i can get used to this.  I don’t think i have ever seen you want to be so close to me all the time.  You barely left my side in the markets today and you were practically sitting in my lap as we sat down to lunch.”

“Are you complaining, Anya?” Clarke quipped playfully.  Knowing full well that the alpha did enjoy the closeness...there was no doubt about that.  

“No, hodnes.  I am not complaining.” the alpha said tenderly, pulling Clarke closer into her side, “and if i ever do complain about such a thing you may end my fight.” There was no hint of sarcasm in the older blonde’s tone at all; Clarke thought the alpha was completely serious.

“I would never do that, Anya.  Trust me.  however a carefully planned punishment might be an order” Clarke snickered.

Continuing on, “I don’t think you particularly enjoy the cold though, don’t think i don’t hear you and Lexa complaining in the mornings and when we have to stay outside for a while.”, Anya looked at her a little unsure if Clarke was talking about what she thought she was.  Quirking an eyebrow, Anya questioned silently, “Yes, i am very good at pretending to be asleep.  But don’t worry babe.  I do understand your  _ little _ problem and its not uncommon.  From what i have heard.”

 

Anya was so incredibly shocked.  Figuratively, the alpha’s jaw hit the floor.  

“Clarke I-uh” they began...

It was an Alpha’s pride.  An Alpha’s cock was their pride - to insult it or have ‘performance’ problems was rough on any Alpha.

Lexa pushed through the door just then - Anya was so ready to be saved from her current predicament.  The Alpha looked surprisingly good after a day that was said to be full of meetings and discussions revolving around the winter and adjustments that may be made to accommodate the excess snowfall etc. 

Lexa went about removing her sword from her side and small daggers from her boots, totally unaware of Anya’s speechlessness.  It was rare for Anya to not have anything to say.  

“Anya?  Are you okay?” the brunette asked as she shucked her boots off, “You look like you just saw a pauna...”

The pair on the furs looked at eachother and glanced back to their other mate, Anya had no idea how to tackle such a sensitive topic.  Herself and Lexa have always taken pride in their cocks.  “Well, Lexa.  Clarke knows about our...umm ‘little problem’”

 

The Commander was on her way to the bathroom to clean up but the comment and the revelation caught her completely off guard.  Lexa stops dead in her tracks.

Lexa goes and takes a quick warm shower.

“Clarke.  What do you know?” Lexa enquired seriously, it almost looked like war room Lexa.  

The alpha came and sat down on the warm furs with her mates, though still intending to find out what Clarke knew.

“I know about your little...shrinkage problem” Clarke confesses quietly and non-condescendingly as she also knows the significance of an alpha’s cock to said alphas ego and mind.

 

“You cannot tell anyone about this Clarke.  We ask you that small mercy in this situation” Lexa said, it almost sounded like the alpha pleaded with her.   _ Almost. _

“Lexa, don’t worry.  It is nothing to be ashamed of, honestly.  You know i’m a healer right?”, both alphas nodded agreement as she took a hand from each in her own hands, “Back on the Ark i had endless opportunities to read up on anatomy and how our bodies work.  Needless to say that there is a reason for this and it is totally normal.  In fact, i bet most of the people with panises in polis are experiencing similar or even the same kind of thing you are right now.” Clarke tried her best to reassure the alpha’s, ease their minds.  

Judging from the pheromone change in the room it had worked a little.  

“I trust your judgement, ai hodnes” Anya said softly, with Lexa echoing her with the same words.  

 

Lexa pressed a kiss to the omega’s cheek before moving to her feet and heading to her previous destination, the bathroom.  

“See Anya, nothing to be ashamed of.” Clarke cooed softly before capturing the alpha’s lips with ehr own in a kiss that seemed to heat the room up immediately with its intensity.  The omega slipped a fur off her back as she scooted into the lap of her strong alpha.  Wrapping her legs around the other blonde’s strong middle and hips she ground down lightly.  Relishing in the additional heat beginning to bloom in her lower belly.  

The alpha’s insecurities may not have prevented them from pleasuring her...with their hands and mouthes only.  Not that the orgasms weren’t amazing, they were.  Yet, it was still torture.  She ached for their long cocks and their wide knots.  She ached for them to fill her. 

 

“You seriously couldn’t wait up for me?” Lexa whined as she emerged from the bathroom, catching her mates.

Clarke leant back, peeling her body apart from Anya’s.  Their chests brushing against the others as their chests rose and fell with their deep and heavy breaths, “Well excuuuuuussee me Commander.  But i have gone quite a while without being fucked and knotted.  So i apologies for trying to get some.” Clarke quipped playfully as Anya groaned and bucked softly beneath her at the nature of the omega’s words.

 

“It also seems that Anya has no problem with this at all.  You two have been abstinent for no reason and therefore put us all in unnecessary...predicaments.  There is no judgement in this relationship at all.  So either get yourself over here or continue pouting.  Your choice.” Clarke couldn’t help but finish with a wicked smile as she took the lips of the alpha beneath her with her own.  Resuming their grinding.

It took less than 4 solid seconds for Lexa to kneel behind Clarke and begin her assault on the omega’s body, beginning with gentle soothing kisses down the side of her slender neck and hands moving up her side.  The tempo of her own actions contrasted by the needy, jerky movements of her mates.

 

Clarke whined as she felt the hint of a bulge forming between Anya’s legs as she ground down on the alpha once again, groaning as her own wetness threatening to seep through her sleep shorts and mark the front of Anya’s too.  

 

Anya broke the kiss, panting, “Bed.  Now.” as clarke began to nip and kiss up the side of her neck.

The alpha didn’t bother to wait for a response from her mates, instead just standing up on the spot holding Clarke up to her by gripping the back of her thighs.  Letting the furs that were covering them to just slide off and hit the concrete floor with a soft, little thump.  Clarke used to be surprised by the feat of strength, but it was definitely Anya’s signature move now and while still hot as fuck it was not surprising.

Lexa stood, stalking her way to the bed, keeping eye contact with the blonde’s blown pupils.

 

All three sank into the furs, slipping beneath them carefully.  In their addled mindsets they didn’t realise that there isn’t really a way to strip properly - but that wasn’t proving a problem for Clarke who pushed the furs off herself and shimmied it and herself down to the waistbands of the alphas.  

The hungry gazes and lidded eyes spurred the omega on, the pure need coming from her alphas was intoxicating.  

The bulges continued to grow and twitch under her gaze, the was very content in watching the show unfold until the alphas seemed to grow impatient.  Both Lexa and Anya pulling their waistbands over their hips and over their legs before shucking the pieces of material off the side of the bed.  Both alphas sporting growing erections

“Eager much?” Clarke teased playfully as she watches the hardening lengths stand to attention in the cool air.  

“Do not torture us, hodnes” the blonde alpha purred, bucking her hips up into the air.  

 

The blonde moved to straddle Lexa’s left thigh and Anya’s right - unfortunately as she ground down, there was nothing to grind onto.

Taking the lengths in a hand each she began to pump slowly, twisting around their bulbous heads; the purrs, combinations of her name, trigedasleng expletives and growls causing obscene amounts of wetness to begin gathering between her thighs.

 

Anya surrendered to the pleasurable assault on her length, bucking and groaning as little pops of pleasure travelled through her cock and moved through her whole body.  While, Lexa moved up to cup clarke’s face with her hands, before taking her lips in a bruising kiss.  Her tongue fleeting along the blonde’s bottom lip, begging entrance - it was granted.  Both mates smiled and whimpered into the kiss, the warmth of the touch flooding their entire bodies.  Even against the cool night air the warmth of roaming hands heated the whole room.

 

Lexa broke from the kiss, resting her forehead on the omega’s shoulder, breathing heavily “Aghh, fuck”, she breathed.  

“Are you going to cum for me, alpha?” the blonde omega purred, nuzzling the brunettes neck.  Only earning a grunt in response before warm ropes of cum erupted between them and settled on the breathless alpha’s quivering abs and tensing thighs.  

Lexa afforded herself a small mercy, allowing herself to lean back onto the bed and revel in the small aftershocks and little pops of pleasure as Clarke continued to go between gently stroking her shaft and cupping her balls.

Anya gazed over at her mates, eyes fluttering open and closed as Clarke increased her efforts; twisting and gripping harder, rubbing the pad of her thumb

 

No sooner did Anya’s mouth begin to pour out expletives and ended in growling Clarke’s name as her own streams of cum shot into the air, landing all over her chest and even on her face.  

 

“No, no.  I hear you two helping eachother out in the shower in the mornings lately, when there was no need.  It’s time for my revenge”  A devilish smirk spreading on her face.  “Hands to yourselves” the omega commanded, growls grew but almost immediately subsided - they know when to pick their battles.

 

Hooking her ankles over the strong legs of the alphas she spread herself wide open, the cool air hitting her core in its drenched state.  

A pitiful whine escaping her lips as she drags the pad of her index finger over her throbbing clit; her hips bucking as the warm breaths of her mates hit her shoulders and smooth over the round of her breasts and pert nipples.  

The alpha’s inner beasts urging them to make a move, bound by the command from their omega they can do nothing but lay beside her and watch...and listen.  

The chesty growls from the alpha’s bodies travel straight through Clarke as she slips two fingers within herself; her own growl that is more of a deep moan rips through the air and the alpha’s self control as they immediately move to groping her.  

There was no complaining from the writhing Clarke as her sinful sounds amplified.  

It was almost embarrassing as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave without warning; calling out the names of her alphas as her body siezes and her back arches up into the air.  

 

********

 

The three mates are lulled to sleep by the pitter patter of rain, an organised mess of limbs and flowing hair all wound up under layers of furs.  Not a care in the world.

 

********

 

Clarke is awoken by the crack of lightning and a clap of thunder, followed by an abrupt and sharp jolt of the bed, followed by heavy breathing...and whimpering.  Brushing her own hair and some of anya’s from her face she notes Lexa’s feet right by her pillow.  The alpha was pressed right up against the headboard with her knees almost brought right up to her chest, eyes wide and hands gripping her knees tightly in distress.  “Lexa?  Lex, what’s going on?” Clarke asked worriedly, the rustling beside her and the head resting on her shoulder told her that her other mate was awake now too.

Lexa didn’t answer, almost as if she couldn’t answer.  Anya answered the question softly, “Lex doesn’t like thunder.  At all.”

“I have been mated to both of you for months now, and i only learn this now?”

Anya just shrugs, “we try not to think about it.  It’s one of Lexa’s biggest secrets.”

 

“Remember what i said earlier, Lex?  There is no judgement in this relationship.  None at all”

The Commander sheepishly nodded and just rolled back over, almost jumping about 6 feet in their air as another clap of thunder rolled through the air.  Clarke and Anya were having none of that at all!

Lexa’s other mates shared a silent exchange.

 

The pair shuffled around the bed and squished Lexa between them in the most loving and protective way they could imagine.  Anya pressed herself right up to the brunettes back, “You are safe and we love you Lexa.”

“Never tell anyone?  Promise, please.”

“We vow to never tell anyone, Lexa.”

 

(SPOILERS SPOILERS)

 

ALSO - YAY for all us Clexa shippers with the airing of a new advertisement confirming some kind of sexy times or a cruel trick.  Keep you eyes peeled people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my fire!
> 
> Also, any suggestions for Clexanya babiy names and whether they are a/b/o? Thanks!


	49. not a chapter (spoiler alert)

Well...no one predicted that.

...or asked for that.

...or needed that.  

...or wanted that.

RIP my beautiful cinnamon roll.

 

I have a proposal...we all put our money together - the entire fandom - and buy The 100.  Erase that heartbreaking episode from history.  And produce it how it should have been done.

Without killing/hurting these characters that were more than characters to us: Anya, Lexa, Raven, there is probably more but excuse my incapacity to...deal with this whole situation.

Deal?

Also, to try and ease broken hearts and minds a little i will try and post some really cute fluff or some smut etc.

 

Stay safe everyone! :)

-Shorti

 

p.s. Come and talk to me on my tumblr (secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com) if you want to rant about this or whatever.

p.s.s Fuck you Jason


	50. Feeling Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i saw a prompt on tumblr and decided to elaborate on it, cant remember what the exact prompt was or where i saw it (i need to work on that).
> 
> Where Lexa (and Anya) are very particular about their appearance downstairs and Clarke likes to play with their soft cocks. 
> 
> Also im bad at summaries soooo yeah.

The days in polis were growing longer and thus making intimate moments very rare.  

Lexa and Anya had just returned from the war room, tending to a not so ‘war-like’ issue.  It was more like the other generals and leaders decided that the peace had extended too long and now its time for some drama.  

It was one of those days.  Lexa and Anya trudged through the double doors, the sight before their eyes was relieving and energising.  Clarke was splayed across the couch with her notebook in hand, gently dragging the charcoal across the white pages.

The blonde was so enthralled in her drawing she didn’t hear Lexa’s pauldron hitting the floor nor Anya’s heavy boots being shucked off and hitting a concrete wall.  It made Lexa and Anya smile widely.  

The blonde’s eyes didn’t lift until two pairs of familiar and warm lips met her cheeks.   The initial shock quickly whisked away by her mates steady hands wrapping around her body as they pull her up off the couch and sandwiched her between their strong bodies.  The sketchbook and charcoal dropping to the couch.  

“To what do i owe this very...pleasing situation?” Clarke asked, sounding very pleased with the closeness of her mates...and their very very delicious pheromones.  Clarke could already feel Anya’s length hardening behind her.  

It had been days since they had tied last.  Too long if you asked Clarke.

 

Clarke groaned, rocking her hips back and forth.  Her mates locking lips as the blonde’s body massaged their cocks and emitted the beautiful and sweet sweet tang of arousal.

A rumbling growl moved through Lexa’s chest as Clarke sealed her lips around her own mating bite on the side of the brunette’s neck.  A subtle reminder.

“Clarke, your body is calling to us.” Anya husked, fingers pressing into the blonde’s hips.  There would definitely be hand-shaped bruises later.

The young blonde growled as she released her lips from Lexa’s neck, “Well there is a fucking reason for that, isn’t there?!”

Lexa chuckled, despite her throbbing dick asking for the warm wet walls of Clarke’s cunt, “Is it because you haven’t taken our knots in days, Clarke?” She sneered.

 

Clarke whimpered at the thought of her mates filling her up with their cocks and then pouring their cum into her body.  Clarke always loved the feeling of her mate’s cum within her, making her belly extend a little.  The inkling of hope that maybe in her next heat, she would begin to carry the Commander and General’s pups.

 

Clarke was drawn out of her thoughts by the feeling of falling; Anya and Lexa had settled her down on their bed and began undressing for her.  Ripping their shirts off, up and over their heads before throwing them haphazardly around the room.  Heavy sighs filled the room as Clarke saw the imprints of the Alpha’s cocks as they strained against their briefs.

 

Clarke felt wetness gush and coat her cunt in a sticky slick that would make it almost embarrassingly easy for her Alphas to mount her.  The thought drove Clarke forward to be at eye level with their crotches as the stood at the side of the bed.  Roughly shimmying the last barriers down their strong legs and letting their proud lengths stand free and tall.  

Their swollen red heads dripping pre-cum, Clarke couldn’t help but stare.  Even as she fell back on the furs. 

 

The alpha’s descended on her.  Anya taking up her place between Clarke’s thighs first, her length gently probing the blonde’s entrance as her lips latched onto a pert and pink nipple, sucking and swirling her tongue gently.  The brunette swallowed the omega’s feminine whimpers and pleas for her alpha’s to just fuck her.  

The alphas began snarling at each other; both had retracted their lips and teeth from Clarke’s body as they both prepared to mount the blonde.  Clarke had to pull herself out of her cloudy arousal to gently scratch the baby curls at the base of each alpha’s head, calming both Alpha’s and turning snarls and growls into purrs.  

 

Anya took up her position at Clarke’s clenching entrance first, gently pushing forward as a sultry groan escaped her lips, increasing in power with each inch.  A feeling that Clarke never got tired of.

Anya began rocking her hips back and forth at a brutally slow pace that had Clarke clawing at the alphas’ strong back in less than a minute.  

 

On a whim, Clarke used her knowledge from one of the ‘combat-training’ sessions that Lexa asked her to take and flipped the alpha.  Switching their positions in two seconds flat.  Despite the heavily aroused cloud over all of them, both Anya and Lexa grinned in pride.  Clarke was one hell of an omega.

 

Clarke took her new found dominance in this position to ride the Alpha’s long and twitching cock.  Lexa stalked up Anya’s legs and sat just back from the omega that was grinding with utter need; Anya’s hands fondling the blonde’s breasts as they bounced softly.  Lexa reached out with her hands and gripped Clarke’s hips firmly, thrusting her own hips forward to trap her erection between two beautifully round ass cheeks.  Grunting as Clarke still ground down on Anya.  The trio’s moans filling the room and probably causing a small problem for the beta guards outside their door and down the halls of polis tower.

 

They hadn’t needed many words up to this point, but Clarke knew what she wanted, “Just fuck me Lexa!” The omega growled.  Lexa ceased her grinding and wet the head of her throbbing cock with the copious amounts of slick she found Anya’s own length sliding through.  Pushing through the tight ring of muscles, Lexa threw her head back and howled in triumph.  Clarke’s tight ass sucking Lexa straight in just like always.  Though, Clarke never grew tired of feeling both her alpha’s inside her.  

 

A warm heat began pooling in Clarke’s lower belly as little tingles of pleasure assaulted her core.  The omega’s body going rigid with suspense and then an explosion of pleasure as her orgasm moved through her whole body like a force of nature.  A force that she surrendered to with no protest as both Alphas bucked their hips into her.  Their swollen knots probing at her entrances until Clarke relaxed in their arms; their knots slipping inside their omega.  Their Clarke.  Their own orgasms triggering as they feel each other through Clarke’s body.  Lexa and Anya’s cocks swell and twitch as they release spurt after spurt of cum into Clarke.  The blonde shuddering as she feels and hears her mate’s release.  Clarke falling down onto Anya’s chest and Lexa staying close to Clarke’s back.  Clarke is once again part of a sandwich. 

 

The alpha’s buck and twitch as their release builds inside Clarke.  With each new round of spurts, Clarke tumbles down the rabbit hole in her own orgasmic bliss.  They will be tied for up to an hour, but Clarke doesn’t mind.  She wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

 

To say that Clarke was fascinated by her Alphas’ cocks, was still an understatement.  Even after the past year that consisted of plenty of hands-on time.  The first time that Clarke really got to sit and admire Anya and Lexa’s penis’ was only a few weeks ago; she had learnt a lot since then.

Lexa and Anya were uncut.

Lexa and Anya were very sensitive.  

Lexa was a grower, while Anya wasn’t.

 

When the brunette’s cock was hard, proud and tall, it had the potential to be almost intimidating.  While, when it was like this, the appendage was still fairly sized.  Though the time it spends ‘cute’ and tame is very limited when Clarke decides to pay it some attention.  

However, if you saw Anya’s cock when it was flaccid there would be no doubt in your mind that the alpha could grow to a size that many alphas would be proud of.

Lexa and Anya are both very particular about their appearance.  Both Alpha’s take some time out a few times a week to shave and do whatever else they deem appropriate.

 

Now was one of those times that Anya and Lexa decided to go and fix up their situation.  While Clarke was still to wrapped up in her post multi-orgasmic bliss to protest.  The alpha’s sauntered over to the side bathroom, leaving Clarke wrapped up like a sushi-roll in musk-filled furs.

 

Later in the evening, with full bellies and full hearts, Lexa and Clarke were cuddled up on the bed.  Clarke’s head resting on a very naked brunette’s chest.  Absentmindedly trailing her fingertips across the alphas body.  Anya had left the room to exchange their cum soaked furs for clean ones.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned, raising a single eyebrow as she locked gazes with the blonde.  Clarke’s hand had dipped down under the cloth covering them from the hips down and had began to give Lexa’s placid member some fleeting touches.

“Something wrong, Lexa?” Clarke feigned innocence, still continuing to gently play with Lexa’s soft length. 

“You are trouble, Clarke.” Lexa huffs playfully.  

“What?!  You cant blame me, i like your cock.” Clarke says truthfully, smiling widely as she presses a kiss to the alpha’s sternum.  

“We dont want Anya to do another trip down the hall do we?” Lexa asked, waiting anxiously for her other mate return.

“Why would another trip to get furs be needed, Lexa” Clarke asked, feigning innocence once again.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her omega, Clarke must have been feeling rather playful, “You know how affected i can become, you are a very desirable woman Clarke.  And my mate.  And you are also fondling my limp dick”

 

Both Lexa and Clarke looked down at what was now a tent where the alpha’s dick was.

“You are definitely not limp now, Lexa.” the blonde quipped as she slid the cloth off their bodies.

 

The creaking of the double doors alerted Clarke and Lexa to their mates arrival; the blonde alpha was carrying a deerskin and a bear pelt over her shoulder.  Anya didn’t make it to within a meter of the bed before she noticed Lexa’s not so little situation.

 

Smiling, Anya huffed, “Clarke kom Trikru, have you been playing with Heda’s cock again?”

Clarke smiled wide with pride, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire!
> 
> (Prompts are welcome :) )


	51. Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wet dream one shot nobody asked for...

“Clarke”, Lexa whispered as she nudged her lightly sleeping mate.

Clarke just grumbled unhappily, she loved her sleep, “someone better be dying...if not, let me go back to sleep”.  It was at that moment that she realised the movements behind her were not Lexa.  Lexa was in front of her.  In fact, Clarke was in an ‘Alpha Sandwich’.  Anya was sleeping behind her...kind of.  

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa, only to have the alpha beckon her to look behind her at their mate.  Anya, in her sleeping glory - ruffled hair, a little drool coming from the corner of her mouth and as clarke looks down between their bodies she notices that very distinctive grunt as someone’s hips twitched and grinded against her.

Clarke and Lexa’s eyes met once again, their smiles almost broke into laughter, the pair trying to stifle their laughing as to not wake their mate up.  

 

Anya’s subconscious seemed to be very intent on getting intimate with the blonde’s strong and smooth thigh.  Each grind and thrust bringing the alpha closer to the edge.  

 

Clarke finally decided to put anya out of her misery, twisting under the alpha’s arm and shaking them.  

“Uh, Anya.”   _ Whack!  _  “Anya!” Clarke groaned.

Head shooting up from the pillow the blonde alpha stared into the blue eyes of her mate, “Wha-huh?”.  It was only moments later and before clarke could say anything that she realised the unbelievable ache between her legs.  Staring down between herself and Clarke, she saw the bulge through her sleep shorts...and the head of the not so little friend that had left a few clear sticky marks on her own shorts and Clarke’s thigh.  

 

Clarke explained, taking the alpha’s hip with her hand and bringing her closer, “You were getting all intimate with my leg and woke up Lexa and I...yeah.”.  Anya’s cheeks flushed tomato red as she rushed to hide her face in the pillow.  

Clarke and Lexa laughed softly.  But before Clarke could make a move to sooth the blonde alpha, Lexa had lifted her from the bed and ripped her shorts off her legs.  Lexa gently settled the blonde down in her lap; Clarke’s legs spread open by Lexa’s. 

 

Clarke began to protest.  Her words died as a certain brunette alpha’s hand cupped her sex.  “Anya...” Lexa cooed, trying to coax their mate out from the pillow, “You really wouldn’t want to miss this...dont you think so too, Clarke?”.

 

Clarke caught onto the alpha’s plan and immediately cooed back, “I think Anya would love to see this...”.  Her voice sultry, luring the blonde alpha’s fave out of the pillow.  Her eyes went immediately to where Clarke’s cunt was being spread open by Lexa’s legs but also covered by the alpha’s strong hands. 

 

The blonde alpha was rendered speechless in that moment, opening her mouth and closing it again...and again.  However, that telltale twitch under the furs told Clarke and Lexa exactly what was going on in Anya’s mind as she lazily pulled the furs off her body - the room seemed to me much warmer than an autumn night would allow.  The tent in her sleep shorts wobbling with each twitch.

 

“Anya...baby,” Clarke lusted, connecting their gazes the alpha shivered, “ai hodnes, is there something you want?” Clarke asked the question, already knowing the answer.  

 

Lexa removed her hands from Clarke’s cunt, but not without ‘accidentally’ nudging the blonde’s clit.  A feminine whimper filled the room in the nights silence.  Anya was both a deer in the headlights and a fumbling virgin in this moment.

 

Lexa decided that they had tortured their mate long enough, she snaked her hands back down between Clarke’s soft thighs and spread the blonde’s pink and now dripping cunt wide open for Anya to see, “Is this what you want, hodnes?”.  Lexa traced her index finger around the omega’s clenching entrance, teasing it.

Clarke sank back into Lexa’s strong body, her gaze not leaving Anya’s eyes.  Pupils blown wide and black as the night.

 

Anya’s body shuddered as she collapsed back onto the bed, a low growl filling the room as  white, sticky cum soaked the front of her shorts and began to spill into the faint creases of her twitching and rippling abs.  To say that the pair were surprised, was an understatement.  

 

Clarke all but leapt forward from Lexa’s arms and slid down right next to the breathless alpha, pressing herself right up to anya’s side and gently tracing strong abs that still rippled under her touch.  

Lexa slinked up and pressed herself to Clarke’s back; her own erection screaming to be touched.  In this moment, Lexa was thankful for her own self control.  

 

“Ill take that as a yes”, Lexa half-laughed, Clarke giggled.  Anya immediately gave her daggers, slapping the palm of her hand into her forehead, both in embarrassment and at Clarke.

 

“Why do i wear your bites?  Why?” Anya asked the room, doing her best not to let the smile that was creeping onto her lips, appear.

  
“Because we fuck you so well” Clarke chimed, a big cheesy grin spreading across all their faces as the room exploded into a short burst of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i am still alive XD
> 
> I apologise for the time between chapters and stuff...but university has been doing its best to drown me in exams and assignments. Still is. 
> 
> So here is evidence that im still here XD - short evidence.
> 
> YOur comments and kudos continue to fuel my fire.


	52. Two Horny Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Clexanya babies one and two. 
> 
> Plus a little bit of embarrased and horny Lexa and Anya.

The sun rose over the borders of polis, the marketplace began to stirr and almost as if on cue so did the little monsters.  The fragile infants in the cot next to the Commanders bed began to squirm and whine.  So did Clarke, the blonde pushed at her alphas’ shoulders, “go look after your children....” she groaned, “mumma needs some more sleep”.  Even this early in the morning, both alphas laughed softly as they slipped out of the warm and soft furs to pull a pup each into their arms.  

 

Four months ago Clarke had blessed them with twins - thank god they weren’t identical twins - Bek and Skylah were their names.  Bek was a beautiful boy...omega, beta or alpha, they didnt know yet.  Skylah, an alpha girl as it seemed; which made Lexa and Anya very proud.

 

Anya and Lexa sighed as they looked between their mate and their pups, Lexa said softly “The little terrors want something we cannot give, prisa”.  The blonde omega rolled over in the bed and propped herself back on the winding metal of the headboard which was now lined with pillows.  Clarke gave a really unimpressed huff as she peeled her nightshirt off, “I cannot wait until we can wean them...i want my boobs back”.  

The alphas laughed as they sat down on the bed next to their mate, Lexa spoke with a smirk “Believe me, hodnes, we want our boobs back too”.  Clarke shook her head disapprovingly, jokingly the omega said “You two are horrible, all you think about is rutting and sex”.  

 

Lexa passed Bek to Clarke, fitting his mouth to the omegas lightly dripping nipple.  The little boy reclined back into Clarke’s warm embrace, his body supported by her arm.  Anya did the same with Skylah.  

 

“We can never thank you enough for blessing us with two strong pups”, Anya cooed lovingly.  Both alphas pressed their lips to Clarke’s cheeks; the omega settled into their touch, relishing in the warmth they made her feel.  

 

Their moment interrupted by three knocks on the wood of the bedroom door, Lexa stood but before she could speak, “Its Octavia...”.  Clarke called to the girl, “Come in, don’t let these protective alpha stink fool you”.

 

The girl slipped through the door, closing it quietly, “Good morning, Clarkey.  Hows life as a milk factory?”.  Octavia laughed with Clarke as she sat down on the end of the bed, looking over the two infants, “I was just telling these two how i cant wait to have my boobs back, its horrible.  THey are sore all the time and the poor handmaidens who have to try and get my milk off my shirts.  Something these little guys just will not eat, so there i am leaking everywhere.  Its crazy”.  

 

 It was taking every ounce of willpower from the alphas to not rush and cover up their mate. Clarke huffed, she was over the stink that was filling the room at a thousand miles an hour, “Oh would you two calm down, it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before and you know it.”.  

 

“Sorry” both alphas chimed, accepting defeat in this one.  They might both be alphas but they know when to pick their battles.  They instead put their efforts into relaxing and enjoying the young warriors company once again.

 

Octavia has a slight blush in her cheeks as the smell in the air began to change as the memories flooded back to all four in the room, Clarke spoke, “It was a great few days, nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about.  Something that might happen again one day, i would like it.”.  

 

Octavia fiddled with the furs on the bed - remembering that very few have had the privilege of sharing the Commanders bed and sharing the floor the Commander lived on.  THe young warrior wondered what drove the trio to let herself and Lincoln to live in the Polis tower...one day she would know.

 

The brunette omega shuffled closer as the air began to relax, “I am not sure i can ever do justice to those few days...it was a wonderful way to go through my heat and Linc’s rut.  I’m actually quite surprised that all our heats and ruts synced up.  Kinda awesome if you ask me.”

“Even though stoic commander and broody general here aren’t saying much, i know they enjoyed it much more than they are letting on right now.  They could not get their minds off it for days and days”

 

Lexa spoke, confidently yet softly, “So maybe after the pups are weaned we could make plans for the next meeting.  As Clarke said, Anya and I really did enjoy the time with you and Lincoln.  You are both superb lovers and good companionship.”  

 

Anya chuckled; the alpha reached over Clarke and clipped the commander on the ear playfully, “Oh come on Lex, you don’t have to keep being so formal.”.  The blonde alpha turned to Octavia, “It was a good time and we would all love to go to bed together again for our ruts and heats.  I have some plans already.” she laughed heartily as Lexa’s eyes went wide.  

 

Lexa liked planning, being in control and knowing what is going on...It seemed that Anya had other plans in mind.  Clarke would have facepalmed if she could, instead she just shook her head in disbelief as Octavia and Anya laughed.  

 

Clarke tried to reassure Lexa, “You will be fine, An is just trying to get a reaction out of you”.

Octavia just could not hold her tongue, “It seems both of you have little reactions...or should i say big reactions”. She blurted out laughing, motioning to the tents in their sleep shorts..

 

Immediately, Lexa and Anya looked at their crotches and then each other.  Both alpha’s went tomato red, stuttering and fumbling as they excused themselves and left towards the bathroom; Clarke smirked inwardly, knowing exactly where they were going and exactly what they planned on doing.  

 

Clarke and Octavia sat on the bed watching both Alpha’s bumping into each other as they tried to conceal their erections all the while they were both trying to get through the bathroom door at the same time.  The omegas laughed, still being mindful of the little pups who had gone to sleep.  

 

“Your alpha’s might be the commander and general but they are also just big sooks too.”

Clarke looked to the bathroom just as the door closed - both Lexa and Anya were still bumping into each other and knocking things over, she shook her head, “You are absolutely right.  Though i think i might need to go and look after whatever is going on in there”.

  
“No shit sherlock, you leave them alone for much longer and you will not have a bathroom left!  Just two horny Alphas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire!
> 
> Do we want to see a chapter or two on their little 'sex gathering'? 
> 
> Also taking prompts.


	53. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa lets her emotions run a little too wild and says something very stupid - Clarke is pissed.

This one shot has been done at the request of one of my patreon supporters - many thanks to them! If you would like to suggest your own prompt, you can do so on my patreon. :)

It has also been brought to my attention that people may prefer to directly donate through paypal - let me know if this is the case and then ill post all the details to that with my next set of chapters. 

Thanks!

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa paced against the balcony wall, “Clarke, as soon as he presents, we are going to have to keep an eye on Bek...especially around those Alphas and even some of the betas...” Lexa complained, looking out over the balcony at their children playing in the street with guards watching on closely.  
She added, “He is our little boy, Clarke.”  
Clarke implored the brunette to see reason, “I think he will be alright Lex, i mean Sky does take really good care of him. She is almost as protective as both of you. Not to mention those guards you have had on him for the last year or so. The minute he turned 9 you gave him 3 but only had two with Sky...i wonder why?”, the blonde asked sarcastically as she walked towards the couch where Anya was lying reading a book.  
Anya decided to add to the conversation, “Clarke isn’t saying that we do nothing, we just don’t do anything that drastic unless we have a solid reason to. If one of the other kids targets Bek unfairly, we will not stop you from teaching the kid a lesson.”  
The brunette huffed, bending over the concrete a little; Lexa mumbled something under her breath as she walked back into the room from looking over the balcony.

“What the fuck did you just say!?!” Clarke screams across the room.  
Anya’s head snaps up from her book, eyes wide as she slowly turns her head to look at Lexa who now resembled a very frightened puppy. Anya opened her mouth to speak but the words died before they were spoken. Clarke stormed across the concrete, only stopping about an inch from the brunette.  
“I’m Sorry, Clarke” Lexa said  
Clarke shook her head, “No no no. I want you to tell me what the fuck you just said!”   
Lexa looked to Anya, who offered no help other than a silent ‘tell her’.  
The brunette spoke quietly, “I-I said...w-we could restrict him to the tower...”.

Clarke’s eyes widened, shooting daggers at Lexa. Saying nothing, the blonde swirled around and left the room; the room was silent, so silent you could have heard the wind speaking.

Anya let out a loud sigh, “You might be Heda, but we both know who rules here” Anya said calmly, “give her an hour or so, she will come around and by then you better be on your knees with one hell of an apology”. 

****

Clarke marched through the stables, huffing and sighing. She rushed to saddle and tack up her horse so she could escape the confines of Polis and let her hair down - literally and metaphorically.   
The blonde and her steed flew through the winding paths of the inner workings of the city and then barrelled out of Polis’ gates and down the worn road towards some of the smaller villages on the very outskirts of Polis. The guards recognised her instantly; some tried to follow on their own horses but soon lost her in the thick forest.  
Clarke’s horse was at a full gallop until they reached a screeching stop at a stream that was just a little too deep for the horse’s liking. Clarke barely held on as her horse stopped dead in its tracks just before the stream.   
It flared its nostrils and put its ears back flat against the top of its neck. The horse stomped his foot against the pebbles. Something was wrong. Clarke rested her hand atop his neck, rubbing gently to reassure him.   
“Whats wrong bo-” Clarke began to ask.   
*crack*  
*whoop*  
*thud*

****

Clarke’s horse came barreling into the marketplace, people ran for the sides of the street to avoid being trampled by the distraught horse; it immediately drew attention from the guards who knew it was Clarke’s horse...without Clarke. The guards flocked the horse, working towards calming it down.   
“Heda!” The guards shouted, a pair of them going up the tower to formally inform The Commander while others searched the horse for any clues or marks. There was one; an old watch wrapped around a D-ring on the saddle.

****

The guard knocked respectfully before opening the door himself, “Heda, Commander...” The guard puffed, “Clarke went out for a ride on her horse, some tried to follow her but we lost her...and her horse just came back without her on it.”.  
Lexa and Anya’s hearts sunk simultaneously; they felt sick to their stomachs.   
For a mere second the brunette’s stoic commander facade broke as she tried to speak but no words came out...just a little squeak. Anya quickly stepped up, “We will be right down, Check the horse for an signs of what happened”.

Anya grabbed the brunette’s shoulder, forcing her to make eye-contact, the blonde spoke calmly even though she was an utter mess on the inside “Calm down Lex, this is not your fault. Clarke shouldn’t have left Polis in the first place. Not like that.”

****

Clarke slowly came to. It was dark and muggy wherever she was. Her blonde hair stuck to her neck and shoulders; there was no breeze. No outside sound, just the forest. A breaking twig and the crunching of leaves made Clarke’s head snap up.

A low and deep voice rasped in the darkness, “The Mighty Wanheda...The Commander of Death, defeated by a simple rope”.   
Clarke shook her head, gathering her thoughts as she frantically looked around her to find the voice only to find complete darkness, “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, and attacking an unaware opponent is not very brave...or fair for that matter” she spat. The blonde jostled the chain around her wrists, they were solid and bolted to the stone floor.   
“I don’t think you are in any position to criticise me” The voice rumbled.  
As if for dramatic effect, the voice showed himself by pulling back the curtain over a set of windows as he stepped into the light. 

“I don’t even know you...what did i do to you?” Clarke asked, genuinely curious.   
The man announced his name a ‘Rokai’ as he squatted in-front of Clarke, an eerie smile on his face as he spoke, “You and your Commander and that other bitch...that’s what you did to me. I’m trying to protect my family that is the abomination that you three are.”  
Clarke growled, “We are not an abom-” *thwack*  
Rokai slapped Clarke swiftly across the face, he stood and spoke sternly as if to a little child who had broken the rules “Do not argue with me. I am an Alpha and you are a bitch Omega. Shut up!”

****

Lexa rode through the forest with her own assignment of guards, weaving through the trees and around large rocks they searched every cave and cabin they came to. With no luck.   
Until a shriek bellowed from the clearing; The brunette and her entourage barrelled towards the sound as quickly and quietly as they could on horseback. They came to a small clearing and an old stone outbuilding. The group tied the horses to a sapling and then made their way across the small clearing; there was shuffling and muttering coming from inside the shack, a man and then a woman’s voice that Lexa knew was Clarke’s.

Lexa kicked the door down with no warning. Her guards followed her through the doorway. Unsheathing her sword, the brunette brought the man to his knees and ripped his head back to expose his throat to her blade.   
Lexa sneered, “How dare you even touch the chosen one of your Heda!”.  
Rokai growled at the brunette, “You stopped being my Heda when you took her and that other blonde bitch to your bed”. And those were the last words that he ever spoke and the last breath he took. 

Clarke looked at Lexa with utter love...and relief, “Lexa” she breathed. The blonde slumped into Lexa’s legs as the woman broke the chains binding her Omega to the floor.

Lexa drew Clarke into her arms, simply holding her and feeling the weight and warmth of the blonde, “I love you” was all either could say. The guards dragged the decapitated Rokai’s body outside, leaving the Commander and Clarke in relative privacy. 

The entire ride back to Polis, Lexa kept one hand on the reins and the other firmly around Clarke’s waist. She never let go.

****

“Clarke” Anya breathed as she saw Clarke and Lexa round the corner of the polis borders and move towards the gate.. Her stomach and heart decided to go back to their normal positions.  
The second that the pair and their entourage of guards had gone through the gate, Anya pulled Clarke down off the horse and into her arms, “oh Clarke, i thought i’d never see my beautiful omega ever again...” Anya whispered.   
Lexa slipped down from her saddle, embracing Anya and Clarke. The trio stood there - simply leaning on each other and feeling each other’s presence.  
“I love you both, so much.” Clarke whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you also would like to request a prompt or simply support me, you can go and donate to my patreon.  
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100  
> Any and all support is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Where is this gonna go hmmm??


End file.
